Yamato the Vampire Slayer 1
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: A freak of nature means that Matt is called as the next Slayer after Buffy Summers death. How will his friends react when they find out the truth? And can Matt manage to cope with his new destiny? Contains SLASH and YAOI (same thing!), TAITO and DAIKEN an
1. The Calling

Yamato, the Vampire Slayer  
The Calling  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon and I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, though I'd be happy to own either/both.  
There's TAITO and there will be DAIKEN and there's Angel/Spike and some other pairings too. So it's YAOI and SLASH!!!!!!!!!  
Yes all right, so Joss has said that Buffy's death will not call another Slayer but I've explained that later on, please cut me some slack, it's fanfic.  
For Buffy fans who don't know anything about Japan, the last name always comes first (hence in the introductions, he's Ishida Yamato, rather than Yamato Ishida). Everything else you need will probably be explained. If there's something you don't get, say on your review and I'll explain in the next part. Thanks.  
  
"This is impossible."  
"But it is true. The signs are never wrong."  
"This is completely unprecedented. He's male!"  
"But it has happened. He is the new Chosen One."  
"What shall we do?"  
"We have no right to ignore the Calling. We must send somebody immediately."  
"Who do you suggest?"  
"I think a certain Ms Fuyutsuki will be best for this job. Call her and prepare her straight away.  
* * * *  
Matt Ishida walked out of school, trying not to hit people with his guitar case. He'd been supposed to have a band practise but owing to someone filling the practise rooms with about half a ton of jelly donuts, it was now impossible.  
"That thing's a deadly weapon," Akemi remarked "You could murder someone and make it look like an accident."  
"Only you'd think of that," Matt said.  
"Sometimes, I wish I played the guitar," Akemi said thoughtfully.  
"So do we," Istu said "Especially when you rope us into lugging your drum kit about!"  
Everyone laughed. Matt shook his head. Sometimes he felt that being in a band was more trouble than it was worth, especially if the band were loopy.  
"You lot are crazy," he said fondly.  
"So are you!" came the chorus. Matt was always telling the band that they were insane and they were all used to it.  
"So, you coming out tonight?" Akemi asked.  
Matt shook his head.  
"I'm falling behind in homework," he said "You remember Dad's lecture, if I want to waste time in a band, fine, but if it interferes with my school work - "  
" - it'll have to go!" the band finished in unison. They'd all heard Mr Ishida's reel before.  
"Aw come on Matt!" Akemi said "One night won't kill you! Please!"  
"Nope," Matt said firmly "Akemi, you know what happens when I go out with you! It takes about a week for me to recover from it!"  
The band all laughed. They were all accustomed to Akemi's 'nights out'.  
"Oh all right," Akemi said sulkily "But you aren't getting out of it next time, so beware!"  
Matt snorted.  
"I'll see you guys later okay? Tai's got soccer practise and I agreed to wait."  
"Ah, tagging after Taichi-chan again?" Gendo teased "Sometimes you're worse than Istu!"  
Istu gave a haughty sniff.  
"I never tag," he said "Sometimes I watch longingly and sometimes I follow around endlessly. But tagging is something that I have never yet done."  
Matt blushed. He knew that Istu held a torch for him in the same way that he held a torch for Tai. Only Istu made no secret of his affection and only the band knew about Matt's feelings for Tai. Also, Matt was never quite sure how much of Istu's affection was real and how much was a joke, making it more complicated to judge.  
"I'll see you later," he said, settling down on the steps.  
"Bye Matt!" the band chorused before separating.  
Matt took out some of his homework and began to work, knowing that Tai wouldn't be out for ages yet. He nearly always waited for Tai after soccer practise. He'd done it really ever since they'd left the Digital world four years back. He hadn't been completely head-over-heels in love with Tai then of course. But he'd always admired Tai in a sort of hero-worshipy thing. Not that you'd have guessed from the fights they'd used to have. Trying to save the world - well, two worlds really - was difficult, especially if you had a personality clash with the leader of the group.  
He'd finished most of his homework when he felt a prickle go down his spine. Someone was watching him.  
Matt looked up and realised who it was straight away. Well, it wasn't hard as she was standing right in front of him.  
'She' was a woman about thirty-something years old with brown hair scraped back in a forbidding bun. She had stern looking grey-green and was looking at Matt in a scrutinising way that Matt didn't like. He began putting away his things quickly, preparing to go.  
"Are you Ishida Yamato?" the woman asked.  
"Yes," Matt said, then regretted it. He didn't mean to give this woman anything.  
"I'm Fuyutsuki Ishiko," the woman said "You must come with me."  
"Excuse me?" Matt said "I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
"You must," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said "Your destiny awaits you."  
"My destiny?" Matt repeated "Um, I really think you've got the wrong person."  
He wasn't certain but...well, this woman didn't look like someone who was involved with the Digidestined stuff and even if she was, the younger ones were the real set of Digidestined anyway.  
"Maybe you want my brother or Davis or Iori or Ken," he suggested, naming the boys in the younger Digidestined group.  
"No," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said "I mean you. You are the Chosen One. You alone can stop them."  
"Stop who?" Matt said uncertainly.  
"The vampires."  
Matt stared at Ishiko Fuyutsuki. She looked normal enough but she was obviously insane.  
"Okay. Are you visiting from a hospital somewhere by any chance?" he asked, thinking that he could probably run away if she tried to grab him.  
Ishiko Fuyutsuki gave him a slightly annoyed look.  
"No," she said "I can understand that this must be difficult for you to believe. But you are the Slayer. I can prove it to you."  
"Really?" Matt said.  
"Meet me by the graveyard at 11:30," Ishiko Fuyutsuki ordered "I'll prove it to you there."  
Matt knew that he should refuse. But something inside him was telling him to agree. It was like a part of him had been woken up by her words and was telling him to believe her.  
"All right," he said at last "I'll see you there."  
"Good," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said "I'll expect you to be punctual. I can't abide lateness. Wear something you can move about in easily that won't hamper you. And come alone. Only you can know about this."  
She turned and swept off, leaving Matt staring after her.  
* * * *  
At 11:30, Matt stood outside the graveyard. Ishiko Fuyutsuki was already there.  
"Good, you're on time," she said "Come along. And have this."  
She pushed something into Matt's hands. Matt looked at it. It was a long, pointed, wooden stake.  
Ishiko Fuyutsuki led him to a freshly dug grave. Matt stood there, shivering. He wasn't sure if it was the cold air or something else but he couldn't stop quaking.  
"What are we waiting for?" he asked.  
"The vampire to rise," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said, sounding patient.  
"This is stupid," Matt said "Vampires aren't real. No way is anything going to come out of that grave."  
Ishiko Fuyutsuki ignored him. She was watching the grave.  
"At last," she whispered suddenly.  
Matt looked - and froze.  
Two hands had emerged from the freshly dug earth. As Matt, watching, gaping with shock, a woman pulled herself out.  
But she wasn't normal. Her face was twisted, grotesque. And Matt could see her elongated teeth. She looked at him with yellow eyes and then smiled. Matt could only stand there, frozen to the spot with horror. The vampire lunged at him. Matt yelped and dodged blindly, stumbling over a low gravestone. The vampire lunged again and Matt only just managed to roll away.  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God..."  
"Stop mewing like that and fight her! Use your stake!" he heard Ishiko Fuyutsuki shout.  
Matt stumbled to his feet, looking at the stake in his hand. As the vampire lunged again, he shoved blindly, knocking her to the ground. Dropping to his knees beside her, he blindly jabbed. There was a disgusting sound of the stake entering flesh and the vampire moaned. Matt realised that he'd missed the heart and continued blindly stabbing, trying to remember where the heart was from his biology lessons. The vampire swiped at him, catching him on the cheek with her fingernails. Matt yelled and gave a violent stab. The vampire moaned, then exploded into dust. Matt jerked backwards, staring at the dusty grass.  
"You see?" Ishiko Fuyutsuki said quietly from behind him.  
Matt stared. He was still gripping the stake in his hand. There was blood on it, he saw, blood from all his misses. Abruptly, the memory of the stake sinking into flesh came back to him, the strange sound of it sinking in. Doubling up, he was violently sick on the place where the vampire had died.  
"Oh God, this isn't real, it's not real..."  
He huddled there, clutching the stake in his hands, needing something real to connect him to the real world. He felt like he was floating, looking down at himself crouching on the ground.  
"Yamato Ishida, don't you dare pass out!"  
He blinked and came back to his own body with a thud. Ishiko Fuyutsuki was glaring at him. Her face softened slightly when she saw the panic in his eyes.  
"Come along," she said gently "We can't talk here. Come back to my apartment and I'll explain everything there."  
Matt slowly got up and let her lead him away.  
* * * *  
The apartment was sparsely furnished but there was an oddly homely feeling to it. Matt drank the tea that Ishiko Fuyutsuki gave him. She sat opposite him.  
"Are you ready to hear?"  
Matt nodded. Ishiko Fuyutsuki began to explain.  
"The world is older than you know and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth and made it their home, their Hell. In time, they lost their purchase on this reality and the way was made for mortal animals, for man. What remains of the Old Ones now are vestiges, certain magics, certain creatures. And vampires. The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was human form possessed - infected - by the demon's soul. He bit another and another...and so they walk the Earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and the Old Ones to return. But as long as there have been vampires, there has been a Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and stop the spread of their evil."  
Matt blinked.  
"Huh? One girl?"  
"Yes. The Slayer has always been female. So has it always been, so shall it always be," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said.  
"I'm not a girl," Matt said.  
"No," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said "But you should have been."  
"Excuse me?" Matt said.  
"This is completely new and has never happened before," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said "But you Yamato Ishida, you should have been a girl. You are a girl trapped in a boy's body."  
"WHAT?"  
"You are a transsexual," Ishiko Fuyutsuki said.  
"I am not!" Matt yelled "I am not a girl trapped in a boy's body! You haven't got a clue what you are talking about you crazy old witch!"  
"Less of that!" Ishiko Fuyutsuki snapped "I know that this must be a shock but there's no need for that sort of reaction. It is the truth. Surely you must have had some suspicions?"  
"No! It's not true!"  
But Matt felt a twinge of doubt. He had been noticing recently that he was looking more and more feminine. He'd always been rather feminine in fact, right from when he was little. He'd always been prettier than the average boy. Not handsome. Pretty. And something in him had always made him keep his blonde hair long and style it painstakingly. And then there was the fact that he liked guys rather than girls...  
"No," he said "No, no, no! I am not transsexual! I'm not a girl! I am a guy!"  
Ishiko Fuyutsuki shook her head.  
"This is the first time this has ever happened," she said "If it wasn't for the unique circumstances of your calling, I don't believe that it would have been possible at all. However, what with things being as they are..."  
"Unique circumstances?" Matt asked.  
"As I said earlier, normally, there is only one Slayer in all the world. When one Slayer dies, the next one is called. The Slayer whose death called you was called Buffy Summers. Some years ago, she was drowned but she was revived by a friend. However, her death activated the next Slayer. When that Slayer died, another Slayer was activated. This meant that there were two Slayers all the time. However, recently, Buffy Summers died again. The Watchers Council assumed that her death would not activate another Slayer as she had already left the chain. But Buffy Summers always liked to be controversial and her death activated you. Normally, the magic would have realised that you were in a male body and would have cut you out. However, as Buffy had already left the chain, the magics must have been unbalanced. Hence your calling."  
Matt rubbed his face.  
"Miss Fuyutsuki..."  
"Ms if you please."  
"Ms then. If there's another Slayer, why can't she do it and leave me alone?" he asked.  
Ms Fuyutsuki gave a thin-lipped smile.  
"Because the other Slayer is in an American prison," she said coolly.  
"Prison!"  
"She killed somebody in the line of duty and the went off the rails," Ms Fuyutsuki said "Eventually she handed herself in, seeking redemption. She will probably be in jail for the rest of her life."  
Matt stared at her.  
"Besides, it is not our policy to ignore anyone who has been Called," Ms Fuyutsuki said "You could do terrible things with the Slayer strength if you were not trained to it."  
Matt wasn't really listening. He was trying to make sense of everything.  
"So if I hadn't been called, they'd have been no Slayer?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki smiled again, rather unpleasantly.  
"If you hadn't been called, an assassin would have been dispatched to deal with Faith," she said.  
Seeing Matt's shocked stare, she shrugged.  
"We're fighting a war here Yamato. We can't afford weakness. And there must always be an active Slayer."  
Matt swallowed painfully.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Didn't I tell you? I'm your Watcher. Every Slayer has a Watcher. The Watcher prepares the Slayer, teaches her, trains her for whatever she might come across."  
"What if I don't want to be the Slayer?"  
"You have no choice. You have been activated. You already are a Slayer."  
Matt shuddered.  
"No," he said "I can't do this. I can't. You've got the wrong person. I'm not a Slayer. I can't do this."  
"Oh I don't know," Ms Fuyutsuki said "You dealt with that vampire very well. True, it was rather sloppy but I think with practise - "  
"I don't want to practise!" Matt cried "I don't want to be good at that!"  
"All the other Slayers have grown used to staking vampires and killing other unpleasant things. You will too," Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
Matt shook his head.  
"Not me. I never will," he said "I can't do it!"  
"Will you turn your back on the world?" Ms Fuyutsuki asked "With Buffy Summers dead and Faith in jail, you are the only one standing between the world and it's destruction."  
Matt's shoulders drooped. Watching him, Ms Fuyutsuki knew that she'd got him. Matt would take the responsibility, just as every other Slayer had done before him.  
"I want you here tomorrow at 4:30," she said crisply "We must start your training straight away."  
"I have band practise," Matt said.  
"Not anymore," Ms Fuyutsuki said "You have training with me. You'll have to cancel. Your band is not important."  
"It is to me," Matt said "I need to practise so we can get famous when I'm grown up."  
He didn't see the flash of pity on Ms Fuyutsuki's face. It was gone by the time he looked at her again.  
"Never-the-less, I'm expecting you here at 4:30," she said "I run a tight ship and I expect you to obey my orders. I'll work you hard and I won't take excuses. But I'll make you a good Slayer. And that will keep you alive."  
Matt nodded his head.  
"Right. Great."  
Ms Fuyutsuki stood up.  
"Tomorrow at 4:30 then," she said.  
Matt walked out in a daze. He walked home slowly, forgetting to be quiet when he sneaked in. Luckily, his father slept like a log and didn't wake up. He examined the scratches on his face. They weren't very deep and he decided to say that he'd fallen into a bush. He changed without even thinking about it and collapsed into the bed, shivering. He wondered if it was true that vampires could only come in if invited. Maybe if he went to sleep, tomorrow he'd wake up and this would just be a bad dream.  
Maybe.  
He didn't see the man staring at him through his window, or hear the thump as he dropped down to the pavement.  
The man walked down the street and into an alley where another man was waiting.  
"Well?"  
The first man snickered slightly and lit up a cigarette.  
"Buffy did like to do things differently. The Slayer's a boy!"  
"What? That's impossible!"  
"But true. Unless you know any sixteen year old girls with no breasts and a co - "  
"Thank you, I believe you."  
"Looks pretty girly though. Bet he gets called all sorts at school."  
"That'll soon stop when he gets his Slayer strength up."  
"Very true."  
The first man took a deep drag on his cigarette.  
"So what do you want to do?" the second man asked "Hang around for a while?"  
"D'you really think that the new Watcher is going to appreciate that?"  
"No. But you wanted to come here."  
"True."  
They stood in silence for a while. The first man stubbed out his cigarette with a sigh.  
"Let's stay for a while," the second man suggested "Keep our eye on things. It's not going to go away."  
"Right you are Peaches," the first man said cheerfully "We'll watch him for a while."  
"Now that's decided, can we get back to the hotel?"  
"Sure."  
They walked off together into the darkness.  
  
The End of Part 1.  



	2. Like A TV Show

Yamato, the Vampire Slayer  
Like a TV Show.  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - Buffy the Vampire Slayer isn't mine and I don't own Digimon either.  
  
"Yamato, you simply aren't trying!" Ms Fuyutsuki shouted.  
"I am trying!" Matt yelled back "I've been practising for hours and I'm tired! You try keeping stuff like this up for hours and see how well you do!"  
The look Ms Fuyutsuki gave him would have caused most people to wither. Matt wasn't most people. He glared back at her, rather glad of the opportunity to get in a breather. He'd been training with Ms Fuyutsuki for over a month now and while he was making great progress, it wasn't enough for Ms Fuyutsuki.  
"Yamato, you don't seem to understand that a Slayer can die unless she is as strong with her left side as her right!" she said.  
"I do understand!" Matt said "You've only been making me practise left kicks and punches for the past two weeks!"  
"Yamato, I won't stand this back-talk!" Ms Fuyutsuki said "If you don't stop being so insolent, I'll have you back here, practising with the quarter-staff for three hours each day for a week."  
Matt shut up. He positively loathed the quarter-staff, which Ms Fuyutsuki knew all too well.  
"Now," Ms Fuyutsuki said "You need to get that left kick right. I want it perfect by the time you have to go home."  
"I should have gone home an hour ago," Matt said bitterly "I should have been at band practise, then gone home."  
Ms Fuyutsuki chose to ignore this.  
"Yamato..."  
Matt sighed. Giving the punch-bag he was kicking a baleful look, he began to practise again.  
* * * *  
He walked home slowly, knowing that he was already incredibly late and thinking that being a bit later wasn't going to change things much. He was too tired to walk fast anyway. Ms Fuyutsuki insisted that, being a Slayer, soon trifling things like that wouldn't bother him in the least. Matt wasn't so sure. At that moment, he couldn't see himself ever not being exhausted. He was falling behind in his schoolwork because he never had time to do it (and kept having to cut classes to fit in all the training Ms Fuyutsuki wanted him to do). He never had time to practise his guitar and even if he did, his attendance at band practise was getting more and more patchy. He barely saw his friends anymore and he kept waking up in the middle of the night, muttering things about different fighting techniques and different demons. Trust Slayers to have to study.  
Not that it wasn't interesting. The different types of demons were fascinating. But then Matt would remember that they were real which spoilt it. Out there somewhere, those demons explored the Earth, killing people.  
Matt opened the door.  
"Yamato Ishida, just what time do you call this?"  
Matt looked at his watch.  
"7:36," he said dully.  
"And what time were you supposed to be home?"  
"As soon as band practise ended."  
"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" his father shouted "I've been phoning everyone! And the band told me that you didn't even show up for practise!"  
Matt swallowed.  
"No," he said softly.  
"Where the hell were you?"  
Matt swallowed, struggling to think of a good lie.  
"Just out."  
"Just out!"  
Matt winced. His father was really, really pissed off.  
"I'm sorry," he said "I lost track of time!"  
"Who were you with?"  
"No one."  
His father looked at him. Matt swallowed.  
"I am really sorry Dad."  
"Go to your room," his father ordered "I'll make us something to eat. You can start your homework. And Matt?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're grounded."  
* * * *  
On the second day of his grounding, Ms Fuyutsuki caught up with him after gym. She knocked on the door of the boys changing rooms.  
"Yamato Ishida? Come out here please."  
"Oh shit!" Matt hissed "Tai! Say I've already gone!"  
Everyone looked up curiously. Tai raised an eyebrow.  
"Yamato!"  
"Tai!" Matt hissed agonisedly "I'm not here!"  
"He's here!" someone yelled "He'll be coming right out!"  
Matt threw a shoe at the boys head. Squirming into his clothes, he gloomily went out for the bollocking that he knew he was about to receive.  
Ms Fuyutsuki was looking distinctly pissed off. Matt gulped.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Where precisely have you been?" Ms Fuyutsuki enquired.  
"Grounded," Matt said flatly.  
"Yamato Ishida, you are the Slayer. You cannot allow being grounded to interfere with your sacred duty!"  
"Well what do you suggest?" Matt snapped "God, this is all simple to you isn't it? You just see it all as 'a sacred duty'. I have a life! And if I want to have one beyond school, then I need to get good grades so I can have a career!"  
Ms Fuyutsuki swallowed.  
"Yamato," she said "Matt...I think there's something..."  
"What?" Matt said.  
Ms Fuyutsuki sighed.  
"Nothing," she said "Yamato, I'm expecting to see you at my apartment for training at 1:30 tomorrow."  
"But school..."  
"Forget school."  
She strode off leaving Matt staring after her in frustration.  
* * * *  
"So who was the lady?" Tai asked.  
He was walking Matt home since he could only see him in school now.  
"The lady?" Matt said nervously.  
"After gym?" Tai said, grinning at his friend.  
Matt shrugged.  
"Nobody," he said "I mean...she's a friend of Gendo's. You know, from the band. She wanted to arrange something...needed my help."  
He knew that it was a lame excuse but he couldn't think of a better one. He knew that he couldn't tell Tai the truth but Tai wouldn't give up without some sort of answer. Tai was like that. Stubborn as a mule and completely hot-headed. Matt was more inclined to think about things but he was equally as stubborn. This had led to lots of fights when they'd worked together to save the Digital World.  
"So she interrupted you after gym?" Tai said, looking sceptical.  
Matt shrugged.  
"She's a friend of Gendo's," he said pointedly.  
"Good point!"  
Matt grinned. Having a band who Tai knew was insane could be pretty useful.  
"Matt, what's going on?"  
Matt blinked. Tai was looking at him.  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked, his heart sinking.  
"What's wrong with you?" Tai said "You've been cutting class, you've been skipping band practises, you're never around when I call you. What's up?"  
"Nothing," Matt said.  
Tai flushed angrily.  
"What do you mean nothing?" he yelled "This has been going on for a month now! If I do manage to arrange a date with you, you always cancel!"  
"Date?" Matt said.  
Tai's flush darkened.  
"Not that sort of date!" he snapped "God Matt, stop trying to distract me!"  
Matt sighed, trying to ignore the flicker of disappointment. He always vaguely hoped that Tai saw him as more than a friend.  
"Tai, nothing's going on," he said "Really."  
"Damn it Matt, stop lying to me!" Tai yelled.  
"I'm not lying!" Matt said. Realising that this wouldn't cut it, he shrugged and turned away "Tai, it's nothing that you could ever understand."  
The next second, Tai had grabbed him and punched him in the face. Matt instinctively fought back, lashing out violently and bringing his leg up for a kick. Before he did, he suddenly remembered who he was fighting.  
"God Tai, I'm so sorry!"  
He dropped to his knees beside his friend, frantically helping Tai into a sitting position, supporting him with his arms. Tai was looking confused and blood was dripping steadily from his nose.  
"Tai, are you okay? Say something!"  
"I'm okay," Tai said "Just in some pain. That was some punch!"  
Matt grinned weakly.  
"Come on," he said, helping Tai up "Let's get you home."  
* * * *  
The next day Matt did his cut-school practise without complaint but without any energy either. Ms Fuyutsuki watched him silently.  
"You're not trying," she said at last.  
"Maybe I'm sick of trying!" Matt yelled, throwing the stake he was using for practise jabs to the ground "Maybe I don't care anymore!"  
Ms Fuyutsuki frowned.  
"What's the matter?" she enquired.  
Matt turned away and looked at the punch bag.  
"I had a fight with Tai," he said.  
"Tai?"  
"He's my friend. My best friend. We...he wanted to know what was going on. I...he knew that I was lying to him and he hit me. I guess I just...hit back."  
"How badly hurt was he?"  
"I broke his nose. He had to go to hospital, get it checked out."  
Ms Fuyutsuki nodded.  
"Was he very angry?"  
"Not really. He hit me first. He was just surprised that I had the strength."  
Matt hit the punch bag angrily.  
"I just hate lying!" he exploded "Okay, I've lied before but this is different! When can I stop lying to him?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki said nothing.  
"Aren't you going to answer me?" Matt said.  
"I told you," Ms Fuyutsuki said "The next Slayer only comes when the current Slayer dies."  
Matt started kicking the punch bag with a violent strength that he hadn't used before. Ms Fuyutsuki watched.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Matt demanded "This is my life! My life just going down the plughole! I don't want to be thirty years old and have nothing except the ability to jab stakes into creatures!"  
"Yamato..."  
"No!" Matt yelled "Don't you 'Yamato' me! We're discussing my future here! My life, my future! And all you do is try to fob me off!"  
Ms Fuyutsuki remained silent. She knew that trying to talk to Matt was useless at that moment.  
"It's not fair!" Matt yelled "Why do I always get chosen for everything? Why me? All I ever wanted to do was be normal with a nuclear family and a bunch of friends! I never asked for my parents to split up and to be picked for a Digidestined and to be the one 'Chosen One'! I never asked for any of it!"  
The chain holding the punch bag up broke and Matt dropped to his knees as it fell, sobbing bitterly. Ms Fuyutsuki watched.  
"Digidestined?" she asked eventually.  
"It's a long story," Matt said.  
Ms Fuyutsuki sat down and waited. Eventually, Matt began.  
"Seven years ago, I, my brother and a group of kids saw these strange monsters fighting late at night," he said "We all forgot about it afterward. Some sort of memory repression I think. But that's what happened. Four years on, we all went to the same summer camp. There were freak weather conditions all over the world and at our summer camp, it started snowing. We got separated and sheltered in a cabin. After the snow storm, seven strange devices fell from the sky. Digivices. We were then sucked into another world; the Digital World. It's entirely populated by Digimon, Digital Monsters. We each got our own special one, a Digital Companion. We'd been summoned because the balance of darkness and light was thrown. We managed to defeat the evil and went home. But this year, the balance went out again. A group of new Digidestined - plus my little brother and Kari - were called. They've recently defeated that enemy but..."  
His voice broke off. Then he continued.  
"We're still the Digidestined. We always will be. And now I've been chosen for this too. It's just not fair!"  
"Destiny doesn't ask our opinion when she picks us," Ms Fuyutsuki said quietly "She doesn't care if we mind or not. She picks us for reasons that we can only guess at and expects us to get on with it once she has. And once we're chosen, we have to muddle though as best we can. There's never a choice about it."  
Matt said nothing for a moment.  
"You're right," he said at last, very quietly "You're right."  
Slowly, he scrambled to his feet. Ms Fuyutsuki knew that she'd won the battle...for a time. She knew that eventually, Matt would fight against his destiny again. But at least for now, Matt was settled, was reconciled to his fate.  
"Take the rest of the day off," she suggested "Go home, make it up with your father. Get ungrounded. Tomorrow night, I want you to start patrolling."  
Matt gave her a small smile and left. Ms Fuyutsuki sighed and sat down to write in her Watcher's Diary about Matt's progress.  
* * * *  
After Matt's first (very dull) patrol, he was walking home when he realised that he was being followed. He wasn't sure what gave him that impression at first but he knew that he was. He crossed the road sideways, glancing behind him as he did. He could see a man following him. Matt wasn't sure if he was a vampire or not but he wasn't going to take the risk. He speeded up his walk, then turned off down a side-alley. Glancing around, he quickly stepped back behind a bin. The man walked round the corner and stopped. Then he walked further into the alley, looking around. Matt sprang forwards, kicking him squarely in the chest. The man went down and Matt kept his foot on his chest, keeping him down. The man grinned up at him, completely unabashed.  
"Is there a problem sir?" he asked.  
"Yeah there's a problem!" Matt snapped "Why are you following me?"  
"It's okay," the man said "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite."  
Matt slowly let him up. So this man knew who he was.  
"What do you want?" he asked, keeping in attack position.  
"A lot of things," the man said "Most of which I'll never have."  
Great. A cryptic wise guy. Matt took another look. An incredibly cute cryptic wise guy. Cute didn't really cover it. This guy was gorgeous. He was almost as good as Tai or Ken. He was tall and dark with his hair in a hairstyle nearly as strange as Tai's. He had muscles in all the right places but there was something in his eyes that made Matt feel as though you could tell him all your problems and he'd understand because he'd been through them all himself.  
Matt realised that he was gaping and quickly stopped himself, feeling a flash of annoyance that this stranger had affected in that way.  
"Why were you following me?" he snapped.  
The man smiled. If he'd notice Matt's stare, he didn't show it.  
"Sizing you up," he said "You are the only thing standing between mankind and destruction after all. I thought I'd better come along and see if you were any good."  
"And?" Matt said.  
The man looked considering.  
"You're not very big," he said "Or muscly. But you're strong. I think you'll probably do."  
"Oh thank you so much," Matt said sarcastically "Your approval means a lot to me. Really."  
The man smiled again, looking very amused. Matt felt another stab of irritation.  
"Who are you?" he demanded angrily.  
The man turned and began to walk away.  
"I asked you a question!" Matt snapped.  
"Let's just say...I'm a friend," the man said thoughtfully.  
"Maybe I don't want a friend," Matt said.  
The man turned and looked at him. His mouth quirked up in a half smile.  
"I didn't say I was yours," he said softly.  
Then he vanished into the shadows leaving Matt feeling confused and slightly ill-at-ease.  
* * * *  
Angel headed back to the hotel that he and Spike were staying at, frowning to himself.  
He was aware of how his meeting with Matt had mirrored his first proper meeting with Buffy. He was also aware that the boy had liked what he'd seen, even if he'd tried to hide it by showing off the greatest attitude problem since Spike.  
Angel had to grin. Matt was incredibly similar to Spike. They even looked something alike with blonde hair and very deep blue eyes. Spike was less feminine though. But they both had the same attitude problem.  
Angel sighed. He was rather regretting letting Spike talk him into coming here. Giles had been told about the new Slayer and Spike had instantly requested to Angel that they went to see the new Slayer, maybe help her. Angel had been reluctant but he'd wanted something new to do instead of mope around about Buffy. Also, he'd been fairly certain that it would stop Spike moping around about Buffy too. So they'd come to Japan and been watching the new Slayer since, including spying on him in training sessions with the Watcher, him at home and him coming out of school. Angel couldn't help feeling incredibly sorry for him. He wasn't sure how Spike felt but Spike kept making jokes about the boy being incredibly cute. Trust Spike.  
Angel ran his hands though his hair and then rummaged in his pockets for his keys. The Slayer knew about his presence now. Maybe he'd sense him more. Maybe he and Spike could help. Or maybe they'd get kicked out.  
Only time would tell.  
* * * *  
Two weeks later, Matt was patrolling every night. He didn't like it. It left him tireder than ever. His school work was seriously suffering and soon they'd be writing letters home about him. That would not go down well. The band was practically a done thing. He hadn't seen them for ages. Just thinking about it made him want to cry. He hated the idea of losing his band. He loved the band, they were really special to him, all of them. And he'd barely seen any of his friends either. He was either training, patrolling or trying to get through his homework. It wasn't fun.  
Matt sighed and slumped down by a gravestone. He knew that this person was going to rise that night. What fun, another person to slay.  
"Ruddy people," Matt mumbled "Getting bitten by stupid vampires..."  
His eyelids drooped shut and in a moment, Matt was fast asleep. He didn't hear the sound of the earth moving as the vampire pushed it's way up or the soft growl of the vampire as it spotted him leaning against the gravestone. In fact he only woken up when the vampire pushed his head on one side to drink.  
"AHHH!"  
Matt lashed out and rolled away, the vampire following. Cursing himself for being an utter idiot, Matt sprang to his feet, looking around frantically for his stake. To his annoyance, he saw it lying several feet away, completely beyond his reach. He also noticed that he was surrounded by six vampires, plus the rookie.  
"Oh..." he said slowly "Um, I guess you guys were really looking forward to meeting your new friend huh?"  
The vampires were beginning to close in. Matt gulped. He wasn't sure that he could fight seven vampires all at the same time, even if one of them was only a newbie.  
Well, it was either fight or die. Matt gritted his teeth and began edging round so he could throw himself at the stake. The vampires all lunged at the same moment, just as Matt dived for his stake. He managed to grab it, kicking and struggling. He managed to stake one almost immediately, then frantically struggled with the others.  
He knew he was dead. There was no way that he could fight six vampires at once. He began fighting with all his might but he knew that it was hopeless. The vampires were effectively holding him down as one went for his neck.  
Then he felt that vampires being pulled away. Blinking, he saw the dark haired man he'd met in the alley. He was fighting them fiercely, helped by another man with platinum blonde hair. For a second, Matt just stared. Then he went back to the battle.  
With two people helping, it was over quickly. The vampires were dusted with the three of them standing there. Matt swayed slightly, the realisation of his close call suddenly catching up with him. The dark haired man grabbed him.  
"Steady," he said "You were a little careless weren't you?"  
"I fell asleep," Matt said.  
"Well that's a good way to get yourself killed," the platinum blonde man said sarcastically.  
Matt glared at him angrily. He knew that he'd been stupid but he was tired.  
"You'd fall asleep if you hadn't a decent nights sleep for more than a month!" he snapped "If you were trying to do two different sets of homework! If you were..."  
"Easy, both of you!" the dark haired man said "You need to go home."  
"I haven't finished patrol," Matt said, his heart sinking at the idea of walking through the rest of the dark graveyard.  
"Rubbish! Close calls get you time off," the man said briskly.  
"Who are you both?" Matt asked, wondering how they knew it all.  
"I'm Angel," the man said softly "He's Spike."  
"Angel and Spike," Matt repeated "Sounds like a TV show."  
Spike started snickering hysterically at this. Angel gave him a killer glare.  
"Thanks," he said "Will you be okay walking home alone?"  
Matt nodded.  
"Fine."  
He fainted.  
* * * *  
"He's supposed to be a Slayer," Spike said in disgust "And look at him!"  
Angel looked at the boy in his arms.  
"I think he looks like you."  
Spike gave a furious splutter and was quite overcome for the next few minutes.  
"He's new," Angel said quietly, ignoring Spike's squeaks "That was the first time that he came close to getting killed. And I think he's done pretty well. Most Slayers are still in the denial stage at this point. He's accepted really quickly. You can't blame him for being a little stressed. And he's utterly exhausted."  
Spike had recovered by this time. He gave Angel an impish grin.  
"Fancy him do you?"  
"Spike," Angel said warningly. Spike giggled.  
"He's not bad looking," he said "He doesn't look like me but we've got the same eyes. And the hair is quite good."  
Angel rolled his eyes.  
"I don't fancy him," he said bluntly "He's only 16."  
"So was Buffy when you started going out with her."  
"Thank you Spike."  
Spike shrugged and looked at Matt. The boy's eyes flickered open and he stared back.  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted," Spike said cheerfully.  
"Oh."  
Matt seemed quite happy to remain snuggled in Angel's arms, something that Spike gleefully pointed out later. But Matt suddenly noticed something and frowned.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"To your home of course," Angel said.  
"But how do you know where I live?"  
The two vampires exchanged grimacing looks.  
"I lurk," Angel said.  
Matt seemed to accept this. To Angel's surprise (and slight embarrassment) he leaned against Angel and went back to sleep.  
"Fancies you like anything..." Spike said in a sing-song voice.  
Angel kicked him. Spike had to hop the rest of the way, making wildly exaggerated faces of pain. Angel gently shook Matt.  
"Matt? Can we come in?"  
"Huh? Sure," Matt yawned.  
They used the window. Angel knew that Matt was too dozy to even notice how they'd got in and he probably wouldn't wonder in the morning. Angel noticed Spike's gestures and shook his head.  
"If you don't change him, he'll wonder why even more!" Spike hissed "It's the done thing if you're the same sex as someone! If you're embarrassed because you fancy him of course..."  
He had to sit down when Angel kicked his other leg. Angel slipped Matt down to his boxers and tucked him in. Matt didn't even wake up.  
"We have to talk to that Watcher," Angel said "He needs working hard but when he's this tired - Spike, put that down!"  
Spike looked up, Matt's diary in his hands.  
"Listen to this!" he said gleefully and began to read "I can't get that weird cryptic guy out of my head. He's worse than Gennai, at least Gennai wasn't drop-dead gorgeous!"  
"Spike!" Angel hissed. Spike (in his normal manner) ignored Angel completely.  
"Seriously though, that guy really has something. If Istu saw him, he'd probably forsake me and take him on instead! I was dreaming about him last night - the drop-dead gorgeous cryptic guy, not Istu."  
"William the Bloody, put that down this second!" Angel snarled.  
Spike grinned.  
"Don't you want to know what he was dreaming?"  
"No!"  
Spike's eyes were flickering over the page.  
"Oooh!" he said "Threesome!"  
Angel snatched the diary away from Spike and shoved it back under the bed where Spike had got it from.  
"We are going!" he hissed.  
Spike was still giggling as he bodily dragged him out of the window.  
  
End of Part 2.  



	3. Secrets

Yamato, the Vampire Slayer  
Secrets.  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or Buffy which is probably a good thing considering some of the stuff I'd do with them!  
  
"I always worry when it's something surprise," Sora said, looking at her lunch "I mean, what's the surprise?"  
"Normally that it doesn't contain what it says it does," Tai said "Or that it's not acceptable for the human digestive system!"  
Sora and Izzy both laughed. They looked at the food.  
"I think the surprise this time is - " Izzy began, then stopped "Look."  
Tai looked. It was Matt. He was sitting by himself at a table, absent-mindedly eating while reading a magazine of some sort. He moved slightly and Tai saw the rather impressive black eye he was sporting.  
"What's going on with him?" Sora asked, sounding sad.  
Tai shrugged and looked at his plate. The last time he'd had a proper talk with Matt had been about two months ago now. And that had ended with Matt breaking his nose. Since then, Matt had been withdrawing into himself.  
"It's amazing to see him here," he said bitterly "Normally he misses lunch altogether!"  
Sora looked sad.  
"You two used to be so close," she said.  
"I haven't spoke to Matt for ages," Tai said dully "Still never mind. He doesn't speak to his band anymore either."  
Sora and Izzy both looked at each. The school had been hot with gossip about Matt Ishida and the band. While Matt hadn't officially left the band, everyone knew that he rarely got to practise anymore and he never seemed to talk to anyone.  
"I just want to know why he's changed," Tai said "Even TK doesn't understand anymore. Apparently Matt's practically cut off communication with him too."  
"I can't imagine that!" Izzy said "Matt and TK were always so close!"  
Tai sighed.  
"I just wish I knew that had changed him," he said sadly.  
As they watched, a group of kids walked past. One of them leaned down and grabbed a handful of Matt's hair, giving it a yank. Sitting by yourself in their cafeteria just opened you to bullies, even if you were Matt Ishida. Tai winced, not sure what would happen. To his surprise, Matt twisted out of the boy's grip easily, reached up and grabbed the boy's arm, throwing him over his shoulder so he landed with a bang on the table. The whole cafeteria looked up with gasps.  
"Don't touch me!" Matt yelled "You never touch me!"  
The boy rolled off the table looking shaken. Matt turned and left the cafeteria.  
"Where did he learn that?" Sora whispered.  
Tai just shrugged.  
* * * *  
Matt cut the rest of school. He couldn't be bothered. Besides, he'd already missed so many classes, one more afternoon wouldn't make a difference. He mooched around and finally went home. Taking out a stake, he began performing some of the exercises Ms Fuyutsuki had taught him. It passed the time. Then he flopped down on the sofa and watched TV for a while, not really paying attention to what he was seeing. He only listened when it got to the news, listening for reports of unusual deaths. It was almost instinctive now.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Who is it?" Matt called dully.  
"Toshiki."  
Matt slowly got up and opened to door.  
"Hey Toshiki," he said.  
Toshiki looked at the black eye before coming in. He sat down and looked at Matt.  
"What's going on?" he asked bluntly.  
"Nothing," Matt said.  
"Liar," Toshiki said "Matt, you've practically quit the band. You never speak to your friends. You cut class. You've got a black eye. You've always got bruises."  
Matt hung his head.  
"Toshiki, nothing's going on. Really," he said.  
Toshiki swallowed.  
"Matt," he said softly "Is...has your father been beating you?"  
Matt looked at him, shocked.  
"No! God!"  
Toshiki looked relieved. Matt reached over and touched his wrists gently.  
"It's okay," he said quietly "Toshiki, it's nice of you to worry about me. And I glad that you care enough to ask that. But...but it's not like that. And there is something going on but I can't tell you about it."  
"Why?" Toshiki asked "Why not?"  
Matt shook his head.  
"It's too complicated," he said "And there's nothing you can do. It's....it's just there, that's all."  
Toshiki looked miserable. Matt gave his friend a hug.  
"I'm sorry Toshiki," he said "I swear I'm fine. And I'm sorry about the band but..."  
Toshiki sighed.  
"But why can't you explain?" he asked "Matt, we're your friends. We wouldn't judge you! I mean, look at Akemi!"  
Matt shook his head.  
"Toshiki, I know," he said "But...but I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry."  
Toshiki sighed.  
"Well, I tried," he muttered "I'll see you around Matt."  
Matt saw him out. He closed the door, then sat down and cried. He cried until he heard his father coming in, then stopped himself. His father didn't even notice.  
* * * *  
Angel was woken up by Spike bouncing on the bed.  
"Spike, piss off," he ordered.  
"Nope!" Spike said "I want to talk to you."  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't bug off," Angel said.  
Spike sprang up gracefully and dropped heavily onto Angel's middle. Angel doubled up with a muffled curse.  
"Spike, what the hell do you want?"  
Spike stared down at him.  
"That Boy-Slayer," he said "We should help him."  
"You think?" Angel said "Why?"  
"Cause he's just a kid," Spike said "And he likes you which is a sign of good taste. And that Watcher's a useless bint! And I think he might turn into a Faith if he doesn't get his friends helping."  
"Why do you think that?" Angel asked.  
Spike shrugged.  
"Because," he said "If he doesn't have friends like Buffy did, he's going to become a Faith. We should help him."  
Angel sighed.  
"Spike," he said "I have to go back to LA sooner or later."  
Spike shrugged.  
"We should help him for a while," he said "Don't you think?"  
Angel nodded.  
"Let's contact Ms Fuyutsuki," he said "We can try."  
Spike cheered. He got off Angel (to Angel's relief) and snuggled up (which wasn't to Angel's relief). Trust Spike.  
"Do you think he's attractive?" Spike asked.  
"What? No!" Angel spluttered.  
Spike looked at him, a wicked glint in his eyes.  
"You used to think I was attractive!" he said.  
Angel turned crimson.  
"Spike, shut up!" he said.  
"Angel, you and me used to screw!" Spike said "We've only stopped because you're a great big puff with a soul and fell in love with a Slayer! You used to screw guys all the time! Now tell me if you think that the Boy-Slayer's attractive!"  
Angel rolled his eyes.  
"Yes! All right? I think that he's attractive!" he said.  
"Woo-hoo!" Spike wolf-whistled and started bouncing up and down "Angel's got a cru-sh. Angel's got a cru-sh!"  
"I don't!" Angel hissed "I just think that he's attractive! Spike, if you don't shut up I'll kill you!"  
Spike giggled and snuggled up again.  
"I wonder what he'd say..."  
"Oh shut up!" Angel snapped.  
* * * *  
"Tai. It's nice to see you but Matt's not here," Mr Ishida said "And I'm just going out."  
Tai shrugged.  
"It's okay," he said "I'll wait. I'll be fine."  
Mr Ishida nodded.  
"Okay then," he said "Matt shouldn't be too long."  
Tai walked into Matt's bedroom. He'd known that Matt was out or rather, he'd guessed.  
He felt guilty about what he was about to do but he'd had enough. He was going to find out what was wrong with Matt and this was the only way.  
Tai began to search the room. He felt terrible but he had to find out what Matt had been doing. Most things were completely normal. Tai remembered this stuff from when he and Matt actually spoken.  
He was looking through the bottom of the wardrobe when his hand connected with a bag. Tai pulled it out and opened it, then stared.  
The bag was filled with weapons. Tai could see wooden stakes, knives and spiked brass knuckles. It also contained bottles and jars filled with water and crosses. Tai stared at it, completely confused. Pulling the bag with him, he looked under the bed. Spotting a leather-bound book, he pulled it out.  
"Matt's diary," he muttered.  
He felt a pang of sick guilt but ignored it. Slowly, he opened it in the middle.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Too tired to write anything much. Ms F. had me smacking a punch bag all day. I hate that stupid punch bag! I'm going to burn the stupid thing! God, I hate this. I hate this. Why did this have to happen to me?  
  
  
That was all. Tai blinked. Well, that was a fairly useless entry. He flicked back a few pages.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Oh my God this isn't real.  
Today, this woman approached me after school. Her name was Ishiko Fuyutsuki. She calls herself 'A Watcher'. My Watcher. And she's says that I'm a Vampire Slayer.  
  
Tai slowly continued to read. He read the entry about three times before finally managing to take it in.  
"Oh my God," he said dully.  
He slowly flicked through the rest of it. Each entry detailed the strangest things, Matt's studies on different demons, on his different exercises, on his different feelings.  
Including his feelings for Tai.  
"Tai?"  
Tai looked up. Matt was staring at him.  
"Matt," he blurted.  
"My diary," Matt said softly "My things."  
"Matt, what the hell is this?" Tai said "What the hell is all this? Is this some sort of sick joke?"  
Matt snatched the diary out of his hands.  
"How much have you read?" he demanded.  
"Enough!" Tai said "Matt, tell me this is a joke!"  
"Would it matter if I said it was real?" Matt asked "Would you believe me?"  
"Of course not!" Tai said "Matt, what the hell is wrong with you? This can't be real!"  
"No," Matt said "It can't be real, can it? Vampires aren't real, demons aren't real. There's no such thing as a vampire slayer. No such thing."  
He sat down on the bed, not looking at Tai.  
"I'm just crazy right?" he said, his voice rising in pitch "Just gullible, stupid, crazy. Don't understand anything."  
"Matt," Tai said "God Matt, don't say that. You're not crazy you're just..."  
"Just what?" Matt screamed, whirling round "Just stupid? Just sick? It's real Tai! This is all real! You think I'd do this by choice? Lose my friends, my band, just because I'm sick? This is real!"  
"It can't be real!" Tai yelled "Matt, maybe you are crazy! This isn't real! You need help!"  
"I'm not crazy!" Matt yelled "Okay? I'm not crazy, I'm not sick! I..."  
"Of course you're sick!" Tai yelled "You think you're a vampire slayer who kills vampires and demons. And then there's..."  
He broke off but it was too late.  
"There's what?" Matt snarled "Go on! Go on! Finish it! I'm gay or transsexual, whatever! Go on, say it!"  
Tai hung his head.  
"Matt, I..."  
"I'm not transsexual!" Matt cried "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! I can't help this! I'M NOT CRAZY!"  
He was crying, Tai saw, crying violently. Almost instinctively, Tai reached for him.  
"Matt...Matt, please don't. Please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."  
Matt twitched away from Tai's hands.  
"Why did you have to do this Tai?" he cried "Why? Now nothing's ever even going to be the same because you think I'm crazy!"  
He sank onto the floor and buried his face in his arms. Tai just sat there. Matt suddenly looked up and stared at Tai.  
"You mustn't tell anyone," he said flatly "You mustn't tell anyone ever. Think whatever you like. But this is our secret."  
Tai stood up.  
"Fine," he said dully "Fine. I won't tell."  
He left slowly in a daze, leaving Matt huddled bitterly on the floor behind him.  
So now Tai knew. Tai knew that he was a vampire slayer. Or rather, Tai knew but didn't care. Because he didn't believe.  
Matt gave another violent sob. What was Tai going to do? Would he tell everyone? What would happen?  
Matt shuddered. The thing was, Tai had voiced his own thoughts. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he was sick. Maybe this was some weird twisted fantasy thing.  
Matt scrambled up. Grabbing a bag, he shoved weapons in it then left the apartment. He had to escape, he had to prove that he wasn't insane.  
Why had this happened to him?  
  
End of Part 3.  
  
  



	4. Maths Lessons and Useless Demonology

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
Maths Lessons and Useless Demonology  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - Nope. I don't own any Digimon or Buffy. Not ever.  
  
The teacher was droning on and on and on. Tai blinked, struggling to stay awake. Why did anyone care? What good would Maths do for him?  
He felt his head nodding and jerked himself up quickly. Looking round, he saw that most students were in the same state of torpor.  
His eyes instinctively went to Matt's desk. Matt had given in and was asleep. Tai wondered briefly about trying to wake him up, then shrugged. He was too far away from Matt to do anything anyway.  
The teacher's drone continued. Tai sighed and rubbed his eyes irritably. Something dragged his eyes back to Matt.  
Matt was shaking slightly in his sleep. As Tai watched, Matt frowned, stirring slightly.  
"No..."  
It was a very quiet whisper but Tai heard it. He looked at Matt anxiously. Was Matt having a nightmare?  
"No," Matt whimpered again "No."  
The teacher suddenly seemed to become aware that something was wrong in the classroom. He looked over and Matt.  
"Mr Ishida," he said "Mr Ishida."  
It didn't work. Matt was obviously fast asleep and tightly in the grip of his nightmare.  
"NO!" he screamed suddenly "NO, NO, NO! TAI! TAICHI!"  
He was thrashing around now and it was a miracle that he was still on his seat. Tai leapt over and shook him.  
"Matt! Matt!"  
Matt jerked awake, lashing out at him blindly. He caught Tai on the side of the head, sending Tai down like a nine-pin. There was an utter silence in the classroom.  
"Mr Yagami, are you all right?" the teacher asked.  
Tai nodded, rubbing the side of his head.  
"Just a fractured skull," he said.  
Matt was looking confused he noticed, like he wasn't sure what had happened.  
"Matt, should you go to the nurses office?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Matt said "Yeah, maybe I should."  
He stood up looking slightly dizzy.  
"Should I take him?" Tai asked.  
"Yes," the teacher said.  
Tai slowly led Matt out of the room. Matt was walking more like a sleepwalker than anything. He looked sick.  
"Are you okay?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah," Matt said "Just...just over-tired."  
He seemed reluctant to say more. Tai knew why.  
"Matt," he said carefully "Were you dreaming about...something bad?"  
"Like vampires?" Matt said caustically "Yes actually. I was."  
Tai swallowed. Matt supposed that Tai had handled everything by denying it.  
"Matt, maybe you should tell somebody," he said "About these...dreams."  
"So that's how you've handled it?" Matt said bitterly "You think I'm just having crazy dreams?"  
"No!" Tai said "Well...not exactly."  
"You think that I'm delusional?" Matt said savagely.  
"Maybe!" Tai exploded. He quietened his voice slightly "Matt, I don't know okay? But I think maybe...maybe something bad has happened to you and this is how you're dealing with it. Do you see what I mean?"  
Matt stared at him.  
"That actually makes sense," he said "For a wonder. God, isn't it amazing how the mind tries to rationalise things? You'd never have thought of something that intelligent if it wasn't for the fact that I'm offering you something that you can't accept."  
"Of course I can't accept it!" Tai snapped "It's crazy! Matt, I think you should talk to someone..."  
"No!" Matt said "I'm not talking to anyone! I. Am. Not. Crazy. All right? Now leave me alone. Go back to class. Go back to your rational world. Leave me to mine."  
Tai looked at him for a long moment. Then he turned and walked off. Matt stared silently after him.  
So this was how his life was going to be. He'd grow up lonely with no friends. He'd live alone probably, unless he lived with Ms Fuyutsuki. No family. No friends. No job unless he could get more schoolwork in than he was now. No interesting job anyway. He'd be the mad old hermit in the apartment building. Kids would be scared of him. He'd grow old and die and nobody would notice his death for weeks until the smell got so bad that people would have to notice.  
Matt gave a strangled sob. A tear ran down his face.  
Welcome to your life Matt Ishida. Enjoy being a miserable hermit.  
* * * *  
"Yamato," Ms Fuyutsuki said "I have a task for you."  
Matt looked up from the book he was studying.  
"Thank God," he said "If I have to read one more word, I'll scream. Who cares about Tyack Demons anyway? They seem pretty harmless to me."  
Ms Fuyutsuki had to agree but she didn't say anything.  
"There's been a number of mysterious abductions lately," she said "Children vanishing. No bodies have been recovered and no ransom notes have been sent."  
"So we're looking for a demon that eats children whole?" Matt said.  
"Perhaps. Or perhaps we're looking for something that abducts children with a particular aim in mind."  
"Okay," Matt said "Where'd I start looking?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki gave him an area.  
"Ken lives around there," Matt said.  
He wished he hadn't. Just mentioning one of his old friends made him feel sick inside, like he'd eaten something bad.  
"Ichijouji Ken? Child genius?" Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
Matt nodded.  
"We're....we were friends," he said.  
Ms Fuyutsuki smiled.  
"I like your choice in friends," she said.  
Matt wondered what she'd say if she knew that Ken Ichijouji had been an evil Digimon Emperor, the reason that the new Digidestined had been called in the first place. He had a feeling she'd blow her top.  
"So I look tonight," he said "Great fun."  
* * * *  
"You don't have to see me home," Ken said for the umpteenth time.  
"I don't have to but I like to," Davis said firmly "You know I do."  
Ken smiled at his friend. Davis always insisted on babying him. Ken always pretended to moan but really he liked it.  
"So got any ideas for tomorrow," Davis asked.  
Ken shook his head.  
"I have a French Test," he said.  
Davis gave him an incredulous look.  
"You learn French?"  
Ken nodded.  
"Man," Davis said "And I though I was hard done by learning English!"  
Ken shrugged.  
"I don't mind," he said. Teasingly, he switched into French "Besides, it means I can do this and really piss you off!"  
"Stop that!" Davis said "I don't speak French!"  
"I know," Ken said, switching to English "Let's see if you even know that this isn't French."  
"Stop it!" Davis wailed "I don't know any French!"  
Ken rolled his eyes.  
"That was English!" he said "Don't you pay any attention in class?"  
"No," Davis said cheerfully "When will I ever need those things?"  
Ken rolled his eyes again. They he stiffened.  
"Did you hear something then?" he asked.  
"No," Davis said.  
Ken shrugged.  
"Oh."  
They kept walking. When the strange noise came again, they both heard it.  
"Ken," Davis said softly "I think there's someone following us."  
"Let's speed up slightly," Ken suggested.  
They began moving faster. The noises continued. It was a sort of dragging noise. Ken found himself thinking about people dragging dead bodies around and shivered.  
"Davis..."  
Davis glanced behind him. Ken saw his face lose all it's colour. Turning, he started.  
Something was staring at them. It was human shaped but strange tentacles hung from it and dragged on the floor. It was covered in those tentacles. It stared at them flatly out of emotionless black eyes.  
"Oh God..." Ken said softly.  
"Ken," Davis said shakily "Let's run."  
"Let's," Ken agreed.  
"Stop!" the creature ordered. It spoke quite flatly but Ken found his feet rooted to the spot.  
"Davis," he whimpered, feeling terrified.  
Davis said nothing. He clutched at Ken's hand as the thing came nearer.  
"You will be my slaves," the creature said "I will use you to bring up my spawn. And when the time is right, when you are just broken shells, they will devour you."  
"Davis!" Ken said "Davis, do something!"  
Davis said nothing, just continued to stare. He was more deeply under the creatures spell than Ken.  
"Davis!" Ken said again.  
"Come," the creature ordered, it's voice more effective than any Dark Rings. Ken could feel his legs beginning to move.  
"I think not actually," a voice said from the shadows.  
The creature turned, in time to see someone spring at it.  
"Freeze!" the creature snarled.  
Ken felt himself stop obediently but the figure didn't. It slammed into the creature, knocking it back. The figure whipped something out of a pocket that shone in the street lamp. A long bladed knife. The creature screamed as it pierced one of its tentacles.  
"Davis!" Ken sobbed "Davis, please wake up!"  
The creature threw the figure into the white light. Then Ken saw who it was.  
"Matt?"  
Matt threw him a glance.  
"Run!" he yelled "Ken, Davis, get out of here!"  
"We can't!" Ken cried "We can't move and Davis won't talk to me!"  
Matt swore. The creature lashed its tentacles at him. Matt managed to duck with a muffled curse.  
"Matt?" Davis murmured softly.  
Ken looked at him.  
"Davis, we have to get out of here!" he said desperately "Davis, please!"  
Davis looked at him. As he did, the creature lashed out a tentacle at them. It struck Ken straight in the chest.  
White hot pain shot through Ken's body. He gave a shuddering cry, then dropped unconscious to the floor.  
* * * *  
"KEN!" Matt screamed "Ken, no!"  
His friend lay huddled, obviously unconscious. Matt felt rage surging over him.  
"You...you thing!" he screamed at the demon.  
"Ken!" he heard Davis crying "Ken, Ken!"  
Obviously the enchantment was broken. Matt didn't pay any attention to it, concentrated on avoiding the tentacles that were trying to whip him.  
Then the demon screamed. Glancing up, Matt saw Angel attacking it with an axe. He spotted Spike lunging too. The demon flung out its tentacles, trying to protect itself. Matt lifted his knife and threw it into the centre of the demon with deadly accuracy. The demon gave one long howling scream, then collapsed to the floor. As they watched, it disintegrated into fine white powder.  
Matt ran over to Ken and Davis. Davis had Ken in his arms and was crying. Ken looked utterly white and drained.  
"Ken!" Matt said "Ken! Ken, say something!"  
Nothing. Ken didn't even flicker. Matt felt for a pulse praying.  
"He's alive!"  
He heard Angel and Spike coming up behind them.  
"Ken," Davis said "Ken, I'm sorry, I should have protected you! Ken, please wake up!"  
"We need to get him inside," Angel said softly.  
Matt swallowed. He carefully lifted Ken in his arms. Ken stirred.  
"Ken!" Davis said "Ken?"  
Ken's eyes opened.  
"D-Davis?" he said "It hurts..."  
Davis clutched at him and started crying again. Ken hugged Davis as best he could, still shivering.  
"Matt?" he said.  
"Hey Ken," Matt said gently.  
"What was that thing?" Ken said "What was it? What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter," Matt said "Come on. Let's get you home."  
* * * *  
They all sat round in Ken's bedroom. Ken was in bed. Davis was sprawled on it too, gently stroking Ken's hair, reluctant to let him go. He'd phoned his parents and said he was staying at Ken's. He didn't want to go out again. Matt sat at the computer chair and Angel and Spike just stood around.  
"What was that thing Matt?" Davis demanded "What did it do? You were fighting it!"  
"I know," Matt said "It's...it's very complicated."  
"No you don't," Ken said "You're going to tell us, you're not fobbing us off! You were fighting that thing!"  
"I don't know what it was," Matt said at last.  
"It was a Slydor demon," Angel spoke up quietly "A particularly nasty breed. They kidnap human children and use magic to attach them to their own offspring. The offspring grow, draining the children's energy until the Slydor offspring are adults. Then they eat the remaining empty husk of the child. Quite charmless."  
"Excuse me," Davis said. He leaped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
"I think you made him sick," Ken said.  
Angel looked guilty.  
"Angel knows all the fun facts," Spike said happily.  
"We need to find its nest and rescue those children," Matt said.  
"We'll do that," Angel said quickly "Don't worry about it."  
Matt gave him a smile. Angel quickly looked away, unable to miss the look in Matt's eyes. Davis came back in, wiping his mouth.  
"Sorry," he said dully.  
"It's okay," Matt said "I did that when I first staked a vampire."  
"Wuss!" Spike said.  
The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, Matt standing over him.  
"You said something?" Matt said, smiling politely.  
"Er...no," Spike said "Definitely not, nope, nuh uh."  
"Good," Matt said. He stepped back. Spike flashed Angel a look which Angel knew meant 'If I didn't have my chip, I'd take him down!'  
"Vampire?" Davis said.  
Matt sighed.  
"I'm a vampire Slayer," he said "It's a very long story but...there have been vampires and demons on this world long before there were humans. Now there's more humans than vampires and demons. And as long as humans and demons have coexisted, there has been a slayer. One gi - person in the world chosen with the strength and skill to hunt and kill vampires. And that's me."  
He looked at Ken and Davis. They were staring at him.  
"Wow," Ken said at last.  
"You mean there are more...things like that?" Davis asked shakily.  
"Lots of 'em," Spike said brightly "Worse ones."  
"Great," Davis said.  
"I need to sit down," Ken said.  
"You're already lying in bed," Angel said.  
"Oh yes," Ken said shakily.  
"So...you have to kill them?" Davis said slowly "All of them?"  
Matt nodded.  
"When did you find out?" Ken asked.  
"Some months ago," Matt said "It feels like forever."  
"So that's why you've been so weird," Davis said.  
Matt nodded. Davis dropped off the bed and came over. To Matt's surprise, Davis gave him a hug. Matt wanted to push him away but somehow he ended up pressed his face into Davis's spiky hair and snuffling pathetically. Angel stepped over and wrapped an arm round Spike's head, stopping him saying anything.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Davis asked.  
"You'd never have believed me," Matt said.  
"Of course we would," Davis said.  
"Tai didn't," Matt said.  
Davis drew back with a frown.  
"You told him?"  
Matt shook his head.  
"He went through my room and read my diary," he said expressionlessly "He now thinks I'm a crazy loony."  
Davis gave him a slightly shocked look. Matt sat on the computer chair again. Angel released Spike.  
"What do we do?" Ken asked.  
"Nothing," Matt said "At least, you two don't. Ms Fuyutsuki..."  
"Who?"  
"Ms Ishiko Fuyutsuki. She's my Watcher. The Watcher trains the Slayer up and makes sure that they survive," Matt said "Anyway, Ms Fuyutsuki told me that no one can ever know because you risk death."  
"Rubbish!" Ken said "We're not leaving you to fight alone!"  
"You don't have a choice," Matt said gently "I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Nonsense!" Davis said "We're the Digidestined."  
"The what?" Spike said.  
"Shut it Spike," Angel hissed.  
"These aren't Digimon," Matt said "You can't get involved. Vampires alone would probably slaughter you."  
"You can handle them!" Davis said mulishly.  
"Matt's different," Angel said gently, deciding to intervene "He's the Slayer. The Slayer has almost inhuman strength and powers that normal people don't have. He's built to kill vampires and demons. You aren't."  
"Well I'm not just sitting back and watching Matt do everything!" Davis said angrily "I'm going to help!"  
"What if I don't want you to?" Matt asked.  
"You can't stop me," Davis said.  
"Mistake," Spike said "Never tell a Slayer that they can't do something."  
"Spike," Angel said.  
He noticed the look Ken was giving him and scowled. Ken was giving him a 'I'm classifying you' look and Angel didn't like it much. Ken looked completely unabashed and just continued watching.  
"Matt, I don't want you doing this alone!" Davis said.  
"I'm okay," Matt said "Really."  
Angel shook his head.  
"Matt, maybe you should listen to them," he said "Listen, I was a friend to the last Slayer, Buffy."  
"Just friends?" Spike said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shut up Spike," Angel said "She had friends to help her. And they were really important. She needed them. It's dangerous but Buffy's friends were a valuable asset to her. Maybe yours could be."  
"I'd just like to point out that Buffy's friends were her age and older," Spike said "These two are only little sprogs."  
"Who're you calling a little sprog?" Davis demanded.  
"You," Spike said "And don't glare at me like that Goggle-Boy or I'll get pissed off and you won't like that."  
Davis glared at him obstinately.  
"Spike," Angel said warningly.  
"Are you two dating? Or related?" Davis asked.  
"Davis!" Ken and Matt both hissed at the same time.  
"What?" Davis said.  
"We're both," Spike said.  
"Spike!" Angel hissed in fury "Shut up!"  
"Cousins?" Ken asked.  
Spike opened his mouth. Angel dived over and covered it.  
"Spike if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to break into a church and make you eat the cross on the alter!" he hissed very quietly.  
He moved back. Spike remained silent.  
"Ignore him," Angel said "He talks bollocks."  
"But you're dating?" Matt said. He looked crushed.  
"No," Angel said firmly "Spike and I are not dating."  
He felt a pang of guilt. It would probably have been better for Matt if he'd thought that they were dating. Then he wouldn't be getting his hopes up. Even Buffy hadn't been smitten so fast.  
"Spike and I had better go," he said "We need to find that Slydor demon's nest."  
"Do you need my help?" Matt asked.  
"No, it's okay," Angel said.  
He and Spike left.  
"I'd better go home then," Matt said "Dad'll go nuclear if he finds out I'm not there."  
He looked at Ken and Davis.  
"Don't tell anyone," he said "Promise me."  
"We promise," both boys said.  
"Thanks," Matt said "Don't have nightmares. I'll see you tomorrow."  
He walked out. Davis and Ken starting silently after him.  
  
The End of Part 4.  



	5. License to...?

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
License to...?  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon and I never will. Likewise Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
"D-Davis!"  
Davis jerked awake at the cry. For a second, he didn't have a clue where he was. Then he remembered that he was staying the night at Ken's.  
"Ken?"  
He sat up and looked around.  
Ken was kneeling on the floor. He was shaking.  
"Davis, it hurts!" he cried.  
Davis fell out of the bed and landed next to him.  
"Ken, what's wrong?" he said "Ken! Ken, what hurts?"  
Ken looked at him. His face was strained and utterly white.  
"Davis, help me!" he cried.  
Then he retched. Davis dodged, then stared.  
Ken had just vomited blood.  
"HELP!" Davis screamed "COME QUICK!"  
When Mr and Mrs Ichijouji rushed in, Davis was holding Ken in his arms as Ken whimpered in pain. They took one look at the state of the floor and Mr Ichijouji ran to phone an ambulance.  
* * * *  
"Matt! Matt, you'll be late for school!"  
Matt opened his eyes groggily.  
"School? Oh...'nother five minutes. Please."  
Mr Ishida glared at the hunp in the bed irritably. Matt always seemed reluctant to wake up in the mornings recently, no matter how early he went to bed.  
"Matt, you'll be late!"  
"What a tragedy," Matt muttered.  
Mr Ishida yanked the covers off. Matt swore, then remembered that his father was standing there and blushed sheepishly.  
"Oh...sorry Dad."  
"Like I said, you'll be late," Mr Ishida said. The phone rang and he went to answer it as Matt slowly got up. The last thing he wanted to face was school. Still, he knew better than to try and not go. His father never let him skive, ever.  
"Typical of someone who's not taken a vacation in fifteen years," Matt mumbled, trying to find some clean socks.  
"Dad!" he yelled "Did you do any laundry? Dad? Dad?"  
He leaned out of the room to glare at his father. To his surprise his father was still standing at the phone, looking upset.  
"What's wrong Dad?" Matt asked.  
"That was your friend Davis Motomiya," Mr Ishida said "He wants you down at the hospital. Apparently, Ken Ichijouji's had some sort of accident."  
Matt froze.  
"Oh no..."  
* * * *  
Ken lay in the hospital bed. He was unconscious now and wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Mr and Mrs Ichijouji were talking to the doctors anxiously. Davis was sitting outside silently when Matt arrived.  
"Davis!"  
Davis looked at him.  
"What happened?" Matt asked.  
"He woke up and was sick!" Davis said "And he was sick blood Matt! He was sick blood and then he was just screaming about how painful it was. The doctors don't know what's wrong."  
"They wouldn't."  
Davis blinked.  
"Ah," Matt said "Um, Ms Fuyutsuki, meet Motomiya Davis. Davis, meet Ms Fuyutsuki Ishiko."  
"Hi," Davis said.  
"She's my Watcher," Matt added.  
Ms Fuyutsuki gave Matt a look.  
"We'll talk about this later," she said.  
Matt winced. He had a feeling that she wasn't pleased about Ken and Davis knowing about his identity. But there were more important things to worry about. Like Ken.  
"How is he?" Mr Fuyutsuki asked, her voice gentling.  
"Unconscious," Davis said "The doctors said something about morphine or something."  
Ms Fuyutsuki nodded.  
"There's a big welt across where that thing hit him last night," Davis said.  
"The Slydor demon. Yes," Ms Fuyutsuki said "This is likely to need a magical spell of some sort. Yamato, I need you to come back with me to do some research."  
Matt nodded.  
"It's going to be okay Davis," he said firmly "Trust me."  
Davis gave him a small smile.  
"I do," he said "I know you'll make Ken better."  
The trust in his eyes scared Matt. What if he couldn't? What if he was unable to help Ken?  
"Yamato!"  
"I'm coming!" Matt said quickly. He gave Davis a wave and then followed Ms Fuyutsuki out of the hospital.  
* * * *  
Angel was woken by Spike throwing a basin of water over him.  
"WILLIAM THE BLOODY, WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?"  
"No," Spike said "Dammit Angel, why do you have to sleep so deeply?"  
Angel scowled.  
"What exactly do you want?"  
Spike sighed.  
"Those kids we saved," he said "They're all sick."  
"What?" Angel asked confusedly.  
"Okay, you remember that girl who was totally hot when we took that little kid home so I gave her our phone number?"  
"You WHAT?"  
"Oh yes, you weren't there," Spike said calmly "Well I did. And she phoned and said that he's been throwing up blood and is suffering in hospital. She wants us to do something."  
"Oh crap," Angel said "Okay, hand me the phone."  
"Why?"  
"Need to contact Matt," Angel said.  
"Ohhh, Matt!" Spike teased.  
"Spike, if you don't shut up about that..."  
"I'm quiet, I'm quiet."  
* * * *  
"This is useless!" Matt yelled, throwing the book at the wall.  
"That is an antique," Ms Fuyutsuki said coolly "Please refrain from throwing my books at the wall."  
Matt scowled at her.  
"Ken's sick," he said "And according to Angel and Spike..."  
"Spike?"  
Matt blinked.  
"That's the other guy's name," he said "You remember, there's two of them who keep showing up and helping me? Angel and Spike. I know it sounds like a TV show but..."  
"Angel and Spike," Ms Fuyutsuki repeated "Wait there Yamato."  
"Like I'm going to move," Matt mumbled "Where would I go?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki returned a few moments later with a large book.  
"Yamato," she said "Are these the men you've met?"  
Matt looked.  
"Yes, that's them," he said "They're in a book?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki frowned.  
"Yamato," she said "Angel and Spike are vampires."  
"WHAT?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki sighed.  
"Read it," she said simply.  
She watched Matt's face as he did. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Matt's face fell and he suddenly looked like he might cry.  
"But they helped us," he said "They...they helped me. Angel saved me from a vampire."  
"He did?"  
Matt nodded.  
"I fell asleep," he muttered shamefacedly "I got ambushed. Angel stopped them killing me."  
Ms Fuyutsuki frowned. Something was nagging at her.  
"Yamato," she said "Keep researching. I'm going to make a phone call."  
Matt waited until she'd left the room, then buried his face in his knees. He hadn't realised exactly how attached he'd become to Angel.  
'You're being dumb' he told himself 'You don't even know him! He's just cute, that's all.'  
But he couldn't help feeling miserable. He'd trusted Angel. And Spike too. He'd thought that they were friends of his.  
Matt unburied his knees and began looking through the book, trying to stay distracted.  
He wasn't focusing on the book but something caught his eye.  
'The Slydor demon gives birth to its babies and attaches them to human children. They drain....'  
"Blah, blah, blah," Matt mumbled skipping it. His eyes lit on something else.  
'The Slydor babies are attached until the connections are broken. If the connections are not broken by use of magic in the space of 72 hours, the babies continued to drain the energy until the child dies. The Slydor babies do not have to be present for their parents to attach them to the child. They cannot be killed by normal methods, although they can give the appearance of death if attacked. The connection between demon and child works from long distances, meaning that the connection must be broken to save the child. The connection can only by the use of a complex spell, including the use of the Charm of Quor, a sapphire and diamond amulet with unusual properties. To work successfully, the Charm must be taken to a high open space with unusual amounts of electric currents.'  
Matt took the book to Ms Fuyutsuki.  
"They've got me on hold," she said crossly. She looked at the book.  
"Times running out," Matt said "Most of the children have been connected over 48 hours. Ken's only got another day!"  
Ms Fuyutsuki reached into a drawer and removed some paper. She wrote down an address.  
"Go there," she ordered "A wicca lives there by the name of Aida Kaya. If anyone can help, she can."  
Matt left.  
* * * *  
Kaya Aida turned out to be an incredibly normal person as far as Matt could see. He had a feeling that she went to Tai's Mum's fungus cooking class. She listened to his story silently.  
"I have a Charm of Quor," she said at last "But the high open space...the only place is the Odiaba Power Station."  
"But that's miles away!" Matt said.  
"And I don't have a car," Kaya said. She scowled "Stupid car company! I'm never using them again!"  
"But what do we do?" Matt demanded "Ms Fuyutsuki doesn't have a car!"  
Kaya frowned.  
"Do you know anyone trustworthy with a car?" she asked "They must be completely trustworthy. If everyone knows I'm a wicca then I'll have a problem."  
Matt thought.  
"Well...there is one person."  
* * * *  
The band were practising. It wasn't the same without Matt, but they were practising.  
"You're getting it wrong Toshiki!" Gendo growled "You are just absolutely hopeless!"  
"Oh shut up," Toshiki said.  
Akemi absently started making up drum beats. He only stopped when Istu threw a balled up piece of music at him.  
"Oh this is stupid!" Gendo exploded "Are we going to practise or not?"  
"Not!" came the chorus. Gendo scowled.  
"Come on guys!"  
"Why bother?" Istu said "We need Matt, you know we do."  
At that point, the door banged open.  
"Speak of the devil!" Akemi said, looking impressed "Istu, that's uncanny! You should go into show business!"  
Matt gave him a slightly confused look.  
"Gendo!" he said "Quick! I need your help!"  
"Excuse me?" Gendo said.  
"Please!" Matt said "This is urgent! I need you to drive me and a friend up to the Odiaba Power Station."  
"WHAT?"  
The rest of the band were all staring too. Matt swallowed.  
"Gendo please," he said "I can't explain now but this is really, really important."  
"Why should I?" Gendo said angrily "You dropped out of the band without a single word to anyone, you haven't spoken to us in months! Now you expect lifts!"  
"Gendo, please!" Matt cried "Look, I'll explain, I promise! I'm sorry about everything but it's all been complicated! Please, you have to do this, please!"  
Gendo looked at the others.  
"Please," Matt said "I promise I'll explain everything!"  
"Fine," Gendo said "Come on you lot."  
"You can't all come!" Matt said.  
He got withering looks from everyone.  
"Of course you can," he said with a sigh "Come on."  
* * * *  
Gendo's van had recently been repainted ruby red with pink drips. Matt wisely said nothing about the choice of colour and just let Gendo get driving before beginning the story. Kaya looked doubtfully at the band and looked even more doubtful when Matt began to tell them everything but she didn't say anything. The band listened.  
"You've flipped your lid," Akemi said when Matt had finished.  
"That is the coolest thing I ever heard!" Istu said "I'm friends with a super-hero!"  
"You're friends with a maniac!" Gendo said.  
"But you'll still drive us up there?" Matt pleaded.  
"Of course," Gendo said "I'll even start breaking speed limits."  
"Oh no!" all the band yelled and ducked their heads. Gendo had a tendency to start driving like a maniac every now and then. It was normally best not to be around.  
"You'll get arrested! You don't have a license!" Matt yelled.  
"He doesn't have a licence?!" Kaya shouted.  
"Long story!" the band all chorused at her. Gendo started driving quicker but resisted the maniac urges.  
"Do you all think I'm crazy?" Matt asked in a small voice.  
The band looked at each other.  
"Oh Matt," Akemi said eventually "We always thought you were crazy!"  
"Akemi, you know what I mean," Matt said.  
"What's your name?" Toshiki asked.  
"Yamato Ishida."  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Eight fingers, two thumbs."  
"Who's President of the United States?"  
"Who cares?"  
"You're not crazy," Toshiki said.  
Istu laughed.  
"Matt, you know I'll always love you, crazy or not," he said.  
"Damn," Matt said "I thought this story would put you off."  
"NOTHING puts me off," Istu said proudly "I will not be put off until you and I have screwed."  
"Where upon you will say 'But Matt, it was so good, I think it really meant something'," Matt said "And then I'll never be rid of you!"  
The band all started laughing. Kaya raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to tell Ishiko Fuyutsuki that her Slayer was quite possibly slightly deranged.  
"But do you believe me?" Matt asked, going back to the point.  
"I believe anything you say," Istu said.  
"Istu, if you don't have anything serious to contribute, please shut up," Gendo said.  
"I believe you," Akemi said.  
Everyone looked at Akemi.  
"Eyes on the road, eyes on the road!" Kaya shrieked at Gendo, noticing that he was looking too. Gendo looked at the road and swore loudly as he saw a car coming straight at them.  
"Yamato Ishida!" Kaya shouted "I asked for someone reliable!"  
"The band are reliable!" Matt shot back "Just slightly deranged!"  
"You believe Matt?" Toshiki said to Akemi, deciding to go back to the important point.  
"Yes," Akemi said "Well, there are stranger things aren't there, than Matt being some sort of super-hero."  
"Stranger things like what?" Gendo asked.  
"Thanks," Matt said, sounding hurt.  
"Like Istu thinking that he ever has a chance with Matt," Akemi said "Like Robbie Williams actually being considered good-looking. Like people actually enjoying McDonalds burgers."  
"Actually, he's right," Gendo said "Okay Matt, I believe you too."  
Matt groaned. Toshiki patted his shoulder.  
"I think I'd like more proof first," he said.  
"I'll see what I can do," Matt said "Gendo, how much longer?"  
"You were the one who wanted me to drive like a normal person," Gendo said with a shrug.  
"GENDO!"  
"All right, all right, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."  
It didn't take them long to reach the Power Station, especially with Gendo driving like a slightly deranged person. Kaya was out of the van immediately, looking slightly sick. She'd already removed the Charm of Quor from a box she was carrying.  
"You lot stay down here!" she ordered sharply before running off. The band stood there uncertainly. There was suddenly an explosion of bright purple light that was far too bright for all of them. Then there was a silence.  
"Did everyone else just a really big purple light?" Istu asked.  
"Yes," Gendo said.  
"Oh good."  
Kaya walked back down shortly after.  
"That should have worked," she said "I thought it would be more powerful than that actually. I was expecting more of a kick."  
"Um...Kaya?" Matt said.  
"Yes?"  
"Your hair's sticking up on end."  
* * * *  
They arrived at the hospital quite soon after to find Ken sitting up eating a bowl of jelly and leaning quite snugly against Davis who was smiling happily.  
"Ken!"  
Matt shot in and gave him a hug.  
"Get off Matt," Ken said giving him a shove "I'm fine now."  
"What did you do?" Davis asked.  
"This witch cast a spell," Matt explained.  
"A witch?"  
Matt grinned.  
"Don't get too excited. She belongs to Tai's Mum's fungus cooking class. She's pretty normal."  
"So no broomsticks then?" Ken said "Rats. I've always fancied a ride on a broomstick."  
Matt laughed. Sitting on the bed, he hugged both of them.  
"I'm glad you're both okay," he said.  
"Oh get off and stop being soppy," Davis said.  
The band stood nearby watching. Ken suddenly noticed them and blinked.  
"They know," Matt said "We needed a lift to do the spell. I think they are still being a little dubious though..."  
"Oh no," Toshiki said "That flash of purple light convinced me! Unless you are really good with disco lighting, I'd say that was real magic."  
"Thanks," Matt said.  
The band cheerfully gathered round the bed.  
"But don't think this lets you off the hook with band practise!" Toshiki said "You've got to come back Matt! We need you! You'll have to make time!"  
Matt sighed.  
"All right, all right," he said "Fine you know. I'm just a super-hero with duties, supposed to save the world, you know. And I still have band practise!"  
They all laughed.  
"See, I've got it figured!" Istu said "We'll make you a schedule."  
He grabbed some paper and a pencil.  
"Hey! Those are my Math problems!" Ken protested.  
Istu ignored him.  
"Okay...here's school, here's band practise, here's studying, here's Slayer training, here's date with Istu..."  
Matt grabbed the paper off him.  
"ISTU!!!!!!"  
Istu gave him an angelic grin.  
  
End of Part 5  
  
  



	6. The Revenge of St. George

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
The Revenge of St. George  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - Nope, none of it's mine.  
  
"Yamato, did I not explain secret identity in clear enough terms?" Ms Fuyutsuki demanded "In the space of two days, you've told six people who you are! Even Miss Summers didn't do so badly!"  
Matt scowled.  
"It wasn't exactly intentional!" he snapped "It just...happened."  
Ms Fuyutsuki scowled.  
"I want to speak to all of them," she said "As soon as possible."  
"Then you'll have to come over to Ken's," Matt said sulkily "He's being babied - much to his utter rage - and his parents won't let him out."  
"That's fine with me," Ms Fuyutsuki said "I want to speak to them all tomorrow."  
* * * *  
They all ended up in Ken's bedroom. Ms Fuyutsuki got the computer chair while everyone either sat on the floor or Ken's bed. Ken took the floor, announcing that he was heartily sick of the stupid bed. Everyone avoided the slightly stained patches.  
"Remind me to make a fool-proof bloodstain remover," Ken said.  
"So all those criminals who commit murder can get blood out of their clothes?" Akemi suggested.  
Ken gave him a cold withering stare. Ken's withering stare hadn't lost any of it's power, even if he was no longer the Digimon Emperor.  
"Eek!" Akemi said "I'm crushed, I'm crushed, I remain silent! But not for very long. Matt, have I ever mentioned how attractive some of your friends are?" he asked, giving Ken an appreciative look.  
Ken turned crimson. The rest of the band grabbed pillows and attempted to smother Akemi with them.  
"That's enough," Ms Fuyutsuki said, sounding annoyed "Listen to me all of you. How much has Yamato explained?"  
"That he's a vampire Slayer, that there are lots of vampires and demons, that there always have been, that he kills them," Davis said cheerfully.  
Ms Fuyutsuki sighed.  
"I see," she said "I think it is vital that you understand two things. Firstly, you cannot tell anyone about this. Secondly, you cannot get involved."  
"Why not?" Akemi said "I want to be involved! I want to help!"  
"She's right guys," Matt said "I don't want any of you getting hurt. You can't fight demons."  
"But maybe we can help!" Ken said.  
"I highly doubt it," Ms Fuyutsuki said, glancing over them with a slightly contemptuous look on her face.  
"What's that for?" Gendo said "I bet I could kick any vampire's ass!"  
"I seriously doubt it," Matt said "Sorry Gend, but vampires aren't easy to fight."  
Gendo looked indignant.  
"But you'd probably give one a run for their money!" Matt added, not wanting to upset him.  
Ms Fuyutsuki gave him a look. Matt swallowed.  
"That other Slayer, Buffy, had friends," he said sulkily.  
"Mr Giles - her Watcher - might have gone for such untraditional methods," Ms Fuyutsuki said "But I prefer a more traditional approach. And I say that you will not have these friends following you around, getting in the way!"  
"We wouldn't get in the way!" Davis said angrily "You don't even know us!"  
"Davis," Matt said "Don't get mad. It won't help."  
Davis scowled. Ken rubbed his friend's arm.  
"Look," Toshiki said "We'd like to help Matt. Matt's our friend and I don't want him to be in danger without help."  
Matt grinned at him. Toshiki waved.  
Ms Fuyutsuki scowled.  
"I will not have civilians endangering themselves!" she snapped.  
"But Ms Fuyutsuki..." Akemi began.  
"No! Yamato, please explain to your friends that I will not give in."  
Matt sighed.  
"She means it guys," he said.  
"But we don't want Matt to get hurt!" Davis said "With our help, he might not get hurt!"  
"What possible good could you do?" Ms Fuyutsuki asked scornfully.  
"How hard can it be to poke a sharp wooden stick through something?" Davis asked.  
Ms Fuyutsuki gave him another withering look.  
"This conversation is over," she said coldly "Yamato, you may stay with your friends a little longer if you wish but then I insist that you come along. You have Slayer studies."  
"Yes Ms Fuyutsuki," Matt said sadly.  
Davis waited until Ms Fuyutsuki had gone before letting rip.  
"That's so unfair! Who does she think she is?"  
"She's my Watcher," Matt said "And she's only trying to protect you. It's her job."  
"And you'll just let her boss you around like that?"  
Matt shrugged.  
"Ms Fuyutsuki is sort of difficult to battle against," he said "Besides, I think she's right. I'd never forgive myself if I got any of you killed."  
"Oh no," Gendo said firmly "You're not getting that attitude!"  
Dropping off Ken's bed, he took Matt firmly by the shoulders and made him look at him.  
"If we get involved in this Matt, it's our choice. If we die, it's not your fault. You never think like that or you'll never be able to do anything. You take responsibility for your actions."  
Matt grinned.  
"Nice pep talk," he said "Thanks."  
There was a pause after that. Matt got the impression that everyone was still trying to come to terms with everything. Ken was playing with a loose thread on the carpet. Davis was sitting sulkily next to him, obviously thinking. The band were just existing.  
"Well, just because she says we can't..." Davis said.  
"Guys," Matt said "Couldn't we just drop this? You'd be helping me enough just letting me talk to you, not thinking I was crazy."  
"We can talk to Tai for you if you want," Davis said.  
"Tai knows about this?" Gendo said.  
Matt looked at the floor.  
"He read my diary," he mumbled.  
"Hey, doesn't that mean he knows..." Akemi's voice trailed off, letting the rest of the band fill in the gap. Matt's shoulders drooped.  
"Ah," Akemi said.  
"So what did Tai say?" Toshiki asked.  
"That I'm insane," Matt said "Followed by that something bad must have happened and I can't deal with it so I'm making up insane stories."  
"Wow, that's profound," Istu said, looking impressed.  
"That's the power of denial," Toshiki said "What happened then?"  
"We haven't spoken," Matt said "I can't face Tai calling me a psycho. Not how I was hoping our relationship would turn out."  
Istu promptly joined them on the floor to give Matt a big hug.  
"Get off Istu," Matt said, not really resisting. Istu ignored him.  
"Relationship?" Davis said "Hey, do you LIKE Tai?"  
Matt pulled away from Istu, blushing crimson.  
"Okay Davis, remember that talk we had about tact?" Ken asked gently.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Matt. I didn't say anything. But do you?"  
"Davis!" Ken said in annoyance.  
"Forget it Ken," Gendo said "We've been trying to teach Akemi tact for years. It doesn't work."  
"I resent that!" Akemi said.  
"But do you?" Davis demanded, obviously refusing to be deterred.  
"Yes, all right!" Matt exploded "I like Tai? Okay? Is that enough for you?"  
Turning, he stormed out of the room. The group looked at each other. Ken decked Davis over the back of the head.  
"Moron!"  
"Sorry," Davis muttered.  
Then Matt came back in.  
"There's something I forgot to tell you two," he said to Ken and Davis, his voice flat "You remember those two guys, Angel and Spike?"  
"Yes," Ken said.  
"Stay away from them," Matt said "It turns out they're vampires."  
"What?" Davis squawked "But they're normal-looking! And they helped us!"  
Matt shrugged.  
"Well, it's true," Matt said flatly "Vampires. Seen them in a book."  
"Hey, and they're invited in!" Ken said.  
Matt blinked. This hadn't occurred to him.  
"Good point. They're invited in to my house too," he said slowly "Hell. I'll see you later."  
He ran off, leaving a group of tired teenagers behind him.  
* * * *  
Matt couldn't be bothered going to Slayer study. He was sick of Slayer study. He felt like shirking for a few days.  
He went into the part and wandered round aimlessly, not really bothering to notice where he was going. He was so busy not noticing where he was going that he walked straight into the stream.  
"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"  
"Matt?"  
It was Tai.  
Matt felt himself blush a terrible shade of fuchsia. Tai was giving him a confused stare.  
"Why are you ankle-deep in a stream?"  
"Um...."  
Matt couldn't think of a single sensible reason. He eventually settled for smiling like it was perfectly normal to be ankle-deep in a stream.  
"Hi Tai," he said.  
Then he remembered that he and Tai weren't speaking. Tai had remembered already and was looking awkward.  
"Um...look Matt," he said "I...I wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh?" Matt said. He climbed out of the stream, looking at his wet feet. Tai fidgeted.  
"If this is about my mental state, I don't want to hear it," Matt warned.  
Tai shook his head.  
"No," he said "It's not. Not really."  
Matt shrugged. Tai was rocking on his feet nervously.  
"Look Matt," he said eventually "I don't understand what you've said. I don't understand and I don't believe it. It's not possible and I still think you're messed up."  
"Well if that's all...." Matt said, turning away.  
Tai caught his arm.  
"No! Matt, I've got you something."  
Matt turned, mentally promising that if it was any sort of book which helped with you with your mental state of mind he would kill Tai then and there and hang the rules about Slayers not killing people.  
It wasn't. It was a small jewellery box. Slowly, Matt opened it and looked inside.   
It was a medium sized silver cross. Entwined round it was a copper dragon. It was the sort of thing that Matt had always wondered about getting a tattoo of.  
"You're in a band, I figured you could get away with wearing it," Tai muttered.  
"Tai!" Matt said, staring "It's...it's....wow."  
Tai gave a small smile.  
"I figured you'd like it," he said.  
There was a silence. Matt was admiring the necklace and thinking, trying to decide what this meant.  
"I'll see you around Matt," Tai said at last. He turned and began to walk away.  
'This isn't just temporary' Matt realised suddenly 'Tai's saying a proper goodbye. He's breaking off friendship with me 'cause he thinks I'm crazy and he can't handle it. He can't handle a crazy friend.'  
"Tai! Tai, wait!"  
He ran after his friend, catching his arm. Tai looked at him, curiously and slightly nervously. Matt opened his mouth to speak. Then he stopped.  
Maybe this was the best thing. If Tai broke contact, Tai wouldn't be in any danger any more. He'd be safe, away from Matt and wouldn't be thrown into anything that he couldn't deal with.  
Wasn't that what Matt wanted.  
Matt swallowed.  
"Thank you," he said softly "For everything. The necklace and...and being such a great friend."  
Tai looked at him.  
"Matt, I..."  
"It's okay," Matt said quietly "You don't have to explain Tai. I get it."  
He paused for a second, then pushed his worries away. This was it after all.  
Leaning in, his kissed Tai very gently. He felt Tai freeze up but didn't care. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and stared into Tai's eyes for a few moments.  
"Thank you Tai," he said "I'll....I'll see you around."  
Then he turned and ran. He kept running until he was in the graveyard. Huddling behind a mausoleum, he cried bitterly until there were no more tears left.  
* * * *  
Angel and Spike were patrolling. Angel was beginning the consider calling it a night after Spike started distracting the vampires by offering them cigarettes and talking about people he'd known and killed.  
"Spike," he said eventually "Call this a guess, but are you bored?"  
"Bored?" Spike said "No, this is just the most excruciatingly crappy trip I've ever taken. Why should I be bored?"  
Angel was about to say something when he heard something. The quiet sound of someone crying.  
"Come on," Angel ordered. Spike scowled.  
"Why do you get to boss me around?"  
"Spike."  
"Coming, coming."  
They traced it to behind one of the mausoleums. Matt was sitting there, something gripped in his hand, hunched against the wall. He'd obviously been crying for a long time and the sobs had slowed now.  
"Matt?" Angel said.  
Matt's head snapped up. He sprang to his feet, dashing his tears away.  
"You!"  
"Uh oh," Spike said.  
"Matt?" Angel said.  
Matt glowered at them.  
"You're vampires!"  
"Shit," Spike said sulkily "I TOLD you we should have talked to that bleedin' Watcher but noooo, you never did know when to listen to me, did you?"  
"Shut up Spike," Angel said. He looked at Matt.  
"Yes," he said quietly "We're vampires."  
Matt looked at him. Angel saw a flash of betrayal before it was hidden by blankness. Matt was good at hiding his feelings.  
"Matt," Angel said quietly "It's not what it seems like."  
"What else can it be?" Matt demanded "You're vampires. I'm a vampire Slayer? Make any sense yet?"  
"Yeah, we know but it's not like that," Spike said brightly "See, Pouf-Boy here has a soul so he tags around after people trying to do good and the like, trying to atone for all the bad things he did when he was a real bastard. I'm here on account of a chip these Soldier Boys put in my head meaning that I can't hurt people but I can't hurt demons."  
"Spike!" Angel said irritably "I'd have liked to have explained it a little better than that."  
"Why bother? My explanation was perfectly satisfactory. It's just you lot all go for long complex things. Me, I cut to the chase."  
Matt stared at them both. They certainly didn't act like the vampires that he was used to facing.  
"A soul?" he said eventually.  
Angel nodded.  
"Back when I was evil..."  
"Which time?"  
"Shut UP Spike! Back when I was evil, I killed a gypsy girl in Romania. She was a favourite among her clan and the gypsies were angry. So they decided to punish me. They gave me a soul."  
"So what?" Matt said.  
"When the vampire takes over, it gets your body, but not your soul," Angel said quietly "The demon holds the memories, the voice, the face, even the personality sometimes but your soul goes on to the ether. When my soul was returned to me..."  
His voice broke off. He looked at Matt.  
"When I was a vampire, I killed my family, my friends, their friends," he said quietly "I and my sire - a sire's the one who made you a vampire - went round killing and torturing people for years. I drove one girl named Drusilla insane, then made her one of us. She in turn sired Spike here. We went round together. Until I was souled. You can't imagine what it's like to have done the things I've done and to care."  
Matt was still standing in a defensive position but he'd relaxed slightly. He looked sympathetic at least, which was a good sign.  
"I spent years wandering round, not doing anything, wracked by guilt. Eventually, a demon, Whistler came to me. He offered me a choice. I could either become more worthless than I already was or I could become somebody. Help people. To convince me, he showed me a girl. Buffy Summers."  
"The Slayer," Spike said helpfully "And he fell instantly in love and drove all us normal vampires sick!"  
"Shut up Pot and stop calling the Kettle black!" Angel snapped. He turned back to Matt.  
"I wanted to help her," he said "So when she was kicked out of school..."  
"She was kicked out of school?"  
"The gym was full of vampires," Angel explained "So she burned it down."  
Matt looked considering.  
"Wonder if I could do the same with my Math class?" he muttered.  
"I wouldn't advise trying," Angel said "When Buffy was kicked out, she and her mother moved to Sunnydale. That was where we met up. At first I was just the cryptic guy, showing up with information. But then she found out my true identity after I....we fell in love."  
"Like I said," Spike said "In big sappy disgusting love."  
"Spike, if you don't shut up, I'll tell Matt what you talk about in your sleep."  
"I'm quiet, I'm quiet."  
Matt couldn't help wondering what Spike did talk about in his sleep. But Angel was continuing his story and Matt pushed the thoughts away to listen.  
"We fought together. Me, Buffy, her Watcher and her friends. It was all going fine until Spike here tried to reassemble a demon called the Judge."  
"That was Dru's idea!" Spike said "Me, I was just depressed! You'd be depressed if you were in a wheelchair!"  
Angel kicked the back of Spike's knee, causing Spike to fall over with a curse. Angel continued, ignoring the interruption.  
"Buffy and I were nearly killed. We took shelter in my house. And then we..."  
He paused, hoping Matt could fill in the gap.  
"They shagged," Spike said brightly.  
Angel wondered how wrong it would be to drag Spike into the mausoleum and screw him senseless against the wall. He decided it would be very wrong and abandoned the thought, settling for 'accidentally' stepping on Spike's hand. Spike swore and Angel continued.  
"But there was a problem. One moment of true happiness, and my soul would be taken from me again. I became evil. I tried to kill Buffy and her friends. I also tried to have the world sucked into hell. But Buffy's wicca friend Willow restored my soul. But it was too late. I had already opened the porthole. The only way to close it was with my blood. So Buffy sent me to Hell."  
Matt looked shocked.  
"The time in Hell works differently to here," Angel said softly "I was in Hell for many centuries but in the real world, only three months had passed. But then...then I returned from Hell."  
"How?" Matt asked.  
"The Powers That Be," Angel said "I think."  
"That's useful," Matt said.  
Angel shrugged.  
"The Powers That Be are these immortal whatsits that try and control everyone," Spike said chirpily.  
"Spike, if you say ANYTHING else, I swear I'm going to take you off and put you on a cargo ship heading for the Mother Country!"  
"Sir, yes Sir!" Spike saluted. Then he frowned.  
"But where is the Mother Country? I mean, yours is Ireland but isn't mine England? And wouldn't Buffy's be America? Is it just England and Ireland that get called the Mother Country?"  
He noticed the look on Angel's face and wisely shut up. Angel continued his story.  
"I helped Buffy for another year but we realised that our relationship could never come to anything. So I left for LA. I started a detective agency, Angel Investigations. An old friend of Buffy's, Cordelia, helped me. We were also helped by an Irish half-demon called Doyle. Later we were joined by Wesley Wyndam-Price and Charles Gunn. Things were going okay but then....then Buffy died."  
"I'd been helping the Slayer," Spike said quietly "See, these Soldiers put a chip in me meaning that I can't hurt humans. But I can hurt demons. So I helped Buffy fight bad guys."  
"Because you fancied her."  
"Shut up Angel!"  
Matt was beginning to wonder whether it was possible to talk to these two without them interrupting each other. It was like a bad comedy act.  
"Not that she really needed my help," Spike said "She was the best Slayer, better than both the ones I killed."  
"You've killed Slayers?"  
"Two," Spike said. "Anyway, after Buffy died, I didn't want to stay in Sunnydale. So I joined Angel in LA. Then we heard about you. Well, Angel would have left it well enough alone but I wanted to check it out. So we did."  
"And you spied on me?"  
"Yes," Spike said, quite unashamedly "I wanted to see if you were any good before deciding to help you."  
"Spike!" Angel said angrily "That wasn't it!"  
"Well, no," Spike said "But it's the simpler one."  
Matt was frowning.  
"You said that the Slayer - Buffy - got kicked out of school," he said slowly.  
"Yes," Angel said.  
"But she went back to school in Sunnydale."  
"Yes," Angel said, trying to work out where this was going "I left her at graduation."  
"When did she die?"  
"Just before you were called of course," Spike said looking annoyed "Didn't anyone tell you how it worked?"  
Matt said nothing for a moment. Then he spoke.  
"How...how old was she?"  
"When she died?"  
"Yes."  
Angel paused.  
"Twenty," Spike said "Dawn found out who she was on Buffy's twentieth birthday."  
Matt stared at them.  
"She...she died when she was twenty?"  
"Yes," Spike said.  
"But...you said she was one of the best."  
"She was," Spike said, looking really confused.  
"How...how old were the Slayers you killed?" Matt asked. His voice was rising slightly.  
"I don't know," Spike said "The first was about nineteen-twenty I think. The second was seventeen-eighteen. Why?"  
"Matt, what's the matter?" Angel asked, seeing Matt's sickly-grey face.  
"But...but they're all so young," Matt said faintly "They're all..."  
"Oh boy," Spike said, suddenly realising. Ms Fuyutsuki had obviously neglected to mention the Slayer's short life-span to Matt. And Spike and Angel had just accidentally blurted it out without trying to soften the blow.  
Still, it was too late now. Spike looked hopefully at Angel.  
"Matt," Angel said very gently "A Slayer never lives for a very long time."  
"How long?" Matt asked.  
Spike frantically tried to signal to Angel to lie but Angel didn't see.  
"'Till about mid-twenties," he said quietly "A Slayer rarely lives beyond then."  
"Nice one," Spike mumbled.  
Matt's face was pale and he was shaking.  
"I...mid-twenties?"  
"I'm sorry," Angel said quietly.  
Matt slowly sat down again.  
"So that's why whenever I talked about what I'd do when I was older, Ms Fuyutsuki always shut up," he said "She knew that it was a nul point anyway."  
Angel sat next to him after a moment. Matt didn't really notice. Angel looked at what he was holding. It was an silver cross with a dragon.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"Tai gave it to me," Matt said "Before breaking off our friendship."  
He leaned back.  
"Not that it matters," he said dully "Save him from pain since I've probably got less than ten years to live."  
"Oh don't be so pathetic!" Spike said "I'll tell you what I told Buffy; what vampires all look for is one good day. You've got friends who need you, right. So don't you get despondent like that."  
Matt gave a faint laugh.  
"Why does everyone always give me these pep talks?"  
"'Cause you need them," Spike said "Now get up, stop moping, and come patrolling with us. I could use a laugh."  
Matt looked at Angel.  
"Why did you let that Drusilla sire him?" he asked curiously "He's already annoying me and I haven't know him that long."  
"When Drusilla sired him, he was an aristocrat who wrote bloody awful poetry," Angel said "We didn't realise that he'd drop THAT many social classes!"  
He noticed Spike's expression.  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you about the poetry part," he said guiltily.  
They continued patrolling, Matt listening to Angel and Spike fight.  
Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Tai was safe. Angel and Spike were going to help him. So were the band, Davis and Ken. Matt was pretty sure that they'd all get involved, even though Matt had said not to. Maybe he'd manage to survive. Maybe things would go okay from now.  
* * * *  
The cargo ship pulled into the dock. No one saw the two women leaving it.  
"This place looks a dump," one of them said.  
"Sh," the other said dreamily "I can hear singing. Pretty voices."  
"Whatever Dru," the first one said.  
Dru smiled.  
"There's bright lights here," she said "And...the new Slayer."  
"New Slayer?"  
Dru nodded.  
"It's a little girl," she said "But she's all backwards. A little boy."  
"A boy Slayer?" the woman said "That's new."  
Dru smiled.  
"We're going to dance in all the streets," she said.  
"Yes Dru," the woman said "Now come on. I want to find a room before it gets light."  
The two of them walked off into the shadowy alleyways.  
  
The End of Part 6  
  



	7. Everything's Going My Way

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
Everything's Going My Way...  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Buffy, I don't own Digimon.  
  
"You know what this looks like?" Akemi said "The blood that came out of that demon we killed last night."  
Matt dropped his fork in his food and stared at Akemi. So did the rest of the band.  
"They've probably got one in the kitchen," Akemi continued, apparently missing the pointed stares he was getting "I always knew there was something strange about the head dinner lady. She's probably a squiggly disguised demon. They probably bleed her every day for our dinner."  
Matt pushed his food away.   
"Thanks to that charming image, I shall never eat food again," he said flatly.  
Akemi laughed and laughed harder when he saw the revolted expressions on everyone's faces.  
"Akemi, I'm going to kill you," Gendo said "Matt, slay him."  
Matt gave him a look. Gendo shrugged. In the few weeks that the band had known about Matt's slaying skills, rules had already been established. Don't take advantage of Matt being a super-hero, don't mention them too often and don't make Matt use his strength to get the lids off all those 'easy-open' jars.  
"Akemi, you are the single sickest person alive," Istu said.  
"I know!" Akemi said.  
"You'll be sorry one day," Toshiki said "You know what makes it worse though?"  
"What?" Matt asked.  
"He's bloody right," Toshiki said "It really, really does look like blood spilled from demons!"  
Matt snorted.  
"You know," Akemi said mournfully "I've put myself off my food."  
The rest of the band cracked up as Akemi stared sadly at his food.  
* * * *  
Sora was talking to him but Tai wasn't listening to a word of it. He was staring over at Matt.  
Matt was laughing with the band as Akemi pushed his tray away, looking incredibly sad. Matt's eyes were sparkling and he was looking happier than he had for ages.  
"Taichi Yagami, are you listening?"  
"Huh? Sorry Sora," Tai mumbled.  
Sora followed his gaze.  
"Matt seems to have cheered up doesn't he?" she said.  
"Yeah," Tai said softly "He does."  
Matt had cheered up recently. His grades were picking up and so was his attendance. He and the band seemed to have fixed their friendship. Everything seemed to be getting okay.  
Except that Matt still avoided the Digidestined. He still avoided his brother. And he hadn't even looked at Tai.  
Well, Tai couldn't blame him. After all, Tai had been the one who'd broken off their friendship.  
And Matt had kissed him.  
Why couldn't Tai stop thinking about that kiss? He'd been kissed by lots of people. That one wasn't very special. Except that it was a guy and that it was Matt, his former best friend who had kissed him. But shouldn't that make him forget it, not remember it so much? He wasn't gay, didn't think of guys in that way. But somehow, he couldn't stop remembering Matt catching him in his arms and kissing him.  
He looked at Matt. Matt was nibbling the dessert of the day, some sort of wafer. Tai could see the cross round his neck. As he watched, Matt absently rubbed it, his eyes going dreamy. Tai saw the band exchanging looks. Then Istu, eyes glimmering evilly, emptied a glass of water over Matt's head. Matt yelped indignantly and swiped at Istu, who dodged. The band were all laughing hysterically as Matt, still dripping wet, slowly got to his feet. Istu gulped and fled, Matt chasing him.  
Tai sighed. Maybe he'd made a mistake. Maybe Matt had just been depressed, going through an identity crisis or something. And now he seemed to be okay. Maybe Tai had thrown away his friendship for nothing.  
Tai sighed. Pushing his tray away, he left the cafeteria. He walked into the bathroom and found Matt banging on the door of one of the cubicles.  
"You can't hide in there forever Istu!"  
"Yes I can!" Istu yelled back.  
Matt hadn't seen Tai enter. He banged again.  
"Istu, it you don't open this door, you know what I'll do?"  
"Give up and go away?"  
"No. I'll a, bang down the door, or b, climb over the top and get you! And since that's cheaper..."  
"Wait! We can talk about this!"  
Matt crouched down, frowning. The he leaped, grabbing the top of the door. Tai's mouth dropped open as Matt pulled himself in. He heard Istu yelling from inside, followed by several bangs. Then Matt gave a yell of rage.  
"ISTU KATSURAGI! Get your grubby mitts off!"  
"Oh please! Isn't it fun?"  
"No! Now remove your hands right now!"  
"Oh! It's my Alien Hand Syndrome again! My hands won't obey my instructions!"  
"Istu, move your hands right now or I'll rip off your arms and use them to play croquet!"  
"Aw..."  
"Is-tu!"  
Tai heard giggles from inside the cubicle. Then Matt opened the door and came out, looking dishevelled. He froze when he saw Tai standing there.  
"Tai!" he said "Um, how long have you been there?"  
"A while," Tai said. How on Earth had Matt jumped that far? "Not long."  
"I was....we were just..."  
"Yes," Tai interrupted. He didn't really want to think about what Matt and Istu might have been doing. He noticed that Istu was staring in between them. When he saw Tai was looking at him, he pulled a revolting face. Matt didn't seem to notice but he guessed because he put his elbow firmly back into Istu's shoulder.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
Istu gave a dramatic howl and fell into the cubicle. Matt quickly slammed the door and held it shut with his foot. He was still staring at Tai.  
"Matt, I..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Tai said "Forget it."  
"Matt is a vampire Slayer!" Istu yelled from the cubicle "He's not crazy and you're just stupid."  
Matt swallowed and looked at the floor.  
"Whatever," Tai said "See you around."  
He left.  
"Istu!" Matt hissed.  
"What?"  
"Oh forget it," Matt said.  
Istu shrugged. As far as he was concerned, Tai had shown himself to be a lousy creep who didn't deserve Matt's affections. He could see that Matt hadn't quite got there yet.  
"Patrolling tonight?" he asked.  
"Nope. It's Ken and Davis's turn. You can do my English assignment."  
Istu grinned. The group shared out Matt's homework equally most of the time. Matt did some of it but they were happy to help him out.  
"Is anyone else going to join you?" he asked meaningfully.  
"Shut up," Matt said. He knew that Istu and the others had cottoned onto his crush on Angel. They were all asking for information on it. Matt was refusing to tell anything. He didn't think it was any of their business.  
Besides, things with Angel were complicated. After, Angel was a vampire who'd been in love with the last Slayer.  
And one true moment of happiness would make him evil.  
So things were difficult on the Angel front.  
And then there was his continuing feelings for Tai.  
"You know that Tai's never going to feel the same way," Istu said softly, as though reading Matt's thoughts.  
"He isn't, is he?" Matt said sadly.  
Istu looked at him.  
"Come on," he said "Let's go and...and help Akemi do something stupid."  
Matt laughed and they left the bathroom together.  
* * * *  
"Davis!" Matt said in irritation "The idea is to patrol quietly, not to eat popcorn!"  
"It's not me, it's Ken!" Davis protested.  
Matt glared at them both. Taking the popcorn, he emptied it into the nearest space (which happened to be a grave that a vampire had just vacated) and then threw the container away.  
"Watch where you throw popcorn!"  
They looked. Spike was glaring at him. Angel was standing behind him looking amused.  
"Angel," Matt said, annoyed at his sudden blush "Spike."  
Spike gave him a glance and grinned. Matt felt himself flush. Damn that stupid vampire!  
"Hey!" Davis said uncertainly. Matt had told them all about Angel and Spike but they were still slightly nervous around them.  
Spike waved. Angel just sort of smiled. He was nervous around people as far as Matt could see.  
"We've come to help you patrol," Spike said "Um, Boy-Slayer?"  
Matt's jaw tensed. He didn't appreciate being called Boy-Slayer.  
"Yes?" he said.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to throw popcorn in graves? It's called desecration. Or something."  
"Oh shut up," Matt said.  
"Vampire!" Ken said helpfully, pointing.  
"My turn!" Davis said hopefully.  
"You take it in turns to kill vampires?" Spike said, looking disbelieving "That's..."  
Matt went over and restrained the vampire. Davis jabbed the stake.  
"Yeah!" Davis said "I get to kill the vampire!"  
"Terrific," Spike said "Angel, this lot are loopy."  
"Oh be quiet Spike," Angel said.  
There was a pause. Ken noticed Spike give Angel a kick on the ankle.  
"Angel wants to say something," he announced pointedly.  
"Spike!" Angel hissed.  
"Well you do."  
Angel scowled.  
"Matt, can I talk to you please?"  
"Um...sure," Matt said "Ken? Davis?"  
"I'll walk them home," Spike said.  
"See you later," Ken said, waving.  
Angel and Matt walked off together.  
"What does Angel want?" Davis asked.  
"Apart from to shag him senseless?"  
Spike grinned, seeing the shocked expressions on Davis and Ken's faces.  
"Rather like the two of you want to do to each other!"  
He only just managed to stop himself going into hysterics, seeing the expressions on their faces.  
"Come on!" he said "Time to get you two home."  
Davis and Ken went with him quite meekly, obviously still in shock.  
* * * *  
Tai lay in bed, tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep.  
He kept seeing the expression on Matt's face when he'd seen him in the bathroom.  
Did Istu really believe Matt? Or was he just trying to piss Tai off? But...  
Tai groaned. There was an easy way to find out wasn't there? If you believed Matt's diary, he went out and wandered round graveyards. So...so he'd probably see Matt there, wouldn't he?  
Besides, he wanted air to clear his head.  
* * * *  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Matt asked eventually.  
Angel sighed. He wasn't sure that he did. He knew that he had to say it but...  
"Matt," he said gently "I can't help noticing how you feel...about me."  
He saw Matt's face go blank and knew that Matt wasn't going to give any information out.  
"It's not bad," he said "It's...it's flattering. But...but it can't ever be."  
"Did I say anything about anything ever being?" Matt asked, his voice sounding bitter.  
Angel sighed.  
"I'm sorry Matt," he said "It's just...my curse stops anything like that."  
Matt said nothing. Angel thought he saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," he said "It's not that you're not attractive or that...that I don't like you. But my curse..."  
"Do you like me?"  
Angel jumped slightly.  
"What?"  
"Do you like me?" Matt repeated, staring up at Angel "Do you?"  
"I...that's really not an issue," Angel said, blushing.  
"But do you?"  
Angel thought. He remembered Spike telling him that Matt had been knocked back by the other boy, Tai. Maybe this would help.  
"Well...you're very good-looking...and you're clever...and you seem nice...so yes, I suppose I do like you."  
Matt looked at him. Then he uncertain put his arms round Angel's neck and kissed him. Angel froze for a second or two, then gently kissed Matt back, letting Matt press himself closer.  
Neither of them saw a shocked Tai staring at them in horror.  
* * * *  
"Right," Spike said "I'm sick of playing nursemaid so you are on your own."  
He'd walked Davis home and had now walked Ken half the way home. But he was bored now.  
"That's okay," Ken said.  
Spike turned to leave.  
"Spike."  
Spike looked back.  
"Did..." Ken seemed to have trouble saying whatever he wanted to say "Did you mean what you said? About...about me and Davis?"  
Spike grinned.  
"Every word sweetheart," he said "But if he's not interested, I'm quite happy to take his place!"  
Ken blushed.  
"Why does everyone keep saying that recently?" he asked.  
Spike laughed.  
"Maybe it's because you're gorgeous," he said "Slightly feminine but still utterly gorgeous."  
Ken smiled, looking flattered.  
"Do you think that Davis likes me?" he said, sounding hopeful.  
"Definitely," Spike said. He patted Ken on the head, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"You see," he said "Davis likes you."  
He walked off, leaving Ken staring after him, a slightly dreamy expression on his face.  
* * * *  
Angel drew back from the kiss slowly, staring into Matt's eyes. Matt was panting slightly, his eyes sparkling.  
"That...that was..."  
Angel reluctantly drew back, releasing Matt from his arms.  
"Matt...you know that this can't ever be anything," he said "You understand that."  
Matt nodded.  
"I know. But...but maybe you could kiss me again?" he said pleadingly "Please?"  
Angel stared at him. He wasn't sure quite what to do. Trust Matt to be as stubborn as Spike too.  
"Please?" Matt repeated.  
Slowly Angel put his arms round Matt and kissed him again, letting Matt slid easily into his arms.  
* * * *  
Tai ran. He ran as fast as he could until somehow he ended up sitting alone in the park.  
Matt had been kissing someone. He had been kissing some guy, some guy that Tai didn't even know. In a graveyard. He was kissing him.  
"This isn't happening," he whispered out loud "This really can't be happening."  
Matt was kissing somebody? In the graveyard? But...but Matt was his.  
"You know, the park isn't really a safe place to be sitting."  
Tai looked round. A man with platinum blonde hair was staring at him.  
"Just go away," he said miserably "I'm okay."  
"No you're not," the bloke said "And it's not safe. Unpleasant....people linger around."  
"What, like vampires?" Tai said bitterly "Yeah, I know about those."  
He expected the man to laugh and say he was drunk. To his surprise, the man sighed.  
"Ah. You must be one of Matt's friends."  
"You know Matt?" Tai said.  
"Yup."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name's Spike. You?"  
"Tai."  
"Oh YOU'RE the famous Tai!" Spike said. He gave Tai an oddly examining look "You are not nearly as cute as he seems to think."  
"WHAT?" Tai yelled "What the FUCK would you know about it you...you jerk!"  
Spike shrugged. He sat down next to Tai and continued looking at Tai scrutinisingly. Tai sighed and drooped.  
"How did you know about me?" he asked flatly.  
"I read his diary."  
Tai gaped at him.  
"He doesn't know that," Spike said cheerily "So what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Liar."  
Tai scowled.  
"Just....oh Matt was kissing some guy in the graveyard," he snapped.  
"WHAT?" Spike squawked "That wasn't part of the plan! He was supposed to be telling him that a relationship was OFF the cards, not snogging his face off!"  
Tai turned away.  
"And you're jealous?" Spike said.  
"No!" Tai snapped "I couldn't care less! I think it's gross! Kissing other guys...it's sick!"  
Spike raised an eyebrow. Could that boy sound any less convincing?  
"Really?"  
"Yes! It's wrong...and gross...and just..."  
Spike grabbed him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He felt Tai freeze, then struggle. Spike hung on very gently, not releasing him. After a moment, he felt the boy uncertainly stop struggling and relax. Then he drew back.  
"Wrong and gross my arse," he whispered, staring into Tai's eyes.  
"I...I..."  
Tai seemed to have got stuck. He was gaping at Spike, completely confused.  
"What's wrong pet?" Spike said. He was vaguely considering screwing this one. He wasn't cute like Matt and Ken were cute but there was something that grew on you. And it seemed like Matt was pretty busy with Angel.  
"You liked it didn't you?" he continued.  
"Yes," Tai admitted, looking miserable.  
"Then what's your problem?" Spike asked.  
"Because...because I've never thought about anyone like that!" Tai wailed "And Matt...Matt started all of this and now he's making out with someone else!"  
He started to cry. Spike mentally swore. What on Earth did you do with crying people?  
"Okay," he said after moment, patting Tai on the shoulder "Okay, don't cry. Don't cry. It's okay. Really."  
Tai shoved him away.  
"Oh just leave me alone!" he cried "I don't care. If Matt wants this...this guy, I don't care! Why should I care? He's welcome to him! We're not even friends any more! You...you can tell Matt that I don't care because I fucking don't!"  
He ran away. Spike stared after him, then sighed. He knew that he'd better follow Tai, make sure he got home okay.  
"Blasted brat," he muttered "Buffy's friends - morons that they are - were never like this!"  
Scrambling up, he slowly began walking in the direction that Tai had gone.  
* * * *  
Matt lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
He and Angel had kissed. He and Angel had kissed.  
'But nothing can ever happen' a voice in his mind said 'You know that. Nothing can ever happen'  
'But why not?'  
'Cause screwing him makes him evil, you idiot!'  
'But maybe not. I mean, just because...well, you're never going to make him that happy!'  
Matt sighed and pushed it all out of his head. At least he hadn't been thinking about Tai. In fact, Tai had practically gone out of his head.  
For a while at least.  
Matt snuggled down, closing his eyes. Finally...finally....things seemed to be going his way.  
  
The End of Part 7.  



	8. Blue and Yellow Sparkles

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
Blue and Yellow Sparkles  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - It's not mine. Not any of it.  
  
"Matt, stop that!" Akemi said "You look like a hamster on steroids!"  
Matt gave him a mock offended look.  
"I'm sorry!" he said "I just...it's my first gig for ages!"  
"It's everyone's first gig for ages!" Akemi said.  
"I'm going to pull tonight," Gendo said "I am going to pull for sure. I can feel it."  
Istu sighed.  
"So who's coming anyway?"  
"Angel," Matt said "Spike."  
"Oh he's cute, I wonder if he's up for grabs," Gendo wondered.  
"Ken," Matt continued "Davis. TK. Tai."  
The band all made loud derisive noises. Matt glared at them all.  
"Shut up."  
He knew why they all disliked Tai so much. It was just...well, he wished that they wouldn't, that was all.  
"Ms Fuyutsuki's threatened to come too," he said.  
Akemi hid behind his hands.  
"No! Not her!"  
"Speaking of your dear old Watcher, how's she taking the direct flaunting of her orders?" Toshiki asked.  
"She's very, very pissed off," Matt said "She threatened to drag me up in front of the Watcher's Council and have me charged with...with...with some very long complicated word which I think she made up on the spot to intimidate me."  
Akemi laughed.  
"Sounds like her."  
Matt shrugged.  
"So I told her to stick it where the sun don't shine."  
"NO!"  
"Really?" Toshiki said, looking sceptical.  
"Really!" Matt said "Only...well, not in those actual words..."  
The band all groaned.  
"Matt?"  
Matt jumped.  
"TK!" he said "Hey little bro, what are you doing back here?"  
"I came to see you," TK said "Matt, can we talk?"  
"Not now TK, I'm about to do a gig," Matt said gently "Later maybe?"  
TK's shoulders drooped.  
"You always say that!" he yelled suddenly "You keep fobbing me off Matt! You've been pushing me away and I want to know why!"  
"TK, please!" Matt said "I will talk to you, I promise. Just...not now."  
"Afterwards?"  
"Sure," Matt said.  
TK turned and stomped off, Matt staring miserably after him.  
"Brotherly issues?" Toshiki said.  
"I've been pushing him away," Matt admitted "I just...I don't want him getting hurt. And he'd never believe me anyway."  
"You'll have to tell him something Matt," Toshiki pointed out "You'll have to tell him something."  
"I know," Matt said "I'm just not quite sure what yet."  
* * * *  
The gig went incredibly well. Everyone seemed glad to see the return of the Teenage Wolves. Matt had to admit, it was good to be back up there. At one point he spotted Angel and Spike, Spike happily getting himself drunk and Angel glaring at him. Matt only just managed not to start laughing.  
"WO-HO!" Akemi cheered at the break "This is going great! They love us!"  
"They love me," Matt corrected wickedly "They all screamed loudest when I came on."  
"Big headed little queer!"  
"You're one to talk!"  
Gendo rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up you two," he said "Let's have no 'friendly' banter tonight please."  
"Angel's out there," Matt said.  
The band all wolf-whistled.  
"So come on," Istu said "What's the sitch with you and Angel."  
"'Cause if you aren't moving for him, I'm having a go," Akemi said "Vampire or no, he's one of the best looking people I've ever seen!"  
"You can't," Matt said "Look, Angel...he can't have sex."  
"WHAT?"  
"Nooooo!" Akemi wailed "Such a cute guy...impotent?"  
"No!" Matt said "It's not like that. It's just...okay, I told you about the curse?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, it's broken if he has a moment of true happiness," Matt explained "And guess how he gets that..."  
"Oh Matt, why can't you fall in love with someone decent and sensible?" Istu said "Someone who will return your affections without spurning and hurting you."  
"Someone like....?" Matt said.  
"Well, me!" Istu said "Wanna go out sometime?"  
"Hm, let me think about that," Matt said "Um, no."  
Istu sighed.  
"It was worth a shot."  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
"We need to be back on stage soon guys," he said.  
"We know," Akemi said "Honestly Matt, we've done just as many gigs as you you know."  
"I know but I'm used to looking after you lot," Matt said cheerfully.  
"You look after us!" Gendo spluttered "I'M the one who looks after all of you!"  
Matt just grinned innocently at him.  
* * * *  
After the gig, Matt found TK waiting for him in the back rooms again.  
"You said you'd talk to me," he said, as though he thought that Matt would try to escape.  
Which to be honest, Matt might have attempted to do.  
"And I meant it," Matt said "Just let me put this stuff away and say goodbye to - oh, they've gone already."  
The band had vanished, all their stuff already gone.  
"How do they do that?" Matt asked himself, putting his guitar and music away "I can't do that!"  
TK just stood, waiting. He obviously wasn't very interested with the band's trick of vanishing whenever they felt like it.  
"Well?" Matt said eventually "What is it?"  
"You know what," TK said "Matt, what's going on?"  
Matt sighed.  
"TK," he said "It's...it's complicated..."  
"So what?" TK said "I want to know Matt! You keep on fobbing me off and I'm sick of it! I'm not a kid, I can understand you know!"  
"I know!" Matt said "It's just...this is sort of weird and I really don't think that I can..."  
"Matt, you're pushing me away!" TK cried "You spend more time with your band than me! You spend more time with Ken and Davis than me!"  
"I know," Matt said "Ken and Davis...they weren't..."  
"Matt, stop trying to put me off! Explain!" TK yelled.  
"TK, calm down, please!" Matt said. He was feeling upset and beginning to get confused. He didn't have a cover story, at least not one that TK would buy "TK...I can't tell you everything."  
"You never tell me anything!" TK yelled "Matt, the only Digidestined you talk to now are Ken and Davis and now they're going all secretive too! You've even stopped talking to Tai!"  
"Because Tai's an untrustworthy little..." Matt cut himself off "Listen TK. It's nothing to do with you - with any of you. But I've got things in my life right now, big, weird things. I just...I can't handle trying to explain it all to you."  
"But I'm your brother!" TK said "I'd understand Matt!"  
"No," Matt said "You wouldn't."  
TK looked at him.  
"How can you say that when you haven't even tried?" he asked, his eyes glittering with tears "Matt, why are you pushing me away? Why are you pushing me out of your life?"  
"Because it's my life," Matt said "TK, you have a life of your own. You can't expect to be part of everything in mine."  
"But I've always been in your life," TK said "I'm your brother! You can't just expect me to go without a fight."  
"Well maybe it's time you accept the inevitable," Matt said.  
He knew it was a mistake as soon as he'd said it. He didn't even know why he'd said it. He didn't want TK out of his life.  
But it was too late. He'd said it now. TK's face went pale with rage.  
"How can you say that?!" he screamed "Matt, why can't you understand! I thought you understood things!"  
"I do!" Matt cried "I do understand things TK! I know what you mean but..."  
TK cut him off.  
"I don't want to be part of everything in your life but I want to be part of your life and you won't let me because you're pushing me away!" he cried, tears running down his face "You'd rather have Ken and Davis than me! You're pushing me away!"  
"That's not true!" Matt yelled, even though it was. "TK, listen to me...."  
"Why?" TK demanded "Why should I? You aren't explaining anything Matt, you won't! You don't even care about me any more do you? Just because you're going to be a rock star, you don't even care about those who're your friends!"  
"TK..."  
"No!" TK yelled "I don't care Matt. Don't bother to justify yourself to me any more because I don't even want to know about it, okay? Just...do whatever you want to do. I don't care."  
He turned and ran off, vanishing into the shadows.  
"TK!" Matt yelled after him "TK come back! Please come back!"  
But his brother didn't turn round. Matt sat down with a bump and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do now?  
* * * *  
TK kept running until he couldn't run any more. He slowed down, sniffing and trying to wipe his tears away. Why was Matt doing this? They'd always told each other everything. Why was Matt pushing him away? Had he done something wrong?  
"Matt, why don't you want me any more?" he asked out-loud as more tears flowed down his face.  
"Is something the matter?"  
TK jumped a mile. Whirling round, he saw a woman smiling at him. She was very pretty with pale skin and dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She gave the impression of being quite delicate. She was wearing a very long, old fashioned looking dress and when she took a step towards him, it was almost as though she were gliding.  
"Why would such a little thing like you be crying in the night?" she asked, her voice sounding musical.  
TK swallowed. There was something creepy about this woman, something...unreal.  
"I'm okay," he said, backing away a bit.  
"Have you lost somebody?" the woman asked.  
"No," TK said "I just...I was running away from my brother."  
"Why?"  
"No reason," TK muttered.  
The woman took another step towards him. Even though she was creepy, there was something fascinating about her, something that made TK stay where he was, watching her. She smiled.  
"You shouldn't get upset," she said scoldingly "You darken all the pretty sparkles around your head."  
"Pretty sparkles?" TK said.  
"Yeah....all glowing. Bright yellow. Like sunshine," the woman said. She frowned "I don't like sunshine. It burns my pretty white skin." She smiled at TK "Your brother has pretty white skin. He's almost as pale as my Spikey."  
"You know Matt?" TK said slowly.  
"We all know Matt," the woman said. She smiled again, a dark, mysterious smile "He's blue."  
"Blue?" TK repeated.  
"Blue sparkles," the woman said helpfully "They don't shine so bright as yours."  
Blue...yellow....  
TK stared at her. She knew about the colours of their crests! For a first time since the beginning, he felt a flicker or fear going through him.  
"You....you see that?"  
The woman nodded.  
"Who...who are you?"  
"My name's Drusilla," the woman said "And you...you're the Slayer's brother."  
"The what?"  
Suddenly, Drusilla moved. She moved with blinding, inhuman speed, seizing TK's upper arms.  
"What are you doing?" TK shouted "Let go!"  
"Shhhhh baby," Drusilla said "It'll all be over soon."  
Then her face changed. Instead of the beautiful face she'd had before, it twisted, strange ridges appearing. Her eyes became yellow and the teeth lengthened. She'd lost all impression of being delicate. In fact, she gave off an aura of power that TK could feel. Her hands were like steel claws round his arms.  
"What the..." TK whispered. Then he screamed "HELP! HELP! MATT! MAAAAATT!"  
"Sh dearie," Drusilla said "Mummy's here."  
Then, as TK cried out again, she bent her head and sank her teeth into his throat.  
* * * *  
Darla was experimenting with make-up when Drusilla twirled into the room.  
"Have you done it?" Darla asked, looking round.  
Drusilla smiled and nodded.  
"He was so sweet," she said "He's made me feel all....warm inside."  
"Well, I doubt the Slayer will be feeling that!" Darla said with a laugh.  
"No," Drusilla said with a smile.  
"I don't think he will."  
  
End of Part 8.  
  
  



	9. The Shadow of Death

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
The Shadow of Death  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - No, I don't own Buffy, no I don't own Digimon.  
  
Matt was woken in the early hours of the morning by the phone ringing. He heard his Dad answer it and snuggled back under the covers, making a mental note to tell his father that they needed to get a vibrating mobile phone for all these calls for a early shift in the office.  
Maybe Matt ought to get a pager for Slayer duties...  
"Matt."  
Matt groaned. Had he gone back to sleep? Was it morning already?  
"Dad, it's too early," he mumbled.  
"Matt, you have to wake up."  
Something in his father's voice jerked Matt awake almost instantly. He sat up and looked at his father. He'd never seen his father look like that before.  
"Dad? Dad, what's happened?"  
"It's TK," his father said "TK's...he's dead."  
"What?" Matt said.  
He knew what his father had said but somehow he didn't exactly hear it. It was like an echo in a cave or mountains. By the time the echo got to you, it was too distorted to make much sense.  
"He's dead Matt," his father said, his voice trembling.  
Matt slowly shook his head.  
"Dad...Dad no," he said "They...they're wrong. Whoever called you, they're wrong. TK's not dead. I saw him last night. He was fine."  
His father said nothing.  
"Dad!" Matt said shrilly "TK's not dead! He's not dead! Dad!"  
His father walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms round Matt in an awkward hug.  
"Matt..."  
Matt pushed him away.  
"No! NO! TK! TK!"  
He then looked at his father, his eyes completely blank.  
"It's not true and I don't believe it."  
"Matt, I'm sorry."  
"It's not true," Matt repeated "Now I need my sleep. I've got school in the morning."  
Curling up, he pulled his blankets up around his ears. Mr Ishida looked at his son. So that was how Matt was going to deal with it. Complete denial.  
"Matt," he said.  
"Goodnight Dad."  
"Matt, tomorrow we'll go to the hospital," Mr Ishida said.  
"I have school."  
"No you don't."  
Mr Ishida left the room, leaving Matt quaking under the covers.  
* * * *  
"Dad, I don't want go in here."  
Mr Ishida looked at his son. Matt obviously hadn't slept a wink. He was shaking as they stood at the doorway.  
"TK's not in there!" Matt said "TK's...TK's in school! With Kari and Davis and Yolei and Iori! He's not in here! Not in a morgue with dead bodies! TK...TK doesn't like dead bodies!"  
"Come along Matt," Mr Ishida said gently.  
A doctor led them in and over to a body, covered by a sheet. It was a very small body.  
"Dad!" Matt said "Dad I want to go!"  
Mr Ishida rather wanted to go. But he wanted Matt to believe.  
"Matt..."  
"Daddy, please!"  
Mr Ishida pulled back the sheet.  
Matt stared. TK's face was grey, his blue eyes open and empty.  
"TK...."  
Matt slowly reached out and touched his brother's face.  
"He's cold..." Matt mumbled "He never liked being cold..."  
He frowned. TK looked so drained...  
Matt gently turned the head to one side, revealing the two puncture marks in the neck.  
Vampire.  
A vampire had killed his brother.  
* * * *  
The day had started off pretty normally for Tai. He noticed that Matt wasn't in but this was so regular by now that nobody batted an eyelid. It was only at lunch that his day stopped being normal and became different.  
He was at his locker, trying to clean it. He had suddenly been struck with this desire and was regretting it.  
"A mouldy cheese sandwich? How'd THAT get there?"  
"Hey, Tai!"  
Tai surfaced guilty to find a group of girls staring at him. Matt had once said that they were the Gossip Shop, working in a trade of swapping rumours.  
"Is it true?" one of them said eagerly.  
"What true?" Tai said suspiciously.  
"About Matt Ishida's brother?"  
"TK? What about TK?" Tai asked warily.  
The girls looked at each other.  
"You mean you haven't heard?"  
"No," Tai said "I haven't."  
The girls looked at him.  
"I heard that...that he's dead!" the leader said.  
Everything Tai was holding fell out of his hands.  
"What?" he said.  
"Uh huh," the girl said "That's what everyone's saying anyway. That he died last night."  
Bending down, Tai threw everything back into his locker and slammed it.  
"I...I gotta go," he said.  
"Tai, wait!"  
But Tai had already fled. He ran straight into Izzy who was looking white as a sheet.  
"Izzy! Is it true?"  
"I don't know," Izzy said "Coming to find out?"  
The two boys ran.  
"Where are we going?" Tai panted.  
"The younger one's school!"  
"Will they know there?"  
"I should think so."  
They shot in at about one hundred miles an hour.  
"Please!" Izzy gasped at the receptionist "Is Takaishi Takeru in please?"  
The receptionist looked at them quietly.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Izumi Koushiro, he's Yagami Taichi. Please, is he here?"  
"Were...were you friends of his?"  
Tai stared at her.  
"You...you mean TK's..."  
"Tai!"  
It was Kari. She threw herself at him.  
"We were about to come and find you!"  
Tai hugged her, looking at the others. Yolei's face was smeared with tears. Iori looked like he'd been crying too. Davis just looked confused, as thought he didn't really understand what was going on.  
"So it's true," Izzy said softly.  
Davis nodded.  
"It's true," he said "TK's..."  
Tai buried his head in Kari's hair, fighting back the tears that were fighting to over-whelm him. TK. How could TK be dead?  
"I'm going out," Davis said abruptly.  
"School..." Izzy said.  
"Screw school."  
Davis left without a word.  
"He'll have gone to find Ken," Yolei said quietly.  
Tai knew that she was right. Slowly he released Kari.  
"Kari, I've got to go," he said gently "Will you be okay?"  
"Where are you going?" Kari asked.  
"I have to find Matt," Tai said "Izzy'll take care of you."  
Izzy nodded. Tai turned and left the school.  
It was a hot sunny day but everything felt overcast, shadowed. Tai slowly walked along, looking out for Matt. He was almost certain that Matt would be out somewhere, in the sun, trying to get his head round things.  
And Tai betted he knew where.  
He was right. Matt was sitting by the stream in the park, staring into the water. He was poking at it with a stick, stirring up mud in a big murky cloud.  
"Matt," Tai said.  
Matt looked at him.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked dully.  
"Matt, I'm so sorry," Tai said.  
Matt looked at him. He shook his head and gave the muddy stream bottom a vicious poke. Tai sat down next to him. They stayed like that for a while. Matt suddenly looked at Tai.  
"You know what one of the last things I said to him was?"  
"No," Tai said.  
"I told him that he couldn't expect to be part of everything in my life," Matt said "I told him that he should accept it."  
He shuddered.  
"I should have been telling him how much I loved him!" he cried "I should have been telling him the truth about my life! Instead I pushed him away and he ran away! And he got killed! It's my fault! It's my fault!"  
"No Matt, no," Tai said "It's not your fault."  
"It is," Matt sobbed "It's all my fault Tai! I killed my brother! I killed him!"  
"No!" Tai said. Reaching out he pulled Matt into his arms, holding him tightly "No, Matt. You didn't kill your brother, I swear. It's not your fault."  
Matt sobbed into Tai's shoulder, clinging on tightly. Tai just held him, whispering softly, struggling not to cry himself. TK...innocent little TK, the Keeper of Hope was dead. How could they manage without him? How could the world keep on turning? TK was gone.  
"Tai? Matt?"  
Looking up, Tai saw Davis and Ken standing there. Davis was holding Ken's hand tightly and they both looked pale and a bit unreal.  
"You two should be in school," Tai said.  
"So should you," Davis said.  
They sat down next to Tai and Matt, still holding each other's hands.  
"Matt, I'm sorry," Ken whispered.  
Matt said nothing. He pulled away from Tai and looked back into the stream. Then he suddenly spoke hollowly.  
"It was a vampire."  
Tai froze up. Oh boy. Even after what Spike had said and all the other stuff, he still wasn't sure...  
He looked at Ken and Davis to see how they were reacting.  
"A vampire?" Davis repeated. He didn't look confused or disbelieving at all. He looked shocked but it was quite clear that he thought Matt was telling the truth.  
Matt gave another sob.  
"You see!" he cried "I should have been able to save him and I failed! I'm the vampire Slayer, why couldn't I protect him?"  
"No," Ken said "No Matt, you can't blame yourself for this."  
"But I'm the vampire Slayer!"  
Ken shrugged helplessly and looked at the others for help. Davis and Tai just looked back at him blankly.  
"I should have protected TK and I didn't," Matt said "It was all my fault."  
Tai did the only thing that he could. He pulled Matt back into his arms and held him there as Matt started to cry again. After a moment, Davis and Ken sort of wriggled in so they were cuddled up in a four-way hug. They all sat there, listening to the faint sound of cars on the road and the bitter sound of Matt's sobs.  
  
End of Part 9  
  



	10. Desperate, For Something To Touch

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
Desperate, For Something To Touch  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, I don't own Buffy. The title is from 'A Thesis of a the Cruel Angel'.  
  
Matt opened his eyes. He was cuddled up in bed, Tai's arm draped over him. For a second he didn't know what had happened as he lingered in a peaceful stage between dreaming and waking. Then sleep vanished and he remembered. The funeral. Which they'd just been to.  
Matt shuddered. Tai stirred and Matt gently shushed him. He didn't want Tai awake. They'd already been up for hours after the funeral. Matt had been crying and Tai had been trying to comfort him until eventually Matt had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Tai had obviously stayed with him.  
Matt carefully wriggled out of the bed, gently soothing Tai when Tai fidgeted. Tai had always been a pretty sound sleeper and Matt was able to loose himself from his grip without waking him. Matt packed a bag with Slaying equipment, then scrambled out through the window.  
He walked through the streets aimlessly, not really looking where he was going. He only woke up from his semi-trance when he heard someone crying out for help. Moving towards them, he saw a teenage boy pressed against a wall with a vampire approaching him. Matt sprang forward, knocking the vampire down.  
"Run!" he yelled at the boy. The boy obeyed, obviously petrified. Matt smiled pleasantly at the vampire. Then they began to fight. In a few moments, Matt forgot all the rules that Ms Fuyutsuki had taught him about staying in control, about not letting your emotions rule you. He slammed into the vampire again and again, beating the vampire to pulp. Eventually, the vampire was on the floor and Matt had a stake to her chest.  
"You've got one chance!" he spat at her "Who killed my brother? You tell me, I let you live."  
The vampire stared at him with her big yellow eyes.  
"How should I know who killed your stinking brother?" she snarled.  
Matt brought the stake down and watched as the vampire exploded into dust. Then he scrambled to his feet. He knew what to do now. He had to find the vampire who'd done this to TK. Find them and kill them. And if he had to ask every single vampire he saw, he would do that. He'd find the vampire that had stolen his brother from him. He would.  
Matt walked down to the graveyard, knowing that vampires would be there. He paused. After all, the vampire was unlikely to be there. Graveyards were mostly new vampires, just rising. The vampire who killed TK would be on the loose somewhere.  
Matt walked into the graveyard anyway. He heard to TK's grave, looking at the fresh soil.  
"I'll get them TK," he whispered "I'm so sorry brother. I'm so, so sorry. But I'll find the vampire who did this. And I'll kill them. I swear."  
He frowned suddenly. The soil looked a bit funny. Like it had been disturbed...  
No. It was just the darkness, that was all. Making it difficult to see. Obviously nothing had been digging around there...  
Matt turned and walked away, trying to blank the thoughts from his memory.  
* * * *  
Tai woke up when Matt crawled through the window.  
"Matt?" he said.  
"Shhh," Matt whispered "It's okay Tai. It's just me."  
"Where have you been?" Tai asked. Glancing over Matt, he saw that Matt looked dirty and he had a cut lip.  
"Out."  
Matt kicked off his shoes and got back into the bed. He looked like he was about to snuggle up to Tai but then seemed to think better of it and lay down.  
"Were you...." Tai paused "Slaying?"  
"Still don't believe me?"  
Tai hung his head.  
"How can I?" he whispered "How can I Matt?"  
Matt said nothing. Tai looked at the back of his head. Then he snuggled close and draped an arm round his friend. For a second, Matt relaxed. Then he tensed and pulled away.  
"Goodnight Tai."  
Tai looked at his friend, confused and a little hurt.  
'What right have you to be hurt bozo?' an unpleasant little voice in his mind asked 'You broke off with him remember? You haven't been friends for ages!'  
Tai lay down, struggling with his own feelings. He was so busy in his own mind that he didn't hear Matt's quiet sobs.  
* * * *  
The next day, Matt went for training at Ms Fuyutsuki's. Ms Fuyutsuki wasn't surprised at the vigour that Matt was putting into his training. She knew about TK.  
"Yamato," she called eventually "Yamato."  
"What?" Matt snapped at her, still kicking.  
"Yamato, I'd like to talk to you," Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
"Well?"  
"Yamato...Matt...perhaps you ought to take a few days off," Ms Fuyutsuki suggested gently "I know that you must be devastated about your brother..."  
"A few days off?" Matt repeated "So more people can die?"  
"Yamato..."  
"It was a vampire Ms Fuyutsuki," Matt interrupted her. He began smacking the punch bag again "One of those...those things killed my brother. And I'm not going to let it happen again."  
Ms Fuyutsuki frowned.  
"Yamato, I understand your feelings..." she began.  
"No," Matt interrupted "You couldn't possibly understand my feelings about anything. You've never been able to. You never will be able to. And it doesn't matter anyway because I am not taking time off. I'm going to stop the vampires. Isn't that my job?"  
He moved away from the punchbag. Ms Fuyutsuki looked at him.  
"Yamato, as your Watcher, I must insist that you take some down time," she said.  
"Fuck you."  
Ms Fuyutsuki's mouth dropped open. Matt turned and looked at her.  
"Ms Fuyutsuki," he said "Thank you very much for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you. But I don't need you any more. You're fired."  
"Yamato! Yamato Ishida!"  
But Matt turned and walked out of the apartment, ignoring her shouts.  
* * * *  
That night, Angel and Spike found Matt in the park, pummelling a vampire furiously.  
"Who killed my brother?" he spat at it "Who killed my brother?"  
"I don't know!" the vampire snarled back.  
Matt staked him.  
"Matt?" Angel said.  
Matt's head snapped round. He looked at Angel and Spike for a few moments.  
"You're vampires," he said.  
"Yeah," Spike "You know that. Are you tripping?"  
"No," Matt said "I want you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"A vampire killed my brother," Matt said.  
Angel and Spike looked at each other.  
"Matt, I'm sorry," Angel began.  
"Skip it," Matt said harshly "I don't want your sympathy, just your help."  
"With what?" Spike asked suspiciously.  
"I'm going to find the vampire that did this," Matt said "I'm going to find them and I'm going to kill them. I want your help."  
"Matt," Angel said "Listen. I understand that you're angry and upset. I would be if it was me. But vengeance...it doesn't work. Your anger clouds your judgement."  
"Oh skip the Star Wars esq. crap," Matt said "Will you help me or not?"  
"Look Boy-Slayer..." Spike began.  
The next second he was being held against a tree with a stake to his chest.  
"Stop calling me that!" Matt shouted "Just stop it!"  
"All right, all right, take a chill will you?" Spike said.  
Angel pulled Matt off Spike quickly.  
"Matt, listen to me," he said "We'll help. Of course we'll help you. But you've got to understand that we don't agree with what you're doing. The Slayer has to be in control of he - his emotions when they're on the job."  
Matt stared at him. His eyes were glittering with tears.  
"And let the creature who killed my brother get away with it?"  
"Killing them won't bring your brother back," Spike said softly "But you might be able to stop the death of someone else's brother."  
Matt looked at him. He jerked out of Angel's grip.  
"If you don't want to help me then forget it," he said harshly "I don't need help. It would just have been nice."  
"Matt!"  
But Matt had gone, running away from them.  
"Oh great," Spike said "Buffy was never like this! Not even Faith the crazy Slayer or Kendra the incredibly regular Slayer were like this!"  
Angel said nothing, staring after Matt silently.  
"This," he said "Is going to be a problem."  
* * * *  
It only took a week for everyone to realise that Matt had changed. He had returned to being alone and solitary, pushing everyone away. Most people thought that it was only natural. After all, his brother had just died. But all his friends - the ones who knew about the Slaying at any rate - weren't so sure.  
"Matt," Davis said "Can't we come patrolling?"  
"No," Matt said flatly.  
"But Matt..."  
"Look," Matt said "It's dangerous. Okay? I can't fight and keep an eye on all of you. So just...don't okay? I don't want your help."  
"Matt," Davis said "I thought we'd established all of this! We want to help you!"  
"Well I don't want your help!" Matt yelled "All I want is to be left alone! Okay? So just do what I ask!"  
"No way!" Davis said "We don't want to watch you get killed because you're a stubborn moron!"  
Matt hit him. Davis went flying. For a few minutes, everything remained dark around him. When he finally forced his eyes open, Matt was kneeling beside him, his face pale. He was holding Davis's hand.  
"Did you see what happened to the elephant?" Davis asked blinking "Someone set an elephant loose and it stepped on me."  
Matt gave a shaky laugh.  
"You see Davis?" he whispered "You'll be safer if you just stay out of it. Stay out of it. Stay with Ken. Stay with Jun. Be safe."  
"But Matt..." Davis began.  
"No," Matt said "Please Davis. Stay away."  
He rubbed the bruise on Davis's forehead, gently but hard enough to send sparks of pain through Davis's head.  
"A vampire wouldn't stop at one hit," Matt whispered.  
He got up and walked away, leaving Davis staring after him.  
* * * *  
He and Ken met up with the band later to discuss action.  
"He's gone nuts," Akemi said bluntly "He's gone completely crackers."  
"He's not," Ken said "He's just very, very upset."  
"What would you know about it?" Istu said scornfully.  
"I remember when my older brother died," Ken said flatly.  
Istu looked at the floor.  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
Davis gave Istu a dirty look and put an arm round Ken. Gendo also gave Istu an angry glance.  
"Look," Toshiki said, intervening hastily "We need to decide what to do."  
"I say we leave him to it," Akemi said "If Matt wants to go down then no sense the rest of us following."  
"Akemi!"  
"What?"  
"Forget it," Toshiki snapped irritably "You know, sometimes I think that you haven't a single human feeling in you at all apart from lust!"  
The whole band looked shocked. Akemi looked like someone had smacked him in the face with a haddock.  
"So what do we do?" Davis asked, breaking the silence with a nervous murmur "I mean, we can't just leave Matt to it."  
"We don't have much choice," Ken said "If we can't talk some sense into him then we'll have to leave him to it. There's nothing else we can do."  
"There has to be!" Gendo said "We can't just leave him to it! We must be able to stop him!"  
Ken shook his head.  
"I doubt it," he said quietly "When...after I..."  
He gulped and didn't seem able to go further. Davis put an arm round him quickly, rubbing Ken's shoulders in a sympathetic way.  
"I'm with Ken," he said "I don't think that there's anything that we can do about it either."  
"We'll just have to think," Gendo said.  
They separated. Ken and Davis walked home together.  
"Do you think Matt will be okay?" Davis asked at last.  
"I don't know," Ken said "He seems to have gone a bit..."  
"Off the rails?"  
"I guess."  
Davis sighed.  
"Davis," Ken said "Can...can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," Davis said.  
Ken swallowed.  
"I...it's a bit..."  
"Just spit it out," Davis said impatiently.  
Ken gritted his teeth. He'd started this, he had to finish it. Besides, all the vampires and demons and TK's death had shown him that you had to live for the moment.  
'Just sound casual and don't make it sound like you're head over heels in love with him. Even though you are.'  
"Davis, I like you," he blurted "I mean I really, really like you. And we're best friends and I thought maybe we could go somewhat further...you know. And...you know..."  
'Dope!' he mentally scolded himself 'Way to come off sounding stupid!'  
Davis was staring at him. Ken felt himself blush and stared at the floor.  
"If you want," he mumbled.  
"Well, I..." Davis said. He trailed off "I guess that we could maybe....I mean, I'd like to."  
Ken looked at him. Davis was blushing too.  
"So...you want to date?"  
"I...I think so."  
"Do...do we kiss now?" Ken asked in a very small voice.  
"Well I guess...if you want to..."  
The two of them looked at each other. Ken leaned over and kissed Davis just on the side of his mouth. It was very quick and uncertain.  
"That's not a real kiss," Davis said "That's just a...well, not real."  
Ken shrugged, blushing scarlet. Davis gulped then leaned in and kissed Ken gently on the lips. It wasn't exactly how Ken had imagined kissing Davis would be like but it was good. He timidly pulled Davis nearer to him, returning the kiss. Feeling emboldened, Davis pushed Ken back against a nearby dumpster and kissed him with more strength, wrapping his arms securely round him.  
His fingers brushed against something cold and strange-feeling on the dumpster lid. Puzzled, Davis drew away from Ken and looked over Ken's shoulder.  
"Oh...shit. Ken..."  
Ken looked.  
He screamed.  
Lying on the dumpster lid was the freshly killed corpse of a man. His eyes were filled with terror and his throat had been ripped out. Not the normal vampire puncture wounds but completely ripped out. Someone had removed his shirt.  
Carved into his chest was a rough picture of an angel.  
* * * *  
When Matt arrived, the police were already there. The body was being loaded into an ambulance. Ken and Davis was huddled in a corner, both looking miserable. Matt came over. Both boys promptly clutched at him which Matt supposed was a normal reaction after you've found your first human corpse.  
"Are you two okay?" he asked.  
Davis nodded. Ken looked less certain but nodded too.  
"What happened?"  
Ken glanced at Davis.  
"We...we were talking," he said "We were just talking and then...then we saw it."  
"It was horrible!" Davis said "It's just...horrible. He...he had a..."  
"Someone had carved this angel into his chest!" Ken said "And his throat..."  
Matt shuddered.  
"Sounds like either a new vampire sect or a demon," he said "Don't worry, I'll handle it."  
"Let us help you," Davis said.  
"We've had this conversation," Matt said quietly "Have the police talked to you yet?"  
Both boys shook their heads.  
"Then you'll have to wait until they do," Matt said "Just be completely honest but don't mention all the bits about vampires and demons and Slayers."  
"Okay," Ken said. Matt noticed that he was holding Davis's hand extremely tightly.  
"It's okay," Matt said softly "I'll stop this."  
"Unless you're too busy looking for whatever vampire killed TK."  
Davis didn't mean to say the words but they slipped out. Matt stared at him, his face suddenly pale.  
"See you later," he said flatly, turning to go.  
"Matt," Davis called "Matt, I'm sorry."  
But Matt had gone.  
"I didn't mean it," Davis muttered.  
Ken put an arm round him and they continued to stand in silence, waiting.  
* * * *  
Spike looked at Angel grimly.  
"Does it mean what I think it means?" he asked.  
Angel said nothing. He was looking out of the window, his eyes slightly glazed.  
"Angel?" Spike said "Peaches?"  
Angel looked at him.  
"Darla and Drusilla are in town," he said flatly.  
"Great," Spike said flatly "Now what do we do?"  
Angel looked out of the window again.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, shouldn't we go and tell Matty?"  
"You really think he'd listen to us?"  
"Maybe it was Darla and Dru who killed his brother," Spike said.  
"Maybe," Angel said "I think we should talk to the Watcher."  
"Sounds like a plan," Spike said.  
There was a silence.  
"Do you think he can fight Darla and Dru?"  
"With them working together?" Angel said "No. I don't."  
The two vampires looked at each other with concern.  
* * * *  
Over the next few weeks, more bodies cropped up. Each had their throat slit, each was drained of blood and each had the angel carved into their chests. The police didn't seem to be able to get a lead. Neither did anyone else.  
"There aren't any sects that I can find that use an angel as a symbol," Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
She was talking to the band, Ken and Davis. Since Matt was no longer reporting in, she was allowing them to help her research. Akemi was messing with the punch bag while the others looked in books.  
"Nakatsuru, stop that, you'll break it," Ms Fuyutsuki said absently "Have any of you seen Yamato recently?"  
Everyone groaned.  
"His physical body or his mental presence?" Istu asked dryly "'Cause his physical body often shows up for science but mentally? He's on another planet."  
"He walked right into me the other day. I don't think he even recognised me," Gendo said.  
"That might be because you dyed your hair," Toshiki said.  
Gendo grinned and ran his hand through his new midnight blue hair.  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Davis said.  
"Are you dissing the hair?" Gendo asked.  
"Yes," Davis and the band chorused.  
"I like it," Ken said "I think it looks nice."  
"Thank you," Gendo said "Someone with taste."  
Ken grinned and went back to his book.  
"What's a Nytan demon? And why is it called 'the demon with the large gorgiamlis?' What's a gorgiamlis and why does it have one anyway?"  
"I really haven't the foggiest idea," Ms Fuyutsuki said "It's probably an old demon language of some sort."  
Ken shrugged.  
"These books are so interesting," he said "I mean, look at this one. Apparently it was written by some guy in the fifteenth century but it's in perfect condition."  
"Ever heard of copying?" Istu asked.  
Ken's reply was drowned out by the bang of a punching bag hitting the floor followed by an 'oops' from Akemi. Ms Fuyutsuki was beginning to look annoyed and everyone quickly buried themselves in their books.  
"Is this stuff really true?" Davis asked "I mean, look at this. 'From the union of woman and sea-lion will be born a human baby with six eyes, two of which shall only see the future and two the past. The last two shall have regular vision but shall only see in black and white and in no shades of grey'. What on Earth is that supposed to mean?"  
"That there's someone out there with worse taste than Istu?" Akemi suggested.  
The doorbell rang which proved a good distraction as both Ms Fuyutsuki and Istu were looking crabby. Ms Fuyutsuki went to answer it. A moment later she came in looking less crabby and more pinched with Angel and Spike following her.  
"Hi Angel!" the band chorused, all wearing identical 'we know a lot about you' looks. Angel resisted the urge to blush.  
"What?" Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
"You have a problem," Angel said.  
"We noticed."  
"Darla and Drusilla are in town."  
Ms Fuyutsuki turned pale.  
"Who?" Davis asked.  
"Darla's Angel's sire, Drusilla's his child and my sire," Spike said helpfully.  
Davis stared at him. Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Sire - vampire that made you a vampire," he said impatiently "Did no one teach you vampire terms?"  
"No," Davis said.  
Spike shrugged.  
"Do you think they're responsible for these killings?" Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
"No. Not their style," Angel said.  
"Though it could be some loony that Dru's sired," Spike said.  
"I suppose so," Angel said.  
"Do you think they killed TK?" Ken asked.  
"Perhaps."  
"Then we should tell Matt," Davis said.  
"No!" Angel snapped.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"Matt can't take them alone," Angel said quietly "They'll slaughter him. I know that."  
"So what do we do?"  
"I don't know," Angel admitted "But if we tell Matt now, he'll hare off to kill them and get killed himself."  
"Which we don't want!" Istu said.  
"Exactly."  
"Then we'd better get researching," Ms Fuyutsuki said briskly "Angel, Spike - perhaps you could come and tell me some things. The rest of you - keep going through the books. Nakatsuru - stay off the equipment."  
"She needs a good shagging," Akemi said as Ms Fuyutsuki walked out.  
"Thanks," Gendo said "Bags me not!"  
Akemi snorted and began flipping through a book.  
"I hope Matt's okay," Istu muttered.  
Nobody said anything.  
* * * *  
The doorbell rang. Matt glared in the direction of the door and looked back at the television. If he kept ignoring it, maybe it would go away.  
It didn't. Matt scowled, dumped his cushion and opened the door.  
"Tai," he said "What do you want?"  
"To talk to you," Tai said "Can I come in?"  
"Sure," Matt said "You shouldn't walk around alone at night. It's not safe."  
"I can take care of myself."  
Matt looked at him but said nothing.  
"Dad's out," he said "He's going to be gone all weekend. Some work thing. I didn't ask."  
Tai nodded.  
"Matt," he said "Matt, we need to talk."  
"Go ahead then. Talk."  
"Matt, I know things have been...strained between us lately," Tai said "And I know that's my fault. But...but you need somebody now. And I can't help noticing that you've been pushing everyone away."  
"I don't need anybody," Matt said flatly.  
"Yes you do," Tai said "Matt, everyone needs somebody. And now TK's dead, you need someone more than ever."  
"I don't," Matt said "I'm a Slayer remember? Slayers don't need anyone."  
Tai gave an irritated sigh.  
"You still don't believe me," Matt said bitterly "How can you possibly be here for me if you don't even believe me?"  
"Because it's not possible!" Tai said "Matt, I'm sorry but it's really not possible!"  
"Oh just go away!" Matt snapped "Just go away and leave me alone will you!"  
"No!" Tai said. He grabbed Matt's arm "Matt, listen to me! It's true, I don't believe all this vampire stuff. But you're still my friend. And you still need somebody!"  
Matt ripped himself loose.  
"Say I do," he said "Say I do need somebody. It wouldn't be an untrustworthy bastard like you!"  
"How dare you?" Tai yelled.  
"You are!" Matt shouted "You searched my room! You went through all my belongings! You read my diary! That's private and you just read it and found out everything and now you've broken up with me because you think I'm crazy! How can I ever trust you?"  
"I was worried about you!" Tai yelled "I was scared for you! Okay? I'm sorry about what I did but I was frightened!"  
"No you weren't!" Matt said "You just couldn't get rid of your curiosity! That's all! You were just feeling nosy!"  
"That's not true!"  
"Of course it's true!" Matt cried "You couldn't give a damn about me! You just wanted to know!"  
"Matt..."  
"Oh just leave me alone!"  
Tai grabbed Matt's arm. Matt punched at him. His eyes were blurring with tears and he only caught Tai a glancing blow, causing Tai to stagger.  
"That's it!" he yelled at Matt "Hit me! Show how good you are at handling everything! Use your 'Slayer strength' to beat me to pulp! God, you really are crazed!"  
"I'm not crazy!"  
"You're a complete psycho!"  
Matt ripped himself loose from Tai's grip, turning away. Furious, Tai grabbed Matt and shoved him against the wall.  
"Get off me!"  
"Not until you listen to me!" Tai hissed, glaring at Matt. Matt glared back, his eyes burning with rage and frustration.  
Then they were kissing.  
Tai wasn't sure if he'd initiated it or if Matt had but somehow they were clinging to each other and kissing passionately. Matt had practically melted into Tai's body and was holding on tightly. Tai kept one arm supporting him and ran his other hand through Matt's hair, enjoying the soft feeling. He'd always liked Matt's hair even though he'd never admitted it to Matt. He felt Matt pressing himself even closer and kissed him harder, feeling a need to hold him and never let go. Matt moved away from Tai's lips and began kissing a trail down Tai's neck.  
"Matt," Tai muttered drawing away. His last vestige of sense was telling him that this wasn't going to help in the long run "Matt we shouldn't...."  
"Tai please," Matt whispered "Please, please! Please hold me, please love me!"  
Tai looked at Matt's pleading, flushed face with hungry eyes and his vestige on sense left him. He kissed Matt again hungrily, letting everything else flow away.  
* * * *  
Matt opened his eyes groggily feeling uncomfortable. He was lying on the couch with Tai still half on top of him. He swallowed. He and Tai had just...  
He shook Tai gently. Tai's eyes flickered open. He flushed.  
"Matt. Hi."  
"You'd better leave," Matt said softly "It's getting late - later than it was. Unless you want to stay....?"  
Tai shook his head. He slowly got up and began to dress, avoiding Matt's eyes.  
"Can't you even look at me?" Matt asked sadly.  
"I...." Tai muttered. He broke off and shook his head "Forget it. I'll see you around."  
He fled. Matt stared after him and put his head in his hands. Oh that had been so, so stupid. Any chance of saving his relationship with Tai had just been severed now. How could he have let that happen?  
It proved what he'd been feeling though. He had to keep his distance from people, not get close. Otherwise they died or they just started to hate him and it hurt. And the more he hurt, the worse his slaying would become.  
Matt vaguely knew that his logic was probably a bit dodgy but he didn't care any more. Huddling up on the couch, he began to cry.  
* * * *  
Another week passed. Matt avoided everyone and pretty much remained absent from school all week. Tai was acting strange too, keeping his own distance from people and not explaining what was wrong.  
"This is depressing," Ken said "Everything's getting worse."  
"I know," Davis said "But all we can do is keep reading these dumb books!"  
"It's a study date tonight right?" Ken said.  
Davis nodded.  
"Akemi's bringing the popcorn," he said "I'm bringing potato chips."  
"I get the dips," Ken said.  
"See you there?"  
"You bet."  
* * * *  
At the same time as their study date (Akemi had just split garlic dip all over a priceless volume of prophecy), Matt was in an alleyway, killing a group of vampires. There was only one left now. Slamming him back against the wall, he held him there.  
"Who killed my brother?"  
He wasn't expecting an answer. None of them ever gave him one. So he was pretty surprised when the vampire replied.  
"You don't want to know about your brother."  
Matt instantly threw him, slamming him on the floor. He knelt down, holding him there.  
"Yes I do!" he said "You let me know, I'll let you live."  
The vampire glared at him. Matt removed the cross Tai had given him and held it against the vampire's cheek. The vampire screamed in pain.  
"Who. Killed. My. Brother?"  
"You'll find them in the old factory!" the vampire gasped "Those chicks really dig factories."  
"Are they there now?"  
"No. They go out hunting at this time. For the next victim."  
"So it's them mutilating corpses?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know where they are?"  
The vampire went silent. Matt held the cross against the other cheek. The vampire named a block.  
"That's near Tai's place," Matt said slowly.  
"I told you what you wanted to know," the vampire said "Now let me go!"  
Matt staked him. The vampire roared in rage as he exploded into dust. Matt got up without a backwards glance and began heading through the streets.  
He reached the streets in time to hear a scream of terror. He started running. Maybe he'd be in time to save this one.  
"Ooooh look!" he heard a voice saying "It's the Slayer!"  
"I was expecting him before this," another voice said.  
Matt looked at the speakers. Two ladies, one blonde, one dark. The blonde was wearing an outfit that looked suitable for fighting but the dark haired one was wearing a floor length dress that looked very old and didn't look manoeuvrable at all. He couldn't see the victim though.  
"Were you the ones who killed my brother?" he asked.  
"Not me," the blonde said "I just let Dru get on with that."  
The dark haired woman - Dru? - smiled.  
"His blood was sweet," she said "Like....sugar water."  
Matt clenched his teeth, gripping the stake harder. Rage was flooding through his veins and he couldn't see properly any more. Blood was roaring in his ears.  
"You killed him!" he spat "You killed him!"  
"That depends on your definition, brother."  
The world froze. Matt slowly turned round and looked behind him.  
TK was standing there.  
"Hello Matt," he said softly.  
Matt thought he would be sick. It didn't seem exactly real.  
"TK," he said "Oh God TK."  
"Aren't you glad to see me brother?" TK asked "I thought you missed me."  
Matt couldn't say anything. He was gripping the stake so tightly that it splintered in his hand. TK stepped forward. Behind him, Matt saw the body of one of Tai's neighbours, eyes frozen wide in terror, an angel carved in his chest.  
"Did you get it?" TK asked "An angel? Like Angemon, remember?"  
"Oh God!" Matt said.  
TK smiled.  
"While I hate to interrupt this brotherly reunion," Darla said sarcastically "We've got to run. Previous engagements, you know."  
She grabbed Matt from behind and threw him. Matt connected solidly with the wall.  
"I'll see you soon brother," he heard TK saying before he plunged into darkness.  
  
End of Part 10.  



	11. Blood is Thicker Than Water

Yamato, the Vampire Slayer  
Blood is Thicker than Water  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, I don't own Buffy.  
  
Matt was swimming. He was struggling through thick, black water, maybe the ocean or a lake and he couldn't reach the top. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his breath for much longer, he had to reach the surface.  
"Matt? Matt?"  
He could see lights above the surface but he couldn't reach them. He reached up and his breath gave out. He wasn't going to make it, he was going to drown...  
"Matt! Oh my God Matt, say something! Please!"  
Tai? What was Tai doing in the ocean?  
Matt's eyes opened. Tai's face was peering down at him.  
"Matt! Matt, say something!"  
"Tai?" Matt muttered.  
His head hurt.  
TK.  
No.  
Matt began to shake. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't concentrate.  
"Matt, what's wrong?" he heard Tai crying "Matt, please!"  
"The others," Matt managed "I need...to see....the others!"  
"Who? Matt, what's happened?"  
"Ms Fuyutsuki," Matt said.  
He managed to give the address. Then he fainted again.  
* * * *  
"Ken, that's not Japanese," Akemi said.  
"No," Ken agreed.  
"What is it?"  
"French."  
"I didn't know you could read French," Ms Fuyutsuki said, sounding interested.  
"Not very well," Ken said "But enough to get by."  
"I'm sick of this," Davis said "I hate research."  
"You just don't like it because you can barely read!" Akemi teased.  
"You shut up!" Davis said.  
"Don't start again," Toshiki said tiredly "You've already fought this out."  
Davis sighed. Ken gave his arm a quick pat and Davis smiled. Reaching over, he squeezed Ken's hand. Ken grinned. Akemi opened his mouth to say something but Gendo nudged him and he shut up.  
Someone banged on the door.  
"I'll get it," Gendo said with a sigh.  
He up and walked to the door. Opening it, he nearly had a heart attack.  
Tai was standing on the doorstep. He was half supporting Matt who looked grey and sick.  
"Matt!" Gendo yelled.  
Everyone was crowded in the hall in an instant.  
"What's happened?"  
"Tai!"  
"Is Matt okay?"  
"Tai, what happened?" Gendo demanded. He lifted Matt up, realising that Matt was about to pass out again.  
"I don't know!" Tai wailed "I was out trying to get some air and clear my head and I just found him on the floor unconscious. He woke up and said to bring him here, then fainted again! He sort of came round while I was carrying him and helped me but he won't talk and he's woozy."  
Gendo took Matt into the living room and put him on the couch. He could see a large bruise on Matt's forehead with a small trickle of blood running down it. The others stood in a loose circle round them. Ms Fuyutsuki appeared with an ice pack.  
"Here. Use this."  
Gendo gently placed it against Matt's forehead.  
"Matt? Matt can you here me?"  
"Tai?" Matt asked faintly "Is Tai....safe?"  
"I'm safe," Tai said "We're both safe."  
Matt nodded. He was shivering.  
"I'm cold."  
"Matt what happened?"  
Matt just shook his head.  
* * * *  
"Has he shown any sign of actually saying anything yet?" Istu asked.  
"No," Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
Matt was sitting on the couch. He'd been sitting there for ages now, not reacting, not speaking. He'd drank the tea that Ms Fuyutsuki had made him but that was about it.  
"He doesn't even seem conscious," Davis said "It's scary."  
Ms Fuyutsuki sighed.  
"I wish I knew what happened," she said grimly.  
Tai looking pale and tired.  
"Did you see anyone?" Ms Fuyutsuki asked.  
"No," Tai said "I just came down the alley and found Matt on the floor!"  
Ken sighed.  
"Matt," he said, going into the room "Matt, say something."  
Matt didn't. He remained quite still, his eyes vacant.  
"Matt, what happened?" Ken said "Come on Matt, say something!"  
"I need to phone my mother," Tai said suddenly "She'll be worried."  
He went over to the phone and began to dial.  
"Matt, come on!" Ken said.  
Davis waked over. Grabbing Matt's shoulders, he shook him.  
"Matt! Wake up you moron!"  
Matt didn't react at all.  
"Davis, that's a waste of time," Ken said "You'll never snap him out of it like that."  
"Try cold water," Akemi suggested.  
"That works in films," Davis said witheringly.  
"And you'll get it all over the couch," Ken said "Matt, come on. Wake up."  
"Tai?" Istu said.  
They all turned to look. Tai was white.  
"Mum was in a panic," he said "Apparently the police found another dead body. That weird serial killer who carves angels in the bodies. It was...it was found down the alley where I found Matt."  
"Oh Lord!" Mr Fuyutsuki said "Matt must have been fighting them."  
"I missed them," Tai mumbled "Mum wants me to either stay over somewhere or get driven home. She doesn't want me out after dark."  
"So Yamato has seen our mystery villain," Ms Fuyutsuki said thoughtfully.  
"It must be a really horrible demon to have rendered Matt into shock like this!" Istu said.  
"Maybe it had six heads and was all slimy!" Davis said.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"It's not that strange!" Davis said defensively.  
Tai scowled.  
"Don't say it or I'll bash you over the head," Gendo said.  
Tai remained silent.  
"Well, if Matt's seen it, it's a start," Ken said "When Matt comes out of it, we'll be able to get an accurate description."  
"Oh goody. More research," Akemi said.  
"I wonder what it'll be?" Istu mused.  
"Don't know," Davis said "But I guess it didn't like Matt much."  
"Anyway, about you," Gendo said, turning to Tai "Do you want me to drive you or...."  
"TK."  
Everyone turned and looked at Matt. He was trembling and had his arms wrapped round himself protectively.  
"What?" Toshiki said.  
"TK," Matt repeated "It was TK."  
"What are you talking about?" Davis said.  
"TK did it," Matt said. His voice sounded strained "TK's the killer."  
A tear slid down his face.  
"He's a vampire," he said "My brother's a vampire. He's been killing all those people. TK."  
He hung his head, hugging himself tightly. There was silence.  
"No," Ken said eventually "He...he can't be a vampire. We'd have known."  
"He is," Matt whispered "I saw him. It was him."  
"But we'd have known!" Davis said desperately "We'd have known!"  
"Not necessarily," Ms Fuyutsuki said, sounding slightly shocked but still ever factual "If no one checked for blood in the mouth or the vampire was skilled at hiding the blood then as long as TK kept himself hidden, we wouldn't have known."  
"Oh God," Ken whispered "Oh God Davis..."  
Davis put his arms round Ken and hugged him. He was shaking.  
"I....I don't understand," Tai said in a small voice.  
"TK's the murderer," Gendo said, sounding shaky "He killed all those people. He's a vampire."  
"But...but I don't believe in vampires," Tai said in a tiny voice now "I don't believe in vampires."  
"No. We noticed," Akemi said.  
"So..so he can't be a vampire," Tai said firmly, obviously sinking back into complete and utter denial "He's not a vampire, he's just dead and Matt's crazy."  
Matt threw himself at him. Tai was slammed violently against the wall.  
"He's a vampire!" Matt screamed "He's a vampire! This is real! It's real! My brother's a vampire! I'm going to have to kill my brother!"  
"Matt, stop!" Istu yelled "You're breaking his back, stop it!"  
"It's REAL!" Matt yelled.  
Akemi had rushed out of the room. He returned with a plastic bowl of water which he threw all over Matt. Matt gave a strangled yell and let go of Tai, looking a bit confused. He rubbed his face.  
"It's real," he said hoarsely "The angel in the chest - it was a clue. Angemon. An angel."  
He gave a dry sob.  
"Can I have a towel?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki gave him one. Matt slowly wiped his face. Tai was trembling against the wall.  
"You're wacked!" he said "You are completely wacked!"  
"And you're an insensitive jerk!" Istu said angrily "Can't you see that Matt's upset?"  
"Of course I can!" Tai yelled "That's why he's acting so crazed!"  
"Tai, this is real!" Davis yelled "We've seen vampires, we got attacked by a demon for Christ's Sake!"  
"No!" Tai said "No, no, no, no, no! I won't listen! Vampires are baby stories! It's not rea- OW!"  
Istu had slapped him. Hard.  
"You jerk!" he yelled "You're cleverer than Davis and he accepts it! Why the hell can't you? Matt needs everyone right now and all you can do is stand there and stick your head in the sand!"  
"Fuck you!" Tai yelled.  
"I wouldn't touch you with a barge-pole thanks!" Istu flashed back.  
"Stop it," Matt whispered. Nobody heard him.  
"I wouldn't want you to!" Tai snarled "You being a guy!"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Aside from it being disgusting?"  
"You homophobic bastard!"  
"Stop calling me names you freaking jerk!"  
"STOP IT!" Matt screamed.  
Everyone looked at him. Matt threw down the towel and ran out.  
"Matt, wait!" Ken yelled "Matt!"  
But Matt was gone.  
* * * *  
Matt ran blindly at first. He couldn't stand it any more. He couldn't bear to listen to his friends insulting each other like that.   
He eventually stopped running and looked around. He was quite near the graveyard. Slowly, Matt began to walk to it. He climbed over the wall and wandered through the gravestones like he was in a trance, stopping at TK's. He knelt beside it, staring.  
"TK," he whispered "Oh my little brother."  
"I was wondering if you'd show."  
Matt looked round. TK was standing a couple of metres away. Matt slowly looked at him. He was wearing leather pants and a white shirt and was smiling.  
"TK!" Matt gasped. He leapt up and backed away, reaching into his pocket for a stake.  
"Hi Big Bro," TK said.  
'He sounds the same' Matt thought dizzily 'He sounds like TK'.  
"Stay away from me," he said "Don't come any closer TK."  
He held up the stake.  
"You aren't going to kill me with that," TK said.  
"I will if I have to," Matt said.  
TK looked sad.  
"Matt, why didn't you tell me?"  
Matt hung his head.  
"How could I TK?" he asked "How could I?"  
TK began to walk towards him.  
"No!" Matt said "Don't come nearer TK! I don't want to have to hurt you!"  
"Good," TK said "I don't want to hurt you either. I'm not going to hurt you Matt. You're my brother. I could never hurt you."  
Matt looked at him. TK held out his hands.  
"You know me Matt," he said softly "You know I'd never hurt you. Look in yourself."  
Matt felt his shoulders droop. He dropped the stake.  
"TK," he said miserably "TK, I'm so sorry."  
"You should have told me," TK said "If only you had told me."  
"I know!" Matt said "I wanted to! I wanted to so badly! But I...I didn't want to see you hurt!"  
"Didn't work very well," TK said.  
"No," Matt agreed.  
TK took another step closer. Matt didn't seem to notice.  
"TK, I'm sorry," he whispered "I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to get chosen. I don't want to be the Slayer."  
"Isn't the Slayer normally a girl?" TK asked, moving another step.  
"Don't," Matt said "I know. My Watcher says that I'm..."  
He couldn't go on. He shuddered.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Don't be," TK said "My poor brother. Don't be."  
He was standing very near Matt now.  
"Matt," he said "I want to come nearer to you."  
"I'm not stopping you," Matt said dully.  
"But you are," TK said "That cross."  
Matt looked. He was still wearing the cross Tai had given him round his neck.  
"If you take it off," TK said softly "I can come closer."  
Matt reached up and unfastened it, letting it clink to the ground.  
"Why wear it anyway?" he muttered "It's meaningless. All of it - it's all meaningless."  
"My poor brother," TK said "You'll always be my favourite Matt. Always."  
He was standing in front of Matt now.  
"I'll always love you Matt," he said quietly.  
Leaning forward, he caught Matt's face in his hands and kissed him. It wasn't a brotherly kiss. It was a passionate, deep kiss. Matt froze in utter revulsion and sudden terror. What had he done letting TK get so close to him? He wanted to pull away but he couldn't move, just stayed still until TK drew back, still smiling.  
"What are you doing?" he whispered.  
"Showing you how much I love you," TK said. He smiled "I wanted you to know."  
His face changed. His eyes turned yellow, his teeth lengthened. He wrapped his arms tightly round Matt in a tight embrace.  
"Only we're not brothers any more Matt," he whispered "Not really. And I want us to be because I do love you, ever so much. So I'm going to make you my brother."  
"TK...no!" Matt cried. He weakly struggled but everything was frozen, cold. He couldn't move "Please TK don't! Let me go, please!"  
"Shhhhhh big brother," TK whispered.  
"It'll all be over soon."  
Turning Matt's unresisting head, he leaned forward and sank his teeth into the smooth white skin of Matt's unprotected throat.  
* * * *  
Tai looked at the graveyard gates. He had to be bonkers. But this was where he'd found Matt before and he wanted to apologise. He knew he was being stupid, wandering around but...but he hadn't been able to stay with the others a second longer. They'd all looked so mad at him.  
Tai walked in to the graveyard and thought. He supposed that Matt would be by TK's grave. It seemed a goodish place to start anyway.  
He began to walk towards it, thinking. What was he going to do? His and Matt's friendship was damaged, probably beyond repair. And they'd slept together. Why had he done that? He never thought of guys that way before...had he? He'd always admired other guys looks and sometimes he found himself watching them in the showers...  
But that didn't really mean anything, did it? Everyone did stuff like that....right?  
Tai paused. He'd thought he'd heard something...  
Moving slightly faster, he froze.  
Matt was standing at TK's grave. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed. Someone was holding him tightly, their mouth at his throat. The someone was blonde and small and looked familiar...  
Then Tai recognised the other noise he could hear.  
Sucking.  
"MATT!" Tai screamed. Lunging forwards, he grabbed the figure and ripped him away from Matt. Matt sank to the floor and Tai saw the blood at his throat. Turning, he stared.  
It was TK. But not TK that he'd ever seen. TK's face was twisted, revolting. Tai could see blood on his long teeth and his yellow eyes were blazing.  
"Tai," he said "How very nice to see you."  
"TK," Tai said slowly, chokingly.  
"Yeah," TK said "I was once. But now I'm a demon."  
He smiled.  
"I'll see you both soon," he said "Enjoy yourselves!"  
Turning, he ran. Tai stared shakily after him, then turned round.  
"Matt! Matt, are you all right?"  
Matt looked up at him. His face was chalky white and he was trembling. His hand was pressed to his throat.  
"TK," he said "TK, my brother, TK, no, no! NO!"  
Tai dropped to his knees and pulled Matt into his arms. Matt clung to him and started to cry, deep horrified wracking sobs. Tai just cradled him, shaking.  
It was real. Vampires and demons and everything were real. And TK was one of them.  
Oh God.  
  
End of Part 11.  



	12. When the Going Gets Tough...

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
When the Going Get's Tough...  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Buffy or Digimon thank you.  
I know this has taken a while. I'm really sorry. The reasons why it has taken so damn long will probably remain between me and my Muse, mostly because my Muse is being most uncooperative right now. Bitch.  
  
"Here," Ms Fuyutsuki said "Drink this."  
Tai gulped the tea down gratefully. It was warm which was good because he couldn't stop shivering. Ms Fuyutsuki went over and handed another mug over to Matt. Matt looked down at the cup without really seeing it.  
"Should we take him to hospital?" Ken asked "He's lost a lot of blood."  
Ms Fuyutsuki shook her head.  
"He should be all right," she said "Slayers are tough."  
"But the bleeding hasn't stopped yet," Toshiki pointed out.  
Matt shoved the tea away from him.  
"I'm not thirsty," he said, his voice emotionless.  
"Yamato you need to drink something," Ms Fuyutsuki said briskly.  
"I'm not thirsty," Matt repeated.  
Tai looked at him.  
"Matt, you'd better drink it," he said "Come on, it's not bad."  
Matt looked at him. He reached out for the mug again but his hands were shaking and he nearly dropped the mug. Tai moved over and wrapped his arms round his friends shoulders.  
"Matt, it's going to be okay," he whispered "I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I'll be here for you now and I promise that it'll all be okay."  
Matt looked at him.  
"Tai, why?" he asked bitterly "Why my brother? Why my brother?"  
Tai shook his head.  
"I don't know."  
Matt slowly gulped the tea down. He pulled a face.  
"I don't like it," he said.  
Tai took the mug off him and put it down. He didn't know what to say to Matt, didn't know how to make it better.  
"Angel and Spike are here," Davis said quietly.  
Tai looked up. He blushed when he saw Spike and tried not to think about what had happened last time he'd seen him.  
"Hi," Matt said flatly.  
"Matt," Angel said "I'm sorry."  
Matt looked at him. Tai remembered seeing Matt kissing him in the graveyard and shivered a little.  
"What do we do now?" Davis asked.  
There was a long silence.  
"We could just stand here like idiots?" Akemi suggested brightly. "Akemi, have I ever mentioned that I'd like to kill you sometimes?" Toshiki asked.  
"Yes," Akemi said "A lot. Repeatedly."  
"Good," Toshiki said "That's all right then."  
Matt groaned and put his head in his hands.  
"I can't kill my brother," he whispered "I can't."  
"Matt," Angel said quietly "TK is dead. What you are seeing when you look at him is a demon inside his body. You aren't seeing Takeru Takaishi."  
"But I am!" Matt cried "It's TK's body! TK's voice! His words! It is him! I can't destroy that! I've already lost my brother once! I can't again!"  
He'd jumped to his feet to speak and now he swayed, clutching his neck. Tai pulled him back down.  
"Breathe," he ordered.  
Matt gulped in air, shivering.  
"Yamato, I can understand how you feel," Ms Fuyutsuki said "But that thing is not your brother. Can't you understand? Would your brother murder innocent people and attempt to kill you?"  
"No," Matt said.  
Ms Fuyutsuki nodded. "Exactly," she said.  
"But...but it is him," Matt whispered "It really is. Oh why did this have to happen to me?"  
"Why do you have to spend all your time moaning?" Spike asked, getting bored.  
"Spike," Angel muttered.  
"You're supposed to be a bloody Slayer!" Spike said "Not some wimpy, namby-pamby wuss-boy that you keep acting like! All the Slayers I've met were fine, spunky girls!"  
"Spike!" Angel hissed. Matt had clenched his fists and was looking very annoyed indeed.  
"If the world," Spike continued "Is relying on you to save it from all it's troubles then I say that world has a severe problem!"  
"WILLIAM!"  
Spike looked at Angel in surprise. "Shut. Up!" Angel growled at him.  
Spike obeyed, still recovering from the use of his real name. Angel looked at Matt.  
"Did you see who sired your brother?"  
"Yeah," Matt muttered "Two female vampires. One of them was called Dru."  
"Oh," Angel said.  
Matt looked at him.  
"You know them?"  
Angel sighed.  
"The other one is called Darla," he said "Darla....she was the vampire who sired me..."  
"And Drusilla was the one you drove insane," Matt remembered suddenly "She sired Spike."  
"Can you not put those two together in that way?" Spike asked crossly "It wasn't like she was insane to sire me!" Angel raised one eyebrow and gave a violent cough which sounded a lot like 'Bullshit'. Spike scowled. Matt didn't seem to have noticed any of the exchanges around him.   
"You know them," he said "Where would they be?"  
"This was why I didn't want to tell you," Angel said "Matt, you can rush off and try to kill them. They'll slaughter you if you try to fight by yourself, especially now..."  
He cut himself off.  
"Now they've got a new friend," Matt said bitterly "That's what you meant isn't it? Now they've got someone else to help them kill. Someone like my brother!"  
There was a silence.  
"I don't think I can do this," Matt said softly "I really don't think that I can do this."  
"You have to," Ms Fuyutsuki said "You have to make yourself do this."  
"HOW?" Matt screamed at her "God, are you even human?"  
Ms Fuyutsuki opened her mouth. Toshiki quickly plunged in to stop rash words.  
"I think we should all go home and rest," he said firmly "We can sort this out in the morning. Matt needs sleep, he's lost a lot of blood and he's tired."  
Gendo drove everyone home. Matt went straight to bed and curled up. Tai stayed with him, smoothing his hair when he whimpered deep in his nightmares.  
* * * *  
School the next day was a nightmare. Tai kept jumping at everything. He wasn't sure why. He knew vampires couldn't come out in the day. So why was he acting like an idiot?  
Matt was in a dream. He looked like a ghost. Tai tried to keep an eye on him. He made him sit with the other Digidestined at lunch. Sora and Izzy were startled. It wasn't something that they'd expected. They hadn't spoken to Matt for ages. Matt just sat there, staring at his lunch. It was only when Tai threatened to sit on him and force him to eat that he actually swallowed anything on his plate. Tai took him out onto the playing field.  
"Matt," he said "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine," Matt said dully.  
"I forgot to give you this back," Tai said quietly.  
He held out the cross he'd given Matt. He'd picked it up from the graveside. Matt looked at it. Then he clutched it in his hand and started to cry. Tai looked around desperately for help. Like magic, the band materialised around him. They formed a circle, concealing Matt and Tai from view. Tai wrapped Matt in a protective grip and hugged him.  
"Shush Matt," he whispered "Don't cry. Don't cry. It's all going to be okay." "It's never going to be okay!" Matt sobbed "Oh why can't I cope? All the other Slayers didn't have this problem! I'm just me and I'm pathetic! I can't stop crying! And TK....why TK?"  
"Shhhhh," Tai said "It's all right Matt. I don't mind you crying. I understand Matt. I understand now."  
He continued cradling Matt, listening to the band chattering about silly things, trying to look natural while keeping them hidden from anyone watching. Matt eventually stopped crying. He wiped his face, then fastened the cross around his neck.  
"Thanks Tai," he said softly "I'm not going to cry any more."  
Tai looked at him.  
"I'm all right," Matt said softly "I'm going to stop TK. He's not my brother any more. He's someone else. Something else. I'm not afraid. I'm not angry. I've been given this gig. Now I have to play it."  
He stood up.  
"Thanks," he said softly.  
Tai looked at him. Matt's face was still very pale but his jaw was set and his eyes narrowed. He looked round at the others.  
"Thanks. All of you," he said softly "For helping me."  
He ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm going to cope with this," he said "I have to. For everyone."  
* * * *   
Ms Fuyutsuki was busy sorting out her home when the doorbell rang. Opening it, she found Matt standing there.  
"Yamato?"  
"I'm sorry," Matt said "I'm really sorry Ms Fuyutsuki. About everything I said. I need your help. If we're going to defeat Takeru and Darla and Drusilla, we have to work together. I need more training."  
Ms Fuyutsuki smiled.  
"I never doubted you Yamato," she said "Come along inside. It's time for you to get practising again."  
* * * *  
The band, Tai, Davis and Ken all met up and Ms Fuyutsuki's later. Matt was practising different moves on the punch bag, sweat running down his face.  
"How's it going?" Tai asked.  
"Okay," Matt gritted out "When it's....sun-down.....Angel and Spike'll.......come here. Council of war."  
"Cool," Akemi said.  
"Not cool," Matt corrected.  
"You're dropping your left shoulder when you do that punch," Ms Fuyutsuki said "Don't."  
Matt scowled and glared at the punch bag.  
"What can we go?" Ken asked.  
"Nothing," Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
"No," Matt said "There is something you can do."  
They all looked at him. Matt looked back.  
"There other Digidestined," he said "If Takeru goes to them....I want you to warn them. I don't care what you say. But I want you to go to all the others and tell them something. Make sure they know that they mustn't invite him in and they mustn't go near him. If they see him, they've got to run away. Can you do that for me? Please?"  
They all nodded.  
"We'll try."  
"No. You can't try. You've got to do. If you don't, then I'll be in big trouble," Matt said "I don't want anyone else to die. Not because of me."  
"I'll take Sora and Kari," Tai said.  
"I'll take Joe and Iori, " Davis said.  
"I'll take Izzy and Yolei," Ken said.  
Matt smiled wanly at them.  
"Thanks," he said "Make sure....I believe in you."  
"What about us?" Gendo asked "What do we do?"  
Matt frowned.  
"I don't know," he said eventually "I haven't thought that far. I don't want you in danger."  
"We'll think of something helpful," Akemi said.  
"Why didn't that reassure me?" Matt asked dryly.  
"You're still dropping your left shoulder," Ms Fuyutsuki said.  
Matt scowled. He gave the punch bag an extra hard whack.  
"If you lot," Ms Fuyutsuki said to the band "MUST be useful, I suggest you start carving stakes. You can never have too many stakes and one can never be sure how many you'll need."  
"Okay," Akemi agreed cheerfully.  
The Digidestined left to explain to the others. The band got carving. Matt continued to practise, not allowing himself to dwell on anything except getting his battle moves perfect.  
* * * *  
Izzy gave Ken a completely baffled look.  
"Ken," he said slowly "I don't think I understand."  
"It doesn't really matter if you do or not," Ken said "All I need is a promise that you'll avoid anything that looks like TK."  
"Well I promise you but I would like more information," Izzy said.  
"Sorry Izzy but I can't give you that," Ken said.  
"Is this something to do with Matt?" Izzy asked.  
Ken nodded.  
"Izzy, it'd be easier if you didn't ask, at least until I know I can give you a better answer," he said.  
"All right," Izzy said.  
Ken gave him a grateful smile. "I have to go," he said "I need to speak to Yolei before it gets dark."  
Izzy nodded.  
"I'll see you soon!"  
"Thanks."  
* * * *  
"Davis, this whole thing sounds really weird," Iori said.  
"Look, all you need to do is promise me!" Davis said impatiently "I don't want to see you hurt. We're dealing with the problem but you need to keep away and not get damaged by it!"  
"We're the Digidestined! We're supposed to deal with problems together!" Iori said angrily.  
"I know that but try telling Matt!" Davis said "Look Iori, I can't make Matt agree to anything! You just have to trust us!" "I do," Iori said after a pause "I promise."  
"Great! Thanks!" Davis said leaping up "I gotta go! I have to speak to Joe and the sun's almost setting! I'll see ya!"  
He raced out, then leaned back in.  
"Oh....Iori?"  
He sounded far too casual.  
"Your Kendo sticks....you may want to....you know, keep them with you and all times? You know, like after dark and stuff? Just....just in case of....well, anything."  
Before Iori could say anything, he dashed out. Iori stared after him, feeling incredibly confused. There was something very, very strange going on.  
* * * * "So you are telling me," Sora said slowly "That TK has come back to life."  
"No," Tai said "I'm saying that there is something evil in TK's body coming around that might try to kill you and you mustn't invite it in and if you must run away."  
Sora stared at him for a long moment.  
"Tai," she said at last "What the hell is going on?"  
"Please Sora," Tai said "I'd love to explain more but it's too confusing. And you'd never believe me. But will you do what I said?"  
Sora stared at him a moment. Then she nodded.  
"Yes," she said "I trust you. But I really would like to know what's happening Tai."  
"Sorry," Tai said "I can't explain any more."  
Sora sighed and glared at him. Tai shrugged.  
"Sorry."  
Sora sighed. She knew that there was no point pushing Tai until he wanted to tell her any more. But she hadn't been this confused for a long time.  
"I have to go," Tai said "I need to get home."  
Sora nodded.  
"I'll see you soon," she said.  
Tai waved and walked out. Sora watched him go.  
"I hope he's careful," she muttered "It's late and that serial killers still around."  
She suddenly felt a stab of fear. Running to the door she leaned out.  
"Tai! TAI! It's too dangerous to be out by yourself! TAI-I-I-I!"  
But Tai was already too far away.  
* * * *   
Angel and Spike watched as Matt kicked and struck the punch bag.  
"You're dropping...." Spike began.  
"My left shoulder! I know!" Matt snapped. He gave the punch bag a brutal kick then gulped in a deep breath "Sorry."  
"It's okay," Angel said.  
"Yamato, don't stop practising," Ms Fuyutsuki said firmly "We can talk while you work on it."  
Matt nodded and started up again. The band were watching interestedly, being very quiet. They suspected that if they made a noise, Ms Fuyutsuki would kick them out.  
"Darla and Dru are strong," Angel said firmly "Alone they're bad enough. Fighting together and they're extra powerful. And now with TK...."  
"Takeru," Matt said harshly "TK was my baby brother. He's dead. It's just Takeru now."  
Angel glanced at him once, then nodded.  
"...with Takeru helping them, it'll be harder than ever."  
"And we don't know how many minions they have," Ms Fuyutsuki said briskly "There could be quite a collection by now."  
"We can only do it if we work together," Spike said.  
"Which means that you don't shop us for your ex-girlfriend," Angel said. "Excuse me?" Spike spluttered.  
"It has been known to happen."  
"Like Dru would touch me with a ten-foot stake now anyway," Spike muttered.  
"She's insane," Angel said flatly "Spike, you'd better now defect."  
"Well, you'd better not defect either!" Spike snapped looking annoyed "I remember what Wesley told me about you when Darla came back!"  
"That was different!"  
"How?"  
"Do you two EVER stop?" Matt demanded.  
The two vampires glanced slightly sheepishly at each other. Matt rolled his eyes.  
"You're worse than the band."  
"Hey!" Akemi yelped.  
"You lot shouldn't be in here," Ms Fuyutsuki said. "Oh fiddlesticks!" Toshiki said "We want to help!"  
"I wouldn't advise...." Angel began but Spike cut in.  
"Oh Angel let them! This lot are as old as the Slayerettes were when they started. And the Slayerettes didn't get themselves killed. The only ones who ought to keep out of it are the squirts."  
"Davis and Ken," Matt said automatically "And you underestimate them. I think they wouldn't do to badly."  
"That wasn't what you were saying before!" Spike said. Matt said nothing but he hung his head slightly.  
"I was wrong," he muttered.  
No one said anything to that.  
"So can we help you?" Toshiki asked quietly.  
"Yes....but you'd better learn some fighting moves beforehand," Angel said.  
"I'm still not happy...." Ms Fuyutsuki began.  
"Ms Fuyutsuki. Please," Matt said "Let them help. The band are stubborn. You'll never manage to stop them coming if they want to. At least help them learn to be better so they can be in a plan rather than messing it up."  
The band laughed at that. Ms Fuyutsuki sighed and nodded.  
"All right."  
Matt grinned a bit.  
"We need to decide what we're going to do and how we're going to find them," he said.  
"Finding them shouldn't be too hard," Angel said "I'll just have to ask some demons."  
"As to what we're going to do...." Spike said "I'd say, nothing more complicated than torching the place!"  
"That depends on where it is," Ms Fuyutsuki said firmly "We don't what any civilians getting hurt."  
Spike shrugged. That wasn't the kind of thing which concerned him all that much. Angel sighed and frowned, thinking.  
"We'd better work out where they are first before we make any decisions like that," he said eventually.  
"Your stakes are wonky," Spike said, peering critically over Istu's shoulder.  
"So? I bet they kill vampires just as well!" Istu snapped "Want to test?"  
Angel quickly zoomed over to rescue Spike from an almost certain fate. Matt smiled grimly and smacked the punch bag again.  
"You are still...."  
"I KNOW!"  
* * * *  
Tai glanced around nervously. It wasn't long before he was home but he was uneasy. He was sure that someone was following him and he didn't like the feeling one bit.  
He speeded up his pace slightly. Maybe he was just being paranoid. After all, this stuff was pretty nerve-wracking. Enough to make anyone paranoid - right?  
"Hello Tai."  
Tai froze and slowly turned round and looked behind him.  
TK was standing there, leaning casually against a wall. He wasn't in game face and was smiling, looking normal. Except for the leather and just...just something different.  
'He's more like Matt' Tai thought 'More adult. Sexier.'  
He pushed that thought away very quickly. That was the last thing he needed to think of.  
In fact, he ought to be running.  
"I wouldn't try it," TK said lazily "I can catch you easily. And it'll hurt."  
'I was wrong' Tai thought 'Not Matt. He's like the Digimon Emperor.'  
"TK...." he said, slowly backing off a step "Come on. Don't you remember? We're friends."  
"Matt's not explained this very well has he?" TK said coolly "We're not friends. Your friend is dead. I'm here now."  
Tai turned to run. But his way was cut off by a pretty woman in a long dress.  
"Hello dearie," she said, smiling.  
Tai gulped. He was in big trouble.  
"What do you want?" he demanded, trying to hide his fear.  
"Nothing much," TK said, still sounding languid, as though it wasn't very important "It's all just a game really."  
"Some game!" Tai said "Let me go."  
"Sh," the woman ordered, putting a finger to her lips "Bad dogs shouldn't bark."  
"I'm not a dog!" Tai yelled at her.  
The woman giggled.  
"Woof, woof," she said.  
Tai wondered if he could punch her and run. She looked delicate....  
Of course, if she was a vampire, she'd probably break his arm.  
She smiled, as if she could read his thoughts.  
"Look at me dearie," she ordered.  
Tai glared at her. The woman held up two long fingers in front of his eyes.  
"Be in my eyes," she murmured softly "Be in me."  
'Huh?' Tai thought 'What's going....on.....?'  
Then his brain started to go strange. He was sinking into two deep blue pools, unable to swim to the surface, trapped. He didn't really care, was just....noticing it happening around him.  
"Cute isn't he?" he heard a voice saying from far away "Can see why Matt likes him. Wouldn't mind having a bit of fun with him myself actually..."  
"Not yet TK," he heard a cold voice saying "We need to get out of here before the Slayer turns up. They have a habit of doing that. Dru, if you could just give Taichi some....extra encouragement?"  
Cold hands closed around his wrists.  
"Follow us dearie and don't make a fuss," the sweet voice murmured "Come along now."  
Tai followed obediently, a tiny part of his brain still trying to fight the odd, cold, trapped feeling but not succeeding. Silently and unprotestingly, he allowed himself to be led away.  
* * * *  
Davis was dozing when the phone rang.  
"Davis! Kari for you!"  
Davis promptly moved quickly. Even though he was going out with Ken, he couldn't help still feeling excited about Kari calling.  
"Hi!"  
"Davis, is Tai there?"  
Davis frowned.  
"No. Why?"  
"He's not home!" Kari said, sounding frightened "He was at Sora's but he's not back yet! And Sora says he left ages ago!" A horrible lump of ice dropped into Davis's stomach.  
"Not back?" he repeated.  
"I've tried everyone else but he's nowhere!" Kari cried "Davis, I'm so scared! What if...what if....?"  
Davis slammed the phone down. Grabbing his jacket and a stake, he raced out, yelling something fairly incoherent at his parents. He had to tell Matt NOW!  
* * * *  
"Well, you've stopped dropping your shoulder," Spike said encouragingly.  
Matt said nothing. He was sitting on the floor, trying to breathe steadily.  
"Maybe you practised too much?" Angel suggested gently.  
"No kidding!" Matt snapped, then sighed.  
"Sorry. I know I've over taxed myself. It's just....Takeru. And those vampires. We have to...."  
Someone began banging on the door.  
"Matt! Matt!"  
"Davis?"  
Spike answered the door and Davis hurtled in.  
"Matt, Tai's gone!"  
Matt froze.  
"Gone?"  
Davis nodded.  
"He's vanished!" he panted "Not home....no ones seen him...."  
"Oh no!" Toshiki muttered.  
Matt stared at Davis, his face white.  
"We....he can't be....he'll be fine," he said, his voice determined "He has to be! He can't....can't....not now. He'll be just fine."  
He scrambled to his feet.  
"Angel," he said quietly "Find out where those vampires are now."  
Angel left without a word, Spike following. Matt clenched his fists.  
"Gendo, go and drive around. See if you can find Tai anywhere."  
Gendo obeyed. The others all just stared at Matt. Despite his coolness, Matt's face was still unnaturally white.  
"He'll be fine," he whispered again.  
No one said anything.  
  
End of Part 12.  
  



	13. Hope Vanquished

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
Hope Vanquished  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Tai opened his eyes feeling groggy, uncomfortable and very odd.  
"Awake at last Sleeping Beauty?"  
Tai stared at TK with some confusion. Why was TK there? And why was he on the floor? And where was he?  
"TK?"  
"Still half asleep," TK said, sounding disgusted "You'll work it out in a minute, then have a heart attack."  
Tai blinked and rubbed his face, struggling with his sleepy brain. When he remembered everything he very nearly did have a heart attack but his pride made him force it down.  
"What did that bitch do to me?" he snarled.  
TK laughed. "Still as courageous as ever!" he said "She hypnotised you silly. Vampires are good at that, Drusilla especially so. You let me down actually, I had a bet with Darla that you wouldn't succumb so easily."  
Tai shuddered. "What do you want with me?"  
TK smiled. He leaned forward so his lips were right beside Tai's ear.  
"Bait."  
Tai twitched away angrily.  
"Matt won't be able to resist running after you," TK said "In his...fear.....he's likely to make mistakes."  
"You little creep!" Tai yelled at him "You're not TK!"  
"You only just realised?" TK said scornfully "Stupid Taichi."  
He reached out and stroked the side of Tai's face. Tai began to feel sick. He twitched away again and banged his head against the bars of the cage he was in.  
"Don't be so afraid Taichi," TK said lightly "I'm not going to hurt you."  
He frowned consideringly.  
"Well....probably not anyway."  
He reached out and caught Tai, pulling him close. Tai started struggling, kicking and punching. TK slapped him on the side of the head, making him see stars.  
"Don't Tai," he said gently "Don't."  
He pressed his face against Tai's neck, smelling him. Tai trembled.  
"Don't you dare bite me!" he screamed "Don't you DARE TK!"  
TK licked his neck lightly.  
"Takeru, put him down," Darla ordered lazily "You're supposed to leave the bait in one piece rather than eat it."  
"But he's so much fun to play with," TK pouted.  
"I'm not saying you can't play with him," Darla said "Just don't eat him or permanently damage him."  
Tai gulped. He tried to squirm away again. TK playfully ran his hand down Tai's body to rest it on his thigh. Tai stopped struggling, a block of ice dropping into his stomach leaving him trembling. He closed his eyes tightly and found himself praying.  
'Please Matt, please find me, please find me Matt, please...'  
* * * *  
Matt sat, staring at the floor. He'd given up practising. Everyone else was sitting sombrely on the sofa. Even Akemi had shut up. They were waiting for Angel and Spike to return.  
"What if they don't find out?" Davis asked "What if he's gone forever? What if...?" "Shut it Davis," Toshiki said quietly "Tai'll be fine."  
Davis swallowed, trying to stay calm. He glanced at Matt. Matt wasn't saying anything but his face seemed to be flickering from scared to angry to bitterly miserable.  
"I'm such a fool!" he snapped suddenly "I should have taken better care! I should have..."  
"You're doing it again," Toshiki said quietly "Blaming yourself for things you can't control. You may have a destiny but you can't control everything."  
Matt shook his head moodily but didn't argue. Toshiki got up and sat on the floor next to him. Matt remained quite stiff, his eyes glacier cold and blank. Toshiki found himself wishing the angry crying Matt was back. Seeing him so blank was far more scary.  
"Where are those two vampires?" he muttered.  
"Which two?" Akemi asked.  
Matt didn't answer, just gnawed on his lower lip fiercely. Toshiki rested a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt twitched away from him, his eyes still hard as stones.  
The door was opened and Angel came in.  
"Have you found them?" Matt asked instantly.  
Angel nodded. Spike stood behind him looking slightly fed up.  
"Holed up in a factory," Angel said.  
"I knew that!" Matt snarled "That stupid vampire told me! I forgot! Idiot!"  
He shook his head, his fists clenching.  
"We need to get going," he said.  
"Now wait a minute!" Angel said "Rushing straight in is not a good idea..."  
Matt looked at him.  
"I need to rescue Tai," he said "My brother is dead. I can't lose my best friend as well."  
"Matt, you need to consider the possibility that Tai is already dead," Angel said softly.  
Matt stared at him. Then he shook his head.  
"No," he said "I can't believe that. I won't. Tai isn't dead."  
He swallowed.  
"He isn't." He grabbed a bag and quickly began filling it with weapons. Everyone exchanged glances.  
"Matt..." Toshiki began.  
Matt shook his head.  
"I'm going to rescue him," he said "I know that he's scared. I can feel it. He needs me."  
"We'll go with you," Angel said, resting a hand on Matt's shoulder "Try to keep a cool head Matt."  
"I'm cool," Matt said "I'm cold even."  
"That's what scares me," Angel said "Matt..."  
"Don't give me another lecture," Matt said "I'm all right. I'm prepared to do what I have to do. You and Spike can come if you like. But the others are to stay here."  
"Now hang on a minute....!" Gendo began.  
"Don't argue," Matt said "You're staying here."  
"Yamato, you're still weak from the blood loss!" Ms Fuyutsuki said sharply "I think it unwise...."  
"I'm fine. I was well enough to train," Matt said harshly "See you later."  
He threw the bag onto his shoulder and walked out. Angel and Spike glanced at the others and followed.  
"I'm not just sitting here!" Gendo said angrily.  
"Me neither!" Davis said "We have to help!"  
"Does anyone know where this factory is?" Toshiki asked.  
"I do," Ms Fuyutsuki said "I mapped it as a breeding ground for vampire activity when I first arrived."  
"Good. Then I have an idea..." * * * * Matt stood on tip-toes and peered through a crack in the boarded up window.  
"Can you see anything?" Angel asked.  
Matt shook his head.  
"Listen," Angel tried again "I think we're acting fairly hastily..."  
Matt ignored him. He reached into his bag and handed then stakes.  
"We'll split up," he said "You go round that way. I'll go round this way. See if you can find a way in."  
He moved away. Angel and Spike exchanged glances.  
"This is going to be fun," Spike said dryly.  
Angel glowered at him. Spike stared back.  
"Up for it Angel-face?"  
"As up as you are!"  
Spike smirked. Angel had to admit that the remarks had sounded slightly wrong. But this wasn't the time to think about it.  
"Come on," he ordered.  
* * * * Matt slipped through the door, looking around. He couldn't see anybody. Gripping his stake tightly, he kept looking everywhere, keeping all his senses on alert. He could hear a faint noise somewhere. Stepping forwards, he looked around.  
He could see a cage across the factory. Tai was lying hunched in a corner of it. His shirt had been removed and Matt could see marks on his chest and back.  
"Tai!"  
Breaking his cover, he shot over and dropped to his knees beside the cage. Tai's head snapped round. "Matt! Matt! I knew you'd come!"  
He clutched at Matt's hands, his face grey. He looked exhausted and weak.  
"Tai, are you okay?" Matt demanded, his eyes going to the locks on the cage.  
"TK...he was...."  
Tai suddenly stiffened, his eyes behind Matt. Turning, Matt looked at the crowd of vampires. On a balcony above them, he saw Darla, Drusilla and TK watching, looking amused.  
"Hello brother," TK called.  
Tai gulped from inside the cage. Matt loosed himself from Tai and slowly stood up, watching warily. The vampires were looking amused.  
"That's the Slayer?" one of the vampires said mockingly.  
"Isn't the Slayer supposed to be a girl?"  
"Well, he's nearly a girl! Look at his pretty hair!"  
Matt gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his stake. He spotted Spike and Angel moving in the background, staring at the minion vampires.  
"If you're going to attack me," he said coolly "Get on with it. I'm not especially interested in banter."  
"Aren't Slayers supposed to make witty come-backs?" someone asked "That was what I knew of the Slayers anyway."  
"That was then," Matt said "This is now."  
He lunged forward and jabbed his stake down. The vampire yelped, exploding into ashes. The other vampires lunged at him. Matt twisted, beginning his fight. He saw Spike lunge to join in and spotted Angel heading up onto the balcony to get the others. He ignored them all completely, focusing on the vampires he was fighting, trying to remember all the instructions that Ms Fuyutsuki had given him. Trying to suppress all his anger and stay cool.  
There was an almighty bang. Everyone looked round. Gendo's van had just driven through the doors. Matt couldn't stop his mouth dropping open. Davis leaned out of the back, brandishing a crossbow.  
"Hey Matt!" he yelled.  
Matt saluted him. Running forwards, he jumped on the top of the van, then onto the balcony.  
"Good move."  
He looked at TK. TK stared back, his eyes cool. He smiled.  
"I'm impressed," he added "You still look too skinny to do stuff like that. Still, according to Darla the last Slayer was a stick insect and she could still pack a right punch."  
Matt bit his lip. Pushing all his feelings away he bought his fists up into a defensive stance.  
"Going to fight me, brother?" TK asked quietly.  
"You're not my brother," Matt said coldly "I don't know you. You're nobody."  
"Is that how you're getting through this?" TK asked.  
"It's the truth," Matt said.  
"Is it?"  
"Yes," Matt said quietly.  
He sprang at TK, kicking strongly. TK responded instantly. Matt blocked out everything else in his mind and simply concentrated on defeating the creature that now inhabited his brother's body. From what felt like a great distance, he could hear shouts and yells. But it all meant nothing. He had to stop this thing that was masquerading as his brother.  
He couldn't let himself think of TK.  
"Come on Matt, you can hit harder than that!" TK yelled mockingly at him "You could when we were tiny anyway! Remember when we used to fight? You weren't such a weak little pansy then!"  
Matt ignored him. He wouldn't waste his breath by exchanging insults with a vampire. Not this vampire.  
The two of them kept fighting, ducking and weaving.  
"You can't kill me!" TK snarled at him "You know you can't! I'm your brother!"  
"My brother's dead!" Matt spat "My brother died a while ago now! I was at his funeral! He's DEAD!"  
His voice cracked on the last word. Abruptly, TK's face softened.  
"But I still wear his face," he whispered.  
He abruptly stopped fighting and stood there.  
"Come on Matt. Kill me," he said "Kill me if you can. I'm defenceless."  
Matt slowly removed the stake he'd carved and stepped forward. TK stood there silently, smiling. His face was filled with the innocence that Matt always associated with his brother. His eyes looked....TK like.  
His brother.  
"Well Matt?"  
Matt gripped his stake harder. He forced himself not to see the innocent young boy standing in front of him, the Keeper of Hope. Instead, he made himself remember the kiss of those lips, the teeth in his neck, the feeling of his own blood trickling away down his own brother's throat. Ken and Davis clutching each other for support after finding the first corpse. Tai huddled, whimpering in a cage, locked up like an animal.  
The marks on his precious Taichi's body...  
Stepping forward, Matt brought the stake down, hard, through TK's heart.  
TK's expression didn't change. He gaped at Matt, his eyes still filled with innocence, but now utter confusion too. His arms reached out, as though for a hug.  
"Matt?" he whispered, his voice trembling with pain and betrayal.  
Then he exploded into dust.  
Matt sank down onto the balcony, his legs suddenly too weak to hold him up. Still gripping the stake, he stared at his brother's ashes.  
"TK..."  
Angel found him up there later. Lifting Matt carefully in his arms, he carried him down to the ground floor. Matt didn't resist. He didn't ask how the battle had gone either. Scanning his friends, he could see that they were all alive, albeit bruised looking and bloodied. Davis was supporting Tai who was still looking far too pale. Matt managed a wavery smile at them.  
"I'm okay," he whispered.  
He knew they didn't believe him and didn't care. All he wanted to do was remain safe in Angel's arms forever. Anyone's arms would do as long as they were safe and as long as he knew he'd be protected. He couldn't fight any more. He was spent.  
"Take him home," he heard Ms Fuyutsuki order "Make some excuse about his condition. He'll be all right."  
Matt wasn't so sure but he didn't know what to say and didn't want to speak. Closing his eyes, he snuggled deeper into Angel's arms, wanting to sleep.  
"Matt?"  
It was Tai, his voice scared and timid.  
"Thank you."  
"S'okay," Matt mumbled before sinking in a deep unconsciousness.  
* * * *  
"Has he woken up yet?"  
"Not since that friend of his - Angel wasn't it? - bought him back last night. I've tried but he won't."  
Matt snuggled deeper into his pillows. He didn't want to wake up but he could hear his father and someone else whispering outside his door. He wanted them to go away so he could stay asleep. "Can we try anyway? We want to talk to him."  
"You can try. He ought to wake up soon."  
"Thanks Mr Ishida."  
Footsteps. Then people sitting around him.  
"Matt?"  
"Matt, are you awake?"  
"No," Matt muttered.  
"Hey Matt."  
A hand touched his shoulder.  
"It's me. Tai."  
"And us!"  
"Sorry," Tai said "The rest of the Digidestined are here too."  
"And the band!"  
Istu's voice.  
"We've explained everything to the Digidestined," Ken said quietly "We didn't think you'd mind any more."  
"And we needed to," Davis said "They wouldn't leave us alone."  
"Matt?"  
Sora's voice.  
"Matt, we're all really sorry," she said gently "We'd have been so much more sympathetic if we'd known."  
"How could I tell you?" Matt mumbled thickly "Tai...thought I was crazy. You'd have done too."  
"I'm sorry."  
Tai's voice.  
"Matt, I am so sorry," he whispered "You know I am."  
"I know."  
Matt forced his eyes open and stared up at the faces around him.  
"I know," he said again, smiling when he found Tai's anxious dark eyes "I know how sorry you are Tai. It's all right now."  
"Ms Fuyutsuki says you can rest for a few days...," Gendo said. "Wonders will never cease," Matt said.  
"..but then you're back on a whole new far more vigorous training programme," Gendo finished.  
Matt giggled faintly, then coughed.  
"Want something to drink?"  
"No," Matt said "Just want sleep I think."  
He snuggled down deeper in bed.  
"Thanks you guys...for coming....Talk more soon."  
He heard them get up. The door was just opening when he thought of something that he wanted to say.  
"Don't go out at night..."  
"We promise."  
Feeling reassured, Matt sank back into his peaceful, safe darkness.  
  
End of Part 13.  
  
This isn't the end! There is more to come! 


	14. End of a Chapter

Yamato the Vampire Slayer  
End of a Chapter  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or Buffy.  
  
"Matt? Matt?"  
Matt prised himself out of his sleep and opened his eyes.  
"Angel?"  
"Hey."  
"And me!"  
Spike sounded highly insulted.  
"Why doesn't he care about me?"  
Angel muttered something that Matt didn't quite catch.  
"And that's why you love me baby!"  
"Spike, would you shut up?"  
Angel turned back to Matt who was looking slightly more awake than before.  
"What time is it?" Matt asked, still sounding a little dopey.  
"It's around one in the morning," Angel said "We climbed through your window."  
"My window was locked," Matt said, looking confused.  
Angel blushed and started looking highly sheepish.  
"What did you do to my window?" Matt asked with a sigh, pushing himself upright. A cold breeze hit his face.  
"Er...Spike sort of cut round the glass," Angel said.  
"ME!"  
"Shhhhh!"  
"It was Angel!" Spike hissed.  
"No it wasn't!"  
"YOU told me how to do it!"  
"Shut up you two," Matt ordered "I have lots of stakes around to hide the evidence of two strange men in my room if my Dad wakes up..."  
Spike sighed.  
"Matt," Angel said "Would you like to come out for a walk with me?"  
Matt blinked.  
"It might do you good," Spike said.  
"Okay," Matt said slowly "Just a little walk though 'kay? I'm still...odd."  
He slowly stood up and dressed, not caring that the vampires were watching. Spike and Angel had to help him out of the window and then they walked.  
"What happened to Darla and Drusilla?" Matt said quietly after a little while.  
"They escaped," Angel said softly "To fight another day."  
"Great."  
Matt said it without emotion.  
"Do you think they'll come back?"  
"I don't know. I doubt it. They're more sensible than some vampires - unlikely to deliberately come back after a Slayer has bested them."  
Spike snorted. Angel nudged him and looked back at Matt.  
"But they might come back," Matt stated.  
"Maybe."  
Matt sighed. His eyes were dull, not their normal vibrant blue. They'd reached the park now and were slowly waking through it. Angel gave Spike a sort of look out of the corner of his eyes. Spike rolled his eyes.  
"All right, all right. I'll piss off so the 'love-birds' can have some time together," he said "Just remember that you owe me lover!"  
Matt blushed slightly. Angel glowered at the back of Spike's head as Spike strolled away.  
"He didn't have to go," Matt said.  
Angel swallowed. He didn't really want to get onto this next part.  
"Matt," he said softly, touching the boys arm "I need to talk to you."  
"What?"  
Angel sighed.  
"Matt," he said softly "I'm sorry to say this now but you need to know. I...Spike and I are returning to America."  
Matt's body stiffened up completely. Slowly, he turned his eyes to Angel's, searching frantically for some sort of joke. Finding none, he stepped back.  
"Why?" he whispered at last.  
Angel sighed. Taking Matt's arm again, he led him over to the nearby bench and sat him down. Taking his shoulders, he made sure Matt was looking him directly in the face.  
"I'm not abandoning you Matt. Neither of us are. This isn't really my first choice."  
He sighed. Matt was still looking hurt. Normally, his emotions would be hidden but he was still raw from his first major fight and being forced to stake his own brother. It meant his emotions showed more clearly.  
"Matt, I have a business to run," he said very softly "I have my business and Spike has to take care of Dawn. He's afraid of her running wild without him. Not that Dawny's really the wild-running type but Spiky's...Spike."  
"Spiky?"  
Angel winced.  
"I DID NOT just say that. Anyway...it's just the way things work. We came here to make sure that you were going to be a good Slayer and to help you. We wanted to help you settle in."  
"You did a good job actually," Matt said with a funny little laugh "Spiky?"  
"Let's just forget that please."  
Matt ducked his head.  
"I understand that you have to go," he said, his voice sounding choked "I just...don't want...you to."  
"You'll be fine," Angel said, trying to sound encouraging "You're going to be a fine Slayer Matt. You've already showed yourself to be strong and brave. You've proved that you can make decisions for the good of people, not just yourself. You don't need me."  
"I do!"  
Matt looked at him, tears trickling down his face again.  
"I need all of you! Ms Fuyutsuki...Tai, Sora, the band, Davis, Ken....and you! You and Spike! I can't do this alone, I can't!"  
Angel gave him a tight hug, letting Matt sob into his shoulder.  
"Matt," he said softly "I know how you must feel. I'm so sorry it has to be this way. But you won't lose us. There's telephones and stuff you know."  
"I know."  
Matt wiped his face.  
"Not the same."  
"No."  
Matt looked at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed Angel. Angel wrapped his arms round him and held him close. Eventually, Matt drew back.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"A few days. There's a ship going out then. We'll take that."  
"That'll take a while."  
"Vampires can't fly. The sun..."  
"I see."  
Matt looked at him.  
"I'll miss you."  
Angel could feel himself blushing. He looked away, unable to keep looking at Matt's face.  
"You'll write to me?"  
"Of course," Angel said "Although I'll be busy. So will you for that matter."  
"Saving the world."   
Matt pulled a face.  
"I hope that sort of excitement isn't common."  
Angel decided not to tell him how common it was for Slayers to have to save the world. It wasn't really what Matt need to hear at that point.  
"I'm sure it won't be."  
Well, Matt wasn't on a Hellmouth. It might be...less awful here.  
But Angel doubted it.  
There was a pause then. They sat there together, watching the sky.  
"Angel?"  
"Yes?"  
"Spiky?"  
"Will you DROP that already?"  
* * * *  
Spike was waiting for him when Angel arrived home a little before sun-up.  
"How'd it go?"  
For a change, he sounded completely serious. Angel flopped down with a sigh.  
"He was upset," he said.  
"No kidding."  
Angel ignored this and stared at the wall, brooding expression fully on. Spike looked at him.  
"I'm guessing he took it quite badly?"  
"Yeah. Although better than I expected. I think...I think he's going to be fine."  
"We don't have to go - " Spike began but Angel cut him off.  
"Yes. Yes we do."  
He looked at Spike.  
"Want my reasoning or will you just take my word for it?"  
"Angel-face, I never 'just' take your word for anything."  
"I thought not."  
Angel looked away again.  
"For a start, Matt needs to grow. He needs to find his own fighting strength and develop into himself as a Slayer in his own right, not as 'Buffy's replacement' - and I know he feels that way when we're around, even if nobody mentions it. He needs to be able to rely on himself, despite the help of his friends..."  
Here Angel paused.  
"You don't think that's too reliable?" Spike guessed.  
"I don't know," Angel admitted "They took it well from what I've heard - except Tai. But...but they aren't all fighters. Not really. And to be honest, I can't see every relationship going well."  
"Part of growing up," Spike said.  
Angel looked at him. Spike shrugged.  
"He may lose friends," he said "But everyone does as they grow up, don't they?"  
"How would you know? You never had any."  
"Angel, this is the first time in my life I've been around you and acted all serious and you're insulting me? Thanks mate. Anyway, I was very popular."  
"Did they READ your poetry?"  
"Shut up Peaches."  
Angel smiled.  
"I'm sorry. You're right."  
He leaned over and touched Spike's wrist gently.  
"What's the other reason?" Spike asked.  
Angel flushed.  
"Aw, I get it," Spike said, a wicked grin curving his face "You're worried that Matty-kins is getting too attached..."  
"Shut up Spike."  
"Worried that he's all in love..."  
"Shut UP Spike."  
"Okay, I'm done."  
Spike got up and came over, sitting in Angel's lap. Angel did not protest.  
"So when are we leaving again?" Spike asked.  
"A few days. I've booked us passage."  
"You have?"  
"Yup."  
"We're actually PAYING?"  
"Shut up Spiky."  
"Don't call me Spiky."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
* * * *  
Three days later, there was a quite a large group of people waiting to say goodbye to Angel and Spike. Angel tried to hide but Spike dragged him out.  
"You're appreciated! Don't be so antisocial!"  
Angel tried to hide back anyway, watching as Spike said goodbye to them all. Matt slipped past him and walked up.  
"Take care of yourself," he said, his voice quiet and dull.  
"I will Matt. You'd better take care too. It's not easy being a Slayer."  
Matt flinched, then smiled.  
"I can handle it," he said "I'm Matt Ishida!"  
Angel laughed and gave him a hug. Ms Fuyutsuki walked up.  
"Thank you for all your help," she said quietly "If you need any help in the future, it will be offered."  
"Thanks," Angel said "I'll bear that in mind."  
He realised that Tai was standing nearby.  
"You helped Matt," Tai said quietly "Thanks for that."  
Angel looked at him, then nodded.  
"Look after him," he ordered.  
Tai shrugged.  
"Sure."  
"Angel-face, we're going to miss the boat," Spike said "Come on."  
"Spike, can you not call me Angel-face?"  
"Okay Angel-Cake."  
"SPIKE!"  
The two vampires waved, then walked off together, still arguing.  
"They are very strange," Akemi remarked.  
"Speaks Nakatsuru, freak of world," Gendo said.  
Toshiki walked up to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Matt looked at him.  
"I don't know," he said honestly "Strange."  
They watched the ship silently.  
"I don't want them to go," Matt whispered.  
"I know," Toshiki said "But you'll be fine. We all will be."  
Matt grinned at him and looked back at the ship. He didn't see Toshiki's frown, or the look in his eyes which suggested that he was being insincere.  
* * * *  
"There they are."  
Spike pointed from the deck they were standing on.  
"I can see," Angel snapped irritably.  
He looked at them. Toshiki was holding Matt's shoulder as Matt stared at the ship. The others were gathered around, most of them looking slightly uncertain.  
"Do you think that his friends will stick by him?" he asked.  
"All of them?"  
Spike shook his head, then shrugged.  
"I don't know. There's a lot...."  
The ships horn hooted. Spike waved cheerfully.  
"Bye!"  
"They can't hear you," Angel said, watching. Matt looked up and their eyes met. Matt raised his hand and waved to him. Angel held up his own hand as the ship began to move.  
"I hope he is okay."  
Spike sighed and put an arm round his sire.  
"He'll be fine Angel-Cake."  
"Please don't call me that."  
Spike just grinned.  
* * * *  
On shore, Matt watched as the ship pulled away. It got smaller and smaller.  
"Come along," Ms Fuyutsuki spoke up "You can't stand here forever."  
"Matt?"  
Toshiki tugged at his arm.  
"Come on," he said quietly "No point waiting around here."  
"No," Matt agreed.  
He turned his back on the ship and walked with the others.  
Another chapter of his life was ending. A new one was beginning.  
  
The End.  
This isn't the end of the story, just this part! There's so much of it that if it was all in one story, it would probably be a LOT of parts! There's going to be a sequel! Look out for Yamato the Vampire Slayer 2 coming soon! (I've no idea when but very soon! Go and check it out!) See you soon! 


End file.
